


When I'm With You (it just makes sense)

by oakblock



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Facials, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakblock/pseuds/oakblock
Summary: As Chiaki gets more involved with his newest friend on campus, their relationship escalates into uncharted territory where it gets harder and harder to tell exactly where their feelings line up.
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Morisawa Chiaki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing this! It's like I'm possessed!
> 
> This has been really, but, hopefully not too obviously, inspired by some other Chiaki/Kuro fics. It's probably not weird to do that. I'm sorry. 
> 
> This work isn't like, all porn, there's sfw scenes but it's explicit in every chapter. Viewer beware. I got horny all over this.  
> Thanks! I hope you come back for the next chapter.

Somewhere in Japan, at the campus of a university, a young man pulls his scarf up to fend himself from the growing cold. The winter season started not even two weeks ago but the weather has already caught up to the citizens of Tokyo. It shouldn’t even be a few more weeks before this campus finds itself a thin blanket of snow. This university, though it has no difference to any other university in the area, is special. It’s special only due to the story it will allow to be told through it, of a young man, confused and more than a little daft, finding himself by complete accident.

His scarf falls down and he picks it back up again. His name is Morisawa Chiaki. His second and last class of the day ended ten minutes prior, and the sun has to be less than half an hour away from coming down. He finds himself standing outside with two of his friends. Their names, or the ones he personally calls them, are Kanata and Takamine. He met both of them three years prior in his last year of highschool. They were all reunited just last year, but nowadays they keep in touch often despite the fact that the only classes they have in common are regular subjects they already learned in highschool.

“So, I got in trouble with my teacher again today… Can anybody guess why?” Kanata asked, his voice soft and his pace painstakingly slow. “I’ll give you a little treat if you get it.”

Takamine straightens his mouth in disappointment without response. He looks at Chiaki. Both of them can guess without even trying.

“Kanata, we’ve talked about this… You can bring your water bottle to class, but the water needs to stay in the bottle,” Chiaki responds. “You spilled it, didn’t you?”

“Ah, you guessed it right. Don’t be mad, be happy,” Kanata says with a smile. “I  _ said  _ you get a treat.”

“Do you need me to try and de-waterlog your books again?” Chiaki asks.

“No…” Kanata giggles. “...The water only got on people, not paper,” he said.

“People? Plural?” Takamine pipes in.

Kanata only nods.

“That is  _ worse _ ,” Takamine states.

Chiaki stops to think of how to properly chastise his friend when he sees another walk by in the corner of his eye. Even with a small glance, it’s impossible to mistake someone who walks around with a bright red head of hair. Chiaki turns to him, and then back to his friends at hand. “Takamine, can you chastise him properly for me? I’ve got someone I want to go say hi to.”

“Whatever, just leave me here with him, I guess… Not like anything matters,” Takamine responds.

Chiaki claps his hand on Takamine’s shoulder. “Great! Glad to hear,” Chiaki says, and he turns back around to run at his other friend. He waves at him frantically. “Kiryu!”

Kiryu turns to his direction. He smiles at the sight of him. “Hey,” he responds once Chiaki draws near.

“It’s cold today, isn’t it?” Chiaki asks.

“Don’t get me started. I just about didn’t come today,” Kiryu responds.

Chiaki grabs his shoulder and shakes him a little. “Well, I’m glad you came! Remember that! It brightens my whole day up when I see you,” he says.

“Warms me up to see you, apparently. You’re a divine present in the cold, aren’t you? Gotta be even more useful than a hand warmer.”

“Would you believe me if I told you I get that a lot?”

“Yeah. How could you not?”

Chiaki laughs. “Forget about that, are you going to class right now?”

“Just finished.”

“What a coincidence, I just finished too! Do you have any more?”

“No…” Kiryu’s eyes wander off. “You got any plans, or do you wanna grab some food or something? Fuckin’ starving over here.”

“Yes! That sounds so good to me right now. Let’s go!” Chiaki grabs Kiryu’s wrist, turns back to wave goodbye to aloof Kanata and aggravated Takamine, and bolts off with him.

“Hey, wait, go where exactly? I hardly even said anything. The hell’re we going? Morisawa!” Kiryu shouts.

  
Unlike his other friends, Chiaki met Kiryu on campus almost one year ago. They had a few misunderstandings at the start, but even then they still got along with each other well. They were fast friends. They’re faster friends, now; Chiaki’s spent a lot of time with Kiryu over the past month. They stand around the campus’s neighborhood to talk and eat snacks when it’s dark, they play games and watch television at each other’s houses, they eat together, they text just about every day, lend each other support when they cram for class, and most recently they’ve started working out with each other. Chiaki usually finds people get sick of him if they see him more than three times a week, but Kiryu keeps coming back for more of him. It makes him so happy. He’s comfortable with him.

He doesn’t really know why, but, since he met him, Chiaki’s been strangely drawn to Kiryu in a way he can’t describe. He just has a feeling, this weird, persistent feeling that he can only convey when he breaks apart from a crowd to dash at him on sight. He wants to hang out with him more than anybody else. Is that so weird?

It’s a little weird when he thinks about it, though he tries not to, since he started feeling attached to him only after Kiryu admitted he’s attracted to men. Exclusively. It has to be a coincidence, because he’s not the  _ only  _ gay person Chiaki knows. He knows at least one other gay person, and his friendship with Kiryu and his friendship with his roommate Sena are completely different. Even though he still likes Sena! So the conclusion he keeps coming to when he thinks about it, which he tries not to, is that Kiryu is just a cool, admirable guy that he gets along with and there’s nothing weird about it. Chiaki is very supportive of what little he knows about his lifestyle. He pats himself on the back for that. He probably deserves extra points for buying him dinner, too.

  
Kiryu’s place is a train ride away from campus, unlike Chiaki, who gets to live a twenty minute walk away thanks to him living with two other students. He promised his friend he could come over for a little while after they ate, so he walks him up to his door. He tries to unlock the front door and finds it’s not locked. Which means his roommates must be home.

Chiaki turns around with his hand on the door knob. “I think my roommates are in the living room right now,” he tells Kiryu.

“Mm… Damn. Both of them?” Kiryu asks.

“Do you still want to hang out in my room if they are? If so, I’ll check first,” Chiaki responds.

Kiryu grimaces. “They’re gonna have some shit to say about that, aren’t they? I don’t really give a shit what they think, but I hate that they bother you over me,” he says.

“I know. I don’t know what their problem is. I keep telling them to stop, but --”

The hand Chiaki has on the knob is yanked forward when the door opens. His roommate Sena is on the other side.

“Chia-kun,” Sena states.

“Heyyy! Sena! It’s so funny to see you here,” Chiaki says.

“Weird, because I’m not laughing.” Sena makes eye contact with Kiryu. “Kiryu,” he states.

“Hey.” Kiryu gestures loosely in the direction of the stairs. “I was just dropping him off. I won’t be in your hair.”

Sena closes his eyes and shrugs. “Doesn’t matter to me. Sneak around with Chia-kun all you want.”

“Sena, stop it. Can’t you wait until someone walks away to talk behind their back for once? Most mean people just do that,” Chiaki retorts.

“I didn’t say  _ anything _ ,” Sena insists. “Your suspicion says it all for me.”

“I’m being suspicious because you two are so weird about him!” Chiaki says.

Hakaze, Chiaki’s other roommate, pops in the door frame. “Weird about who? No one’s there,” he says.

Chiaki double takes beside him. “Huh, Kiryu?” He turns back to the door. “You made him run away!”

“I thought he was leaving,” Sena says.

Chiaki sighs. “Yeah. Just let me in the house.” Sena lets him in and he discards his bag, scarf and shoes at the door. He shrugs off his jacket while he walks to his bedroom.

“Moricchi, you hungry?” Hakaze asks from their couch.

“No, I just ate,” Chiaki responds.

“Right. Dinner date with your boyfriend,” Hakaze states.

“It’s not --” Chiaki groans. “Shut up! He’s just my friend!” He shouts and slams the door to his room. He kneels down in front of his futon and lets himself fall onto it.

It’s infuriating. He doesn’t know why, but his roommates started being weird about his friendship with Kiryu a few months back. He would love to know why, but he doesn’t. They never needed a reason to tease Chiaki before now. His roommates tease him incessantly over literally anything. It’s why he doesn’t let it get to him, he knows it doesn’t mean anything, but he feels terrible when they actually get to drag other people into their Chiaki torture games. He doesn’t want Kiryu to feel bad. Actually, the last thing he wants is for his friend to distance himself to keep them from bothering him. It’s normal for people to come into your life and leave, but Kiryu… just the thought of him not being around makes him depressed. He feels worse than he did when any of his old girlfriends broke up with him. And nothing even happened yet.

Chiaki squeezes his pillow with his arms. There’s nothing weird about being friends with Kiryu.

~

A few days later, Kiryu invites Chiaki to his gym again. Kiryu’s workout routine is a little rough for Chiaki, based more on muscle and weights than the stamina exercises he’s used to doing. He feels satisfied stretching himself to the limit even if he’s exhausted at the end of it.

He flops down on a bench and rests his head on the wall. He’s panting. Kiryu stands beside him chugging water. Carefully, his eyes watch the beads of sweat racing down Kiryu’s neck. Chiaki wipes his own neck with a towel and holds it there, slightly covering his mouth as his eyes stay on Kiryu. His gaze is fixated. He can’t look away except to look at another part of Kiryu’s glistening, barely covered chest. But it’s not weird.

Kiryu takes one last gulp of his water before he stops, pulls it away and makes a satisfied sound. “Crazy,” he breathes out, exhaustion affecting his speech. “So fuckin’ cold outside, but I’m sweatin’ like a pig in here. Whose idea is it to keep it warm in here, of all places?”

“It’s funny. I can understand the decision, but I can’t comprehend it at the same time,” Chiaki responds. “Why don’t you sit down and take a break?”

“Can’t. I still got a little more to go, but if I sit down I ain’t gettin’ back up.”

“Seriously?” Chiaki slumps over. “How is that not the end? I don’t want to complain, but I have to since I think I’m about to keel over.”

Kiryu grabs Chiaki’s towel and ruffles across the top of his head. “ _ You _ should stop. Go take a shower or some shit.”

“No, I --”

“You’ve done plenty more than you’re used to. I’ll be done in a few more minutes. Go on ahead.”

  
Eventually, Chiaki concedes to his friend’s demands and leaves for the showers. It’s an open room lined with multiple showers with nothing covering them but a partial wall in between shower heads. It’s a test of courage for anyone uncomfortable with the naked body, but Chiaki doesn’t fit into that category. Having cold water rush down his sweaty, exhausted frame makes him feel rejuvenated. He finishes, turns the water off and turns around to see Kiryu walk in as if on cue.

“There you are! Just finished,” Chiaki says. He runs his hand across his hair. “I feel alive again!”

Kiryu groans and peels his clothes off without proper response.

Chiaki laughs. “Hurry up! You’ll feel better once the water hits you.”

Chiaki turns away to put on his change of clothes. He slips on his boxers and chases it with his jeans, his zipper loudly announcing that he’s now mostly decent. Kiryu still pants raggedly under the shower and Chiaki can’t help but turn around to look, but he immediately wishes he could’ve.

He’s caught glimpses of Kiryu naked before, but he hasn't seem him like this. Not underneath a rushing stream of water, not with a clear view of his toned back and his ass, not while he ran his fingers through his hair making a sound that a desperate mind could twist as erotic. It shocks him, because he didn’t know he owned that desperate mind.

He sits down on one of the many benches littered around the property and watches. He can’t peel his eyes off him. He throws his towel over his head, the only way he can think of to try and be coy about it. He watches Kiryu rub across his body like he’s a news station playing footage of a train crashing. Fourteen lives were claimed in that crash, and a part of Chiaki’s brain was one of the victims. He doesn’t know why he can’t look away, and worse, he doesn’t know who he’s trying to plead to for Kiryu to turn around and face him so he can see his wet pecs without his annoying, loose tank top in the way. Chiaki’s head meets the wall and he bites his lip. If he’s honest with himself, he wants to see more than that. His right palm graces his crotch, and he thanks the lord that he decided to bring a tight pair of jeans before he even knew he’d be having an erection to hide today.

Kiryu turns once before he’s finished, and Chiaki is relieved to see his eyes shut. He takes the sight in as much as he can. Kiryu’s pecs, big enough where you could probably give them a good squeeze, his nipples, light-ish brown with a pink tint, the trail of black hair lining his stomach leading to… something he didn’t think was that big before. Something that wasn’t supposed to sit up like that.

Was he turned on too?

How? Why?

Chiaki hears the water turn off, and his eyes shoot up to meet his friend’s.

They’re open now. Oh god. When did that happen? Did he black out? Did seeing his dick knock him unconscious?

Kiryu has to have noticed, if not before then he would put it together now that Chiaki’s making a dumbfounded, startled expression while he’s walking over to him. He kneels down and Chiaki’s sure he’s about to be killed, but he just unzips his bag and grabs a change of clothes.

Kiryu furrows his eyebrows at his clothes, but releases the expression right away. “Damn,” he breathes out, still at a loss of breath. “Skipped a whole fuckin’ step. Can’t believe I’m too dumb to grab a towel.”

Chiaki looks confused for all but a second before he scrambles out of his seat to get another towel. “No shame in that! Here! Happens to the best of us,” he stutters. He throws it over Kiryu’s head and ruffles it back and forth from behind.

“Hey, knock it off.” Kiryu laughs and smacks at Chiaki’s wrists. “I didn’t ask you to do that.”

“I didn’t want you to get confused!” Chiaki backs up and averts his eyes. “With all that blood rushing to your head, it just makes sense to be forgetful, and, think you see things you didn’t. I was just doing that, too! Haha!”

Kiryu towels himself off. Keeping himself covered is obviously his last concern in the whole world. “Worry about yourself, then. Like, that’s not all you’re wearing, is it? I don’t feel like watching you freeze your nipples off right now.”

Chiaki laughs. “I’m going to layer up, I promise! I was still cooling off.”

“Better not be lying. I’ll treat you to a lil’ somethin’ if you’re hungry, but they won’t let you in if you don’t put on a shirt.”

“That sounds nice, but,” Chiaki stops to watch Kiryu fit his budding erection in his boxers and remembers the problem he has sitting in his own pants. He waves one hand. “...I’ll pass! You don’t have to do something like that, it’s not like I did anything to deserve a treat.”

Kiryu fits a long-sleeve shirt over his head. “Bullshit. Comin’ out the other side of my routine is a feat in itself. Ain’t gonna keep one damn bit of that muscle if you don’t have the calories in you.”

“I don’t want to impose!”

“You aren’t imposing. I’m insisting.”

“... Okay, I’ll come. I’m hungry.”

Kiryu smiles, and Chiaki sighs past his own smile. He can’t resist him. He feels weird. He thought it wasn’t weird. He doesn’t understand what’s happening.

~

Later that same evening, Chiaki could be found in his bedroom. He’s on his futon with his legs crossed trying to study. His roommate, the one he shares a bedroom with, is laying on his futon on the other side of the room not even pretending to study.

“Hakazeee,” Chiaki whines.

Hakaze ignores him.

“Hakaze, take your earbuds out.”

Nothing.

“I know you can hear me! Hakaze!”

Hakaze takes out one earbud. “What do you want?”

“How do I force myself to write an essay?”

“You don’t.”

Chiaki whines again. “But I have to! This is due in two days but I still can’t focus. My professor’s gonna shoot me in the knee.”

“... What? Why your knee?”

Chiaki shakes his hands in the air. “That’s where I’m vulnerable!”

“Dude, you have two days. That leaves plenty of time to just do it tomorrow.”

“If I can’t do it now, how can I do it tomorrow?!”

“Man, I don’t know. Things just work how they work. I don’t even try to defy my human nature anymore.” Hakaze takes out his other earbud and stands up. “That’s why I’m gonna go get myself dinner.”

Chiaki drops his head against the wall. “Have fun.”

“Want anything?”

“Nooooo… I ate.”

“Right. Dinner with Kiryu again, huh.”

“Shut UUUUUUP!”

Hakaze shrugs. “I’ll take my time out of the house. See you whenever.”

Chiaki uses the last of his willpower to frantically wave goodbye. The door shuts and he sets his textbook down on the floor next to him to flop down onto his back.

Chiaki, being an ordinary person, can usually force himself to do whatever he needs to do. Working hard is his only way to accomplish anything, after all. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out why he’s distracted right now. That’s why even  _ he  _ knows why he can’t study.

Whatever happened with Kiryu earlier was really, really weird. He can’t shake the visual in his mind, and he doesn’t even  _ want  _ to. He probably only needs a few more minutes of thinking about Kiryu in the shower to pop another boner.

But  _ why _ ?

Chiaki’s never been attracted to men before. Not even this particular man. He’s been with women, he’s slept with them, he’s pretty sure he liked doing it, so what gives? Why does he keep dredging up the sight of his wet body, why is he so affected by it? Just because it’s been awhile since he’s gotten any he suddenly has to fantasize about his friends?

“Friends”, he thinks, for convenience, to ignore it’s just his muscular gay friend he’s having fantasies about. The friend with a plump ass that has to feel nice to squeeze into your palm, who he would only have to trace his hand to the front and up his shirt to find more squishy indulgences in, the friend whose ear piercings would turn straight up erotic if he slipped his tongue over them.

Since he changed into sweatpants when he came home, Chiaki can’t ignore the tent in his pants so easily. He groans from displeasure, from disappointment, even from confusion before he reaches down to knead his dick over the fabric of his pants.

If he touched Kiryu, how would he react? Would he stop him, or would he let him keep going? What sounds would he make? How would his hair feel against his fingers when it’s slicked back and full of product? Are his lips soft, would his tongue make his spine shiver?

Would he still talk to Chiaki if he knew how he was thinking of him?

Chiaki slips his hand under his waistband and strokes his cock. It's unbelievable for him to get this hard this fast. He can’t believe the fantasy he has playing in his head of Kiryu touching himself while Chiaki finds the answers to all his questions laid out across his naked body. He buries his face in his pillow as he grabs himself and jerks up and down. He speeds up the rhythm he has on himself with every boundary his fantasy crosses, every time it escalates in erotic intensity.

He wants to see Kiryu again. Not in a normal way. He wants to forcefully strip him of his clothes and he wants him to smirk when he does it. He wants him laid out on his bed, splayed wide open while he tries to hide himself, in his pillow, in his blankets, in the safe crook of space between Chiaki’s shoulder and his neck. Whatever he does to him it has to feel good. He wants him to beg in his ear until he has enough, until he can’t take it anymore, until he starts to shake through his own orgasm. He’ll pant just like he did earlier, but in the end he’ll look at Chiaki and smile with all his teeth.

In reality, Chiaki’s only beating himself until he can’t take anymore. He’s alone, groaning softly into his pillow while he spills his own cum on himself and all over his underwear. He’s panting by himself.

“Oh god,” he whispers to himself before he whines. “That was so  _ weeeird _ .”

The reality hits him hard, right away. He feels gross.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, Chiaki is in class.

Theoretically, his professor _is_ saying something, but he can’t focus. He slips his fingers through his hair and rests his head on his arm. He just can’t parse it. He can only think about how hard he must’ve bombed his essay. He’s already saying goodbye to his knees.

After class is dismissed, he remains seated for a minute. Brain dead. A figure looms over him for a moment before he even looks up.

“Chiaki,” Kanata calls in his slow, melodic voice.

“Hi Kanata,” Chiaki responds.

“You look like you are dead.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry that you could tell.”

Kanata sits next to him. “But what is wrong with you today?”

Chiaki rubs his face with both hands and stops on his forehead. “I had to stay up really late doing my essay.”

“I thought you always did them on time?”

“I try to… But I’ve been so distracted.” Chiaki drags his hands back down over his eyes. “I still don’t understand why I couldn’t sit down and do it.”

“You should try…” Kanata smiles. “Not being distracted.”

Chiaki looks at him through his fingers. He puts his arms down on the surface in front of him and lays down to face Kanata. “I think I will. I’m trying it right now.”

“And …?”

Chiaki smiles. “Do you want to go get some coffee or something?”

“I will go if they have milkshakes.”

“Got it.” Chiaki stands up and smacks the wooden surface. “Let’s go somewhere with milkshakes! Is Takamine around, do you know?”

“We ~ should ~ call ~ hiiiiim ~,” Kanata claps between his syllables.

“Good idea!”

Chiaki starts calling Takamine right away. Surprisingly, he picks up pretty fast.

“Milkshakes!” Chiaki shouts the instant he stops hearing it ring. Takamine squeals on the other side before Chiaki hears a *thunk*. “Takamine? I can’t hear you! Did you drop me?!”

“Did he drop you, Chiaki?”

“He dropped me!!!”

~

“I wish you didn’t have my phone number at all,” Takamine says. “You made me jump. But I guess it was my fault for not checking to see if it was my horrid bastard senpai first.”

“If I didn’t have your phone number, would you have a milkshake right now?” Chiaki asks.

“I didn’t even really want one,” Takamine states while he takes his straw in and out of it. “Who drinks a milkshake when it’s this cold outside?”

“Milkshaaake! Milkshake, milkshake, water,” Kanata says to himself. He picks his glass of water off the table.

“Now I have to watch him pour water in a milkshake. Because of _you_ ,” Takamine says.

“We should get him on smoothies. I think they put water in those,” Chiaki suggests.

Kanata stops to glare at them. “I wanted a milkshake. I did not ask for a smoothie.”

Takamine crosses his arms on the table and sips through his straw.

  
They walk out of the store together when Kanata finishes, which takes about half an hour.

“Do you guys have plans or anything tonight?” Chiaki asks.

“Yes,” Takamine responds.

“I do,” Kanata responds.

“Really? Well, that’s good, because I have my own plans,” Chiaki says. It's a lie, though, because he has no plans. “What are you guys doing?”

“Work,” Takamine responds.

“Night shift! Exciting,” Chiaki says. “Kanata?”

“I get to clean out my turtle tank today,” Kanata says. “Which means the turtles get to walk around the house.”

“Is that what that means?” Takamine asks.

“Yes. It’s “turtle time” tonight.”

“Cool! That sounds really wet,” Chiaki remarks. “I mean, fun. I guess we should split up now.”

Chiaki looks to his left and spots someone familiar walking up on the other side of the road.

Oh God. It’s Kiryu. Chiaki hasn’t talked to him since his very weird, very naked encounter with him.

“Or,” Chiaki spits out. “You know what sounds fun? We can just stand here motionless for a few more minutes.” Chiaki cringes at himself. It seems Kiryu's like a dinosaur to him.

“No it does not… “Turtle time” is fun,” Kanata says.

“Yeah, I’m walking away,” Takamine adds while he walks away.

“No, guys! Come on! We can stand really still and try to pretend we died standing up!” Chiaki shouts. Uh oh. He’s shouting.

He looks to his left again. Kiryu waves when he looks at him. He looks in front of him, but Kanata and Takamine are already gone.

“Shiiit,” he whines to himself. He jogs across the street to greet Kiryu.

“Hey,” Kiryu says. “What’s up?”

“Nothing now.” He looks down at Kiryu’s bag. “What are you up to?”

“Heading over to the gym. You think you can go for it again?”

No. Chiaki can’t do that. He won’t be blamed if he says no, either, since it’s believable and frankly _true_ that he’s tired.

He can’t go there with Kiryu one more time. What if he sees him naked again?

“Yeah I can go!” Chiaki blurts out at the thought. He smacks himself on the forehead. Hard.

“Okay, let’s go. Don’t smack yourself like that again though. They frown on that.”

  
Chiaki made it through Kiryu’s routine, again. He feels better too. Somehow he had already forgotten how comforting it was to be with him. He didn’t even stop early like last time. Kiryu takes off to take a shower, but Chiaki refuses to come with him. No matter what his dirty subconscious thinks, he does _not_ need to see him showering again. He has to suffer being sweaty so he can clean himself up at home.

They part ways at the gym. No meal together, no walk home, just working out like two normal fit men would. Chiaki feels relieved.

Or, he did, until he dredged up all the memories of the last time on his way home.

  
He got home, marched straight into the bathroom and took off his shirt. His hands tremble at the button of his pants. He smooths his palm over his crotch, helpless to resist pushing his fingers up against it a few times. He is not looking forward to unboxing the third erection he’s gotten from one stupid situation.

He has to take it all off, though, so he finishes undressing and stands under the water of the shower. He manages to start washing his hair, but he digs his fingers into his scalp when all he can think about is Kiryu doing it. He washes his face and gets down to washing his shoulders before he gives up.

He presses his forehead against the wall. He puts his hand on his chest, as if he suddenly doesn’t recognize his own body, and slides it down his abdomen. He lays his left palm flat on the wall as he grabs and pumps his cock with the other. He moves his hips into himself. He can’t contain it anymore. He curses himself for being so close to gazing upon what he wanted to see so fucking _badly_ , for ripping it away from himself just so he could give himself these illicit touches in the privacy of his own bathroom.

He wants to see Kiryu again, he _needs_ to see him, vulnerable, sopping wet, panting and moaning while his incredible, irresistible body is taken advantage of. Irresistible. The word catches in his brain. He can’t resist him no matter how hard he tries. He can’t. He’s trying.

He’s aggressively jerking himself off because he can’t resist him, he’s pressing his cheek against the wall of his shower because he can’t resist him, he’s even climaxing because he can’t resist him. His breaths come in and out rough.

Because of him …? No. He can’t blame Kiryu for anything.

He rinses the cum off his hand, grabs a bar of soap and sits on the floor of the shower, letting the water rain down on him.

Chiaki’s the one at fault. He runs his fingers across his face.

He’s so gross.

~

A week later, Chiaki’s goofing around with his two best friends at the park.

He said something stupid regarding oranges a few minutes ago, so Takamine crawled down to the ground and has been laying face down on the grass since then. Kanata, thinking it would be fun, laid down face-up next to him. He insists they’re both dead.

“Are you guys gonna be dead all day?” Chiaki asks. “I’m sorry.”

Neither of them move a muscle.

“Takamine, I am so sorry I argued with you about oranges growing underground,” he pleaded. “When were my parents supposed to tell me they grew on trees? I’m sorry!”

Kanata opens one eye. “You do not need to apologize to me, Chiaki. I am not mad.”

“Really? Then will you stop being dead?”

Kanata closes his eye again.

“No!” Chiaki shouts.

He sighs and sits down on the grass. All he can do is wait them out. Luckily, his phone vibrates in his pocket. He has a text from Kiryu. He droops his shoulders to look up at the sky for a moment before he’s ready to read it.

_you wanna hang out tonight? roommates not home and I just started this new tv show_

Mm. There’s nothing more appealing than some fresh television.

Chiaki texts back, _Cool, what’s it about?_

Kiryu gets back to him right away. _it’s gonna sound dumb if I try to explain_

_its about like office workers. it’s kind of dramatic but its also funny. sometimes its funny bc its dramatic_

Chiaki smiles while he replies. _I don’t know. sounds dumb._

There’s a bit of delay to Kiryu’s response. _-__________- just come over_

Chiaki hums. _Right away!_

He looks up at the dead bodies in front of him. “Guys! Please stop being dead. I wanna leave but I’m going to feel really bad if you don’t get up first. Guys! Takamine. Kanata.”

“Leave me here to die,” Takamine finally says.

“Kanata, will he die if I leave you two alone?” Chiaki asks.

“We cannot die a second time,” Kanata says.

“Don’t tell him that… I’m not getting up until he leaves,” Takamine says.

“He will die with me,” Kanata amends.

Takamine groans aggressively.

Chiaki shrugs. “I’m going to leave. Sorry again for orange crimes. Have fun!” He shouts.

~

A short train ride later, Chiaki is at Kiryu’s place.

Kiryu knocks his head against the back of the couch and laughs.

“You weren’t joking! I haven’t even sat down yet and you’re laughing,” Chiaki says.

“Then you should come sit down and watch with me,” Kiryu responds. He pats the spot right next to him.

Chiaki cocks his head and looks down. There’s hardly enough space between Kiryu and the armrest for Chiaki to sit there. He doesn’t mind though, he sits down where he was asked to, but Kiryu looks away and covers his mouth. 

Oops. “Is this too close?” Chiaki asks.

“No. Sit wherever you’re comfortable,” Kiryu reassures him.

Chiaki smiles and stays where he is. He feels incredibly comfortable and happy that Kiryu would text him the moment he did something he thought he was interested in. He feels comfortable sitting close to people, despite the fact that the space in between them is too small to even put his hand down on. He’s comfortable with one hand on the armrest and the other in his lap.

  
After a few episodes they’re both still laughing together.

“Sorry for saying this sounded dumb,” Chiaki says. “I kind of just wanted to irritate you.”

“Oh my god. You of all people were trying to get a rise out of me,” Kiryu says.

“So what if I was?” Chiaki asks.

“I’d let you get whatever rise out of me you wanted,” Kiryu admits.

Chiaki laughs. “That sounds weird!”

“I don’t give a shit if it does.”

Chiaki smiles, but leaves it at that. Kiryu doesn’t care if anybody thinks he’s weird. Since when did Chiaki? Why has he been giving himself a hard time for being weird? It’s a weird he hasn’t had to confront before, sure, but it isn’t unprecedented. If he told Kiryu about it, he would probably just laugh.

Not that he would ever tell him. Not an option. No.

Kiryu drops his hand into the small sliver of couch between them. It’s just kind of laying there. Kiryu knows Chiaki likes to be physically affectionate, even in weird ways, so is it an offer? Would he do something like that?

He doesn’t care if it is or not. He takes it and holds it with his hand. It’s warm and it feels right. Kiryu doesn’t say anything and he doesn’t resist, so he looks over to gauge his reaction.

Is that a smirk?

Chiaki rubs their palms together absent-mindedly while he watches the show. There’s a really dramatic scene going on right now, but Kiryu said earlier he laughed at a few serious moments. He has a paper trail to prove it.

After the episode ends, Kiryu takes his hand away but still doesn’t say anything. Chiaki has half a mind to complain about it, but Kiryu stretches that arm over the top of the couch, over Chiaki.

He’s probably just trying to get comfortable. That’s fine. 

But his arm falls from the back of the couch right around Chiaki's shoulder. When he doesn't resist, Kiryu turns to him and caresses his cheek.

Chiaki looks him right in the eyes. He doesn’t know what’s happening now. He can’t tell what he’s thinking until he leans his face closer, until Chiaki closes his eyes and receives a gentle kiss on his lips. Kiryu backs away to where he was before, but Chiaki doesn’t open his eyes. His heart pounds. His face heats up like a lightbulb.

His gay friend just kissed him.

On the mouth, but that's not the worst part. The worst part of it is he wants _more_.

He wants it, but he knows it’s bad for them. He wants to think this through. He wants to talk about this, he wants to ask why this is happening, but all he does is rest his hand on Kiryu’s neck to kiss him back. So Kiryu kisses him again, and he kisses him again, and again, again… They’re the softest, most chaste kisses he’s ever gotten. There’s no ill intent behind them. He doesn’t know what the hell it could possibly be for, but it’s not for lust. He’s not trying to get him hot and bothered, but… Of course... It’s turning Chiaki on just having him this close.

Kiryu stops to look at him and smile. Chiaki looks at him with what he could only call a jumbled up pout on his flushed face. Kiryu tucks some hair behind his ear and Chiaki leans into the touch for a moment before he kisses him again. He needs more. He's being so gentle with him even now that he has Chiaki quivering in anticipation with each brush of their lips. Chiaki slowly wraps his arms around him and hugs him close, and Kiryu finally presses harder against him. He separates himself, gently pulling on him as a suggestion to lay down. He does as Kiryu says and suddenly he's laying on top of him, his tongue breaking past his defense within a single moment.

This is a full-fledged makeout session now. Kiryu only stops licking around inside his mouth to kiss him on the lips every now and then, his crotch is pressed so tightly against Chiaki's crotch… He was turned on enough sitting up but with Kiryu laying on top of him, pressing his back down into the cushions, feeling his mouth like he needs it to live, Chiaki can't handle it. He's beyond turned on. He's horny out of his mind. His cock is standing up in his pants begging to be noticed, to be found, to be humped and fondled as much as it can take. Chiaki groans, a terribly drawn out and high-pitched sound, when he feels Kiryu's dick poke at him through his sweatpants. It feels like he's been waiting for this moment for a lifetime. He pinches his leg to make sure he's awake. This is happening. He’s not having some sort of thirst-fueled fever dream.

He drags his hand down Kiryu's back. He clenches his eyes shut tight before he feels down lower, his hand trembling when it lands to squeeze Kiryu's ass. Kiryu pulls away from his mouth with a strained sound, he rests his head in the crook of Chiaki's neck, and he traps the hand on his ass in place with his own. Chiaki squeezes one soft, plump cheek again which prompts Kiryu to thrust himself against his crotch. Hard. Chiaki trembles underneath him and an embarrassing moan slips out of his mouth into Kiryu's ear. Kiryu humps and grinds on him without mercy and Chiaki’s breath catches with every thrust. Each one is a surprise, a surprise that he’s still going, a surprise he’s doing any of this at all. He doesn’t want him to stop. The feeling of their erections brushed up against each other is a delicacy he wants to savor.

Kiryu’s kissing him again in a frenzy, it’s suddenly a disorganized mess of tongues, but he pulls himself away. And Chiaki hates the whine he lets out when he does.

“Come to my room,” Kiryu suggests. He goes back to whisper in his ear, “Please.”

It only takes three seconds for Chiaki to nod. It’s desperate. This is horrible.

He manages to keep some of his dignity by walking on his own two feet, settling down on his futon before he can be pushed onto it.

Kiryu hovers above him on his hands and knees, and though he’s only been gone a minute Chiaki’s almost praying to have his weight cover him again. He unbuttons Chiaki’s shirt all the way. Chiaki closes his eyes, flushed, impatient, accepting his situation, and takes off his own pants. Kiryu takes his underwear away as soon as his jeans are on the floor, his cock springing out with its fully erect glory on display. It’s out in the open. He couldn’t be more vulnerable, but Kiryu doesn’t make a move. Chiaki nervously opens one eye.

“... Are you okay?” Kiryu asks. “You’re shaking. Like, a lot.”

He’s right. He hadn’t noticed until he opened his eye and even his eyelid was vibrating.

“I, um, I’ve never… done this before,” Chiaki admits.

“Oh shit. Seriously?” Kiryu rubs his own face. “I would’ve done this completely different if I knew you were a virgin.”

“No, _no_ \-- I’m not a _virgin_!” Chiaki bangs his head against the pillow. “I only, umm, but I’ve only had sex with women. Like… um… Vaginally?”

“Wow, okay. Uhh. I don’t wanna hear anymore about that.”

“Right! Right, I’m sorry, I just. I’m scared. Isn’t it gonna… hurt?”

“... Hurt?”

“Won’t it?! Like…” Chiaki makes a circle with one hand and pushes a finger through it. He makes a questioning gesture with his hands afterward.

“... Oh my god. No. I’m not going to do that to you. We’re not doing that.”

“I thought we were having sex? I’m naked. I don’t understand.”

Kiryu chuckles. He looks guilty right after. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to laugh... Just trust me, okay? I guarantee you’re not getting penetrated.”

Chiaki furrows his eyebrows. “... A no penetration guarantee?”

Kiryu chuckles, again. “Don’t -- Stop making me laugh. I’m so fucking horny right now.”

“Okay, I’m sorry! But, I trust you, so… I’ll stop talking.”

He receives a kiss on the lips to really shut him up while Kiryu presses the hem of his sweatpants against Chiaki’s cock. He grinds up against him and Chiaki grips the comforter in his hand. Kiryu keeps himself there, rocking against Chiaki’s dick while he trails his fingers down his body, his chest as the starting line. It doesn’t seem like he’s interested in any more foreplay, his hand only stopping to trace against his happy trail before he’s pressing on Chiaki’s balls. He makes a sound but Kiryu silences him with a few kisses. Kiryu flops onto his side and grabs Chiaki’s now unobstructed cock. Chiaki whines while he gets stroked up and down. He can only take a little before he turns himself to kiss Kiryu, and Kiryu holds him close with his other arm in turn.

Chiaki is desperate to hold Kiryu back, he wants to have his hands anywhere and everywhere on him. He grabs at his shoulder and his face before forcing his tongue past his lips. Kiryu picks up his pace when he does, jerking him harder and faster until he can’t even think enough to utilize the fine movements he needs to keep himself in Kiryu’s mouth. He pulls on his cock a few times, slower and much rougher, and it forces a short trail of precum out of him. He lets go to push Chiaki to lay flat again.

Kiryu looks entertained when he flicks his tongue once over one of Chiaki’s nipples, when he trails kisses down his abdomen, when he grabs the shaft of his cock again and licks up his precum. Chiaki throws his head back and moans. Kneeling on the floor, he’s sucking on the head of his dick, he’s taking in more of it, he’s pressing his tongue up against it in the most overwhelming way Chiaki’s ever been touched. He’s not stopping, either, he keeps going and it keeps feeling _better_. Chiaki can’t even be ashamed of how hard he’s panting and moaning anymore. It feels incredible. Kiryu deserves to know that. He wants him to know so, so badly how much he’s getting to him. How far he’s already gotten to him.

Chiaki loses all track of time while Kiryu just keeps going and _going_ , sucking his cock, wrapping his lips tight around it while he takes it in and out, and while it hardly seems like he started at all it feels like forever, too, before Chiaki tenses up and cums all inside his mouth.

Immediately following his orgasm he grabs the pillow and hides his face underneath it. He can’t breathe calm or consistent. He’s never felt this sexually satisfied in his life.

When the pillow is taken away from him, Kiryu looks him in the eyes. He licks his lips before he swallows, slowly, every last bit of semen Chiaki left in his mouth. Chiaki closes his eyes back and groans. Kiryu pulls down his sweatpants and presses their chests together. He grabs his dick, at least half of it is pressed up against Chiaki’s stomach, and jerks himself off. Chiaki can’t see it. He wants to. He _has_ to. He needs to see it _or he’s going to die_. He tries to push him up and off of him so he can at least get one tiny little glimpse of his hard, lonely cock getting beaten exactly like it deserves, he pushes at him harder and harder with each moan Kiryu lets out on his neck, but he can’t move him. All he has to show for it is the feeling of it happening on his stomach; the feeling of his cock, the feeling of the precum he forced him to make on his stomach, and the short bursts of warm cum he was left with at the end when Kiryu nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck and came.

After his last chance leaves the station, Chiaki pulls him in and squeezes Kiryu in a hug until he forces the last bit of air out of his lungs.

Kiryu pants against one side of his neck and caresses the other with his hand. “Thank yoouuu,” he breathes out.

Chiaki clenches his hand on the back of his shirt. He’s just had the rug of euphoria pulled out from underneath him.

What the fuck did he just do?

Kiryu sits up after enjoying a few minutes of afterglow. “Sorry I made a mess,” he says, grabbing some tissues to clean it up.

“Well… That’s okay,” Chiaki responds.

Kiryu looks relaxed, he looks happy while he cleans up his “mess”.

What did that just mean to him? What does it mean to Chiaki?

“You can use my shower if you want,” Kiryu offers.

“No, I’m…” Chiaki stops. “I have to go. Don’t worry about it.”

“... Oh,” Kiryu responds, and he sounds disappointed enough to break Chiaki’s heart. “Alright. If you’re sure.”

“I’m sorry, I have class tomorrow,” Chiaki lies. “I can’t…”

Kiryu smiles but avoids eye contact. “No, don’t apologize. I don’t want to hear that.”

“Okay, well…” Chiaki smiles. “Thank you.”

  
Chiaki gets home, takes a shower and collapses on his futon.

He thought it wasn’t weird. He doesn’t know when it _started_ being weird.

He doesn’t know how it came to this ultimate, fucked up climax of weird.

He wanted it to, so shouldn’t he be happy? He’s not. But he might be.

He’s tired.


	3. Chapter 3

One week and some days after he had weird sex with his friend, Chiaki is snuggled up in bed. He woke up early and wants to go back to sleep. That's what he’s been trying to do for half an hour. He’s exhausted. He gives up, wraps his arm around his pillow and goes on his phone. He’s relieved to see no one sent him any angry texts while he was asleep considering he left a few people on read last night. It’s not like him, he hates to do it, but he’s been having a hard time. He’ll get back to them when he’s a little more conscious.

He doesn’t have the opportunity, however, for the one person whose texts he didn’t even open. He just got a new text from him. He shuts his eyes and hugs his pillow close.

_ why are you ignoring me _

He doesn’t know what he could possibly tell Kiryu. He glances up at the texts from him he hadn’t read yet.

_ hey. what are you up to _ , the first one reads. He’s ignored that one for three days.

_ do you want to hang tomorow? if you dont have plans _ , he said yesterday afternoon.

Chiaki decides to play the oblivious but friendly card.  _ Good morning! I didnt know you woke up this early _

His phone pings.  _ i dont _

_ if i pissed you off can you just fucking tell me _

_ I dont want you of all people to ghost me. i thought we were friends _

That one hurts. But he feels relieved with his usage of “friends”. They’re still friends, even after what happened between them. Just friends.

_ I’m sorry _ , he texts him back.

_ I’m not mad or anything. Im just dealing with something right now. but I know thats not a good excuse. _

_ Can we hang out later? _

Chiaki nervously stares at his phone for a few minutes before Kiryu responds.

_ Please _ , is all he says.

~

Chiaki is sitting on Kiryu’s couch again. They hung around outside for awhile before it got dark, but now he’s on his couch.

He wasn’t sure what he was walking into when he agreed to this, but both of them were calm and comfortable right away. Kiryu wasn’t mad. He was just lonely and confused.

Chiaki brought one of his textbooks with him and he’s stretched out at one end of the couch trying to study it. Kiryu flops down onto the other side with his own book. They’re not really studying together, the books aren’t for the same class by a longshot, just enjoying each other’s company. Chiaki is mostly focused, but he keeps glancing over at the other side of the couch. His friend is staring down at his book every time he looks, but he can’t get himself to stop checking to make sure.

He’s afraid Kiryu is going to make a move on him. The only thing he’s more afraid of is the possibility of him  _ not  _ making a move. He’s scared to  _ death _ that he won’t. That he won't kiss him ever again.

It’s confusing to feel relief and disappointment at the same time. Especially since the disappointment far outweighs the relief. If you had his relief on a scale and you carelessly tossed the disappointment on the other end, the weight discrepancy would send the relief careening through the air.

They banter with each other a good bit. It feels comfortable, for now, but Kiryu closes his book after a little less than an hour passes.

“Too much crap... Gotta be break time by now,” Kiryu says.

“That’s a good idea. If you don’t pace yourself you’ll just burn out,” Chiaki responds.

Kiryu approaches him, walking across the cushions with his knees. “You’re still readin’ that book, though,” he observes.

“I think this chapter is almost over. Just give me a few minutes,” Chiaki says.

Kiryu picks the textbook out of Chiaki’s hands. “No, I want you to stop paying attention to that book now.” He sets it down along with Chiaki’s glasses before he straddles Chiaki’s lap. “Why don’t you pay attention to me for a little bit?”

“U-umm… Sure,” Chiaki squeaks out.

Kiryu stretches his arms out on either side of Chiaki, planting them on the couch. Chiaki receives one of those soft, lovely kisses of his he enjoyed so much. Just one, though, because the next one is sloppy, it’s hungry, his mouth is parted enough to make it wet and noisy. Chiaki can’t help but kiss him back. It’s hot. He likes it.

His hand is on Kiryu’s back, he’s grabbing a fistful of his shirt, because he’s enjoying it. Because he’s nervous. He’s nervous because even after the week-long crisis he went through, he’s still enjoying it. He told himself, he  _ promised  _ if this happened again it wouldn’t go anywhere. He can’t trust himself to do this again. He doesn’t understand it because it doesn’t make one damn bit of sense. Kiryu’s tongue is in his mouth, he’s lapping on his tongue, and Chiaki is letting him do it. He’s encouraging him, he’s going along with it, he’s doing it too.

“You’re so hottt,” Kiryu moans into his mouth.

And that’s when it hits him.

He’s leading him on.

Kiryu doesn’t know any of what’s going on in his head. He probably thinks Chiaki is interested in him, he thinks he’s interested in men.

This is horrible.

Chiaki prys Kiryu’s mouth off his. “I-- Kiryu,” he chokes out right away. “I… can’t do this. I’m… I can’t. This has to stop.”

“... Oh,” Kiryu responds, and he sounds as disappointed as he did the last time he said it. “Fuck. I’m sorry. I thought…”

“Don’t apologize! I’m sorry, I wasn’t… I wasn’t clear with you. I don’t want you to feel bad,” Chiaki says. “I should’ve said something.  _ So  _ much sooner. This is my fault.”

Kiryu shakes his head while he climbs off Chiaki’s lap. “No, you shouldn’t have to tell me to stop… I fucked up. I’m sorry.”

“No, listen to me. You asked and I told you yes, even though I shouldn’t have. I’m… I feel terrible. I’m leading you on… This has to stop.”

Kiryu awkwardly chuckles while he shakes his head again. “God, I knew that was why you were ignoring me, but I went and convinced myself it wasn’t a problem. When you told me it was alright, I thought…” He sighs. “This is… weird. Do you even still want to be friends after what I… uh… did to you?”

“It’s not like that!” Chiaki swallows. “I don’t… I don’t regret what we’ve already done. At all. I just don’t think it’s fair to you to keep doing this.”

“... Alright… If you say so.”

“I love the friendship we have. There’s no way I’m going to let it go over this.”

Kiryu sighs, but he smiles too. “It’s always so hard to go for the nice ones.”

Chiaki fakes his own smile. He doesn't feel very nice right now.

~

Five days later, Chiaki is drinking.

Kiryu's roommate invited his friends over as a small birthday surprise. He bought a veritable pile of alcohol to celebrate his twenty-first birthday with a big chaotic bang.

It takes no time at all for everyone in attendance to have too much. It's fun, because all of Kiryu's friends happen to be fun drunks instead of shithead drunks. His roommate is ironically the only one who gets upset, but he excuses himself to sleep early after he stuffs his mouth full of cake.

By two in the morning everybody else has left. Chiaki is alone with Kiryu. Chiaki has had a lot more to drink than the birthday boy. He's lying on the floor in front of the couch trying not to fall asleep.

Kiryu downs the rest of the can in his hand and pushes Chiaki’s shoulder with his foot. "Heeyy," he slurs. "You awake?"

"I… am  _ trying _ ," Chiaki responds.

"Whyyy?" Kiryu asks.

"... Because…"

"For me?"

Chiaki nods.

Kiryu leans down and grins. "If all you're gon' do is lay on the floor, you can jus' sleep."

"Noooooo," Chiaki whines and rolls over. "If I… do then your birthday's over."

Kiryu ruffles his hair. "I had s' much fun 'lready."

"I want more."

"Well I don' wanna talk t' you. Ya make me sound dumb when yer not slurrin' your speech."

Chiaki climbs up to put his head on the cushions. "I wanna talk. You don' sound dumb."

Kiryu ruffles his hair again.

"Kiryu, ‘m not a dog."

"What're you?"

"Your friend."

"Dog people sayin' dogs're friends all'a the time, so. There. Doggy boy."

Kiryu runs his hand through Chiaki's hair thoroughly this time, twirling it in his fingers and rubbing his scalp. He pets the back of his neck and stops when Chiaki whines.

"'M sorry," Kiryu says.

"No, I like it… too much… Do it again."

"I don' wanna get'n trouble."

Chiaki rests his head on his arms. "Can we… talk about it?"

Kiryu takes a deep breath. "D'ya have somethin' to say?"

Chiaki nods.

"Then yeah. I wanna hear it."

"Well, I wanna... kiss you."

Kiryu's hand is back in Chiaki's hair. "And?"

"I don't know why I wanna kiss you. It's weird. You make me feel so weird..." Chiaki nuzzles his own arm. He stops talking and closes his eyes. His eyes bolt back open right away. “Huh… What was I saying?”

“Y’just said you think ’m real sexy.”

Chiaki groans. “No, damn it, I didn’ wanna say that out loud!”

Kiryu chuckles.

"Nn… I’m sorry for saying that. I can't understand how you make me feel. I don’t get it at all so I just feel like I'm taking advantage of you, and you're such a nice guy, so I don't wanna do that... But you make me feel these new emotions I haven't felt before."

"... Yer not takin' advantage of me, jus' breakin' my heart."

"I'm sorry… Thought I was doing the right thing," Chiaki sighs. "It felt so good when we had sex, I mean, I've done it a handful of times before, but I've never… felt like  _ that  _ before. It was way, way way way better. Is it weird that I wanna feel that way again?"

"No. I don't think any'a this's weird."

Chiaki looks up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Really? You promise? Even though we're friends?"

Kiryu smiles. "Yea.  _ 'Cuz  _ you're my friend."

Chiaki climbs up on the couch, climbs up Kiryu, and kisses him. It's far from perfect, kind of just mashing their mouths together, but Chiaki doesn't have the fine motor skills to do any better right now. He smells like beer, but his tongue makes him feel warm. It sparks a desire to feel warmer within him. He slips his arms around Kiryu's waist and their tongues make an awful mess when they part for Chiaki to drop his head on his chest.

Kiryu is petting his head. Again. He’s obsessed. "Too sleepy for this, ain'tcha."

Chiaki nuzzles into his chest. "No… Not if we do it like last time."

  
Chiaki's boxers are hanging off his ankles before he knows it. Kiryu is already in the middle of sucking and jerking him off. Chiaki pants with his face pressed on the back of the couch. It’s so tempting to finally play with his hair, and Chiaki can’t resist a single temptation he gets right now. He digs his fingers into Kiryu’s hair and twists his locks around. It doesn’t feel nearly as stiff as he thought it would. It’s a little greasy, but it still imparts such a lovely feeling on his hand. His palm is smoothing it down after to get even more of a feel of it. Whatever he’s putting in his hair that holds like that but leaves it malleable is probably magic.

Kiryu’s work is sloppy right now, but his frenzied tongue doing whatever it can to get a taste of his cock is more than enough to make him shiver. It’s hot to watch Kiryu do whatever’s going to satisfy himself the most rather than what’s most efficient or what’ll feel the best for the recipient. It’s overwhelming. He drags his tongue from base to tip, he skirts his tongue across the head, across a little bead of precum, and Chiaki can’t help but guide his mouth back around his dick. He pushes down on Kiryu’s neck to get more of himself inside. Kiryu chuckles around it before he takes it in and out, but he pops it back out entirely after a few times.

Chiaki whines, long and drawn out. “Pleasee,” he begs.

Kiryu climbs up Chiaki and licks his neck. “Be patient,” he breathes before he suckles on its skin.

Chiaki stutters out a moan. He runs his hands up Kiryu’s back and up his shirt. He digs his fingers in but not his nails. Kiryu takes it as an invitation under Chiaki’s shirt, racing up to press a nipple in between two of his fingers. He rubs his nipple in circles and Chiaki can feel his abandoned cock twitch against Kiryu's stomach. He grabs the bottom of Kiryu’s shirt and forces it off, breaking him from the suction on his neck.

Kiryu sits up. He grabs Chiaki’s ass and yanks him to sit against his crotch. Kiryu comes back down on top of him to hump against Chiaki’s poor cock with the erection sitting in his jeans. Kiryu runs his hand through Chiaki’s hair and Chiaki opens his mouth, beckoning Kiryu to kiss him. They kiss and, though he can’t taste it on his tongue, Chiaki has a rude reminder of where his mouth has been. Oops. Too late now.

Chiaki pulls him away just to give him one last kiss on the lips. His head falls back on the couch. “... Please,” he begs again.

Kiryu’s mouth is back around Chiaki’s dick as he decides to indulge him this time. His tongue isn’t playing games this time. It's taking exactly what he wants. He’s sucking on it hard, he’s gripping the base, and the touch of his wet tongue is as tantalizing as ever. He’s built Chiaki up so high, he’s so hard and desperate for stimulation, for pleasure, for release, that he comes after only a few minutes of being worked. He collapses onto the couch and just breathes.

Just like last time Kiryu’s mouth is full of cum. Just like last time he grabs Chiaki’s face to look straight at him while he swallows it. He loudly fiddles with his belt. He tries to lay on top of Chiaki’s limp body to jerk himself off, just like last time, but Chiaki stops him.

“No… Let me watch,” Chiaki breathes out.

Kiryu takes a moment to process the request. He pulls his jeans and boxers down to his knees before laying back to spread his legs out on the other side of the couch.

Kiryu’s hand acts unfamiliar at first, the tips of his fingers tracing up his length before his thumb spreads around the precum on his head. He grabs himself and jerks slow for just one moment before he’s pumping himself hard. He throws his head back and whines at his own touch. It’s an intoxicating sight. Chiaki’s eyes are entranced, though he has to fight hard with his drunken, sleep-deprived and pleasure riddled brain trying to shut his lids and sleep. It’s surprising to see, with both of them uncovered in close proximity, with Kiryu’s cock receiving a merciless beating right in front of him, that both of their dicks are relatively close in size. Kiryu is bigger, as expected, but it’s not by much at all. It humbles the familiarly Kiryu has with himself, the short strokes and the tight grip he knows he wants, that he knows his cock  _ needs  _ when he’s been driven so far up the wall. He's working his desperate, deserving cock so hard and fast, he's gripping his inner thigh with his free hand and he's making delicious sounds like clockwork. Kiryu’s breath catches in his throat; he moans and whines but he just keeps going. The rest of his body stops, the last few stuttered strokes from his right hand the only distraction from him coming to his climax. Cum spurts out from his head in bursts and he rushes to try and keep from a mess. He closes his eyes and unevenly breathes.

Kiryu gets to relax for a minute before his eyes bolt open. "Fuck," he says, and his eyes dart across the couch. "Please tell me I didn' get anythin' on the couch. If I got cum on the couch Nito's gon' fuckin' kill me."

"I don't see anything," Chiaki breathes in response.

Kiryu relaxes again. He reaches for his discarded shirt on the floor and rubs his hands over it. "Okay. Phew. Tha's good."

Chiaki climbs on top of him, puts his weight on him and gives him a kiss. He kisses all around his face and his neck.

Kiryu opens his eyes so slightly. “... Morisawa.”

Chiaki looks up.

“Please spend the night with me.”

“Uhh… I don’t…”

“Please? Is'so late. You’re drunk. Is'my  _ birthday _ , please.”

Chiaki rests his cheek on Kiryu’s pec and closes his eyes. “... Mm… I’ll stay, then…”

Kiryu smiles with all his teeth. He holds him close.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovingly crass vocabulary only gets worse from here! Hahaha ☆

The next morning, Chiaki is in the bathroom.

He shuffled to his feet clad in just his shirt and underwear once he woke up because he couldn’t handle the sight of his friend sleeping right beside him. Now he’s washing his hands and trying not to catch his reflection. He splashes water on his face to try and wake himself up, maybe somehow a shock of cold could help his splitting hangover, but he forgets a crucial step of washing your face.

The part where you look up from the sink and meet your own eyes, water dripping from your chin with your hair singed in the crossfire. He takes a deep breath, releases it and wipes his face on the closest towel. Doesn’t matter if it’s clean or what it was used for. He can’t be bothered to worry about it when he’s still all gross from the night before. He straightens out his shirt before he leaves the room to…

Have a confrontation with Kiryu’s roommate, apparently, since he’s now standing in the kitchen.

“Oh! Hi! Good morning,” Chiaki says.

“Good morning,” Nito responds. He’s stirring sugar and cream into his tea. “Is Kuro-chin awake?”

“No, he’s still asleep,” Chiaki says.

“Alright, can you let me know when he’s up? I’ve got something for him.”

Chiaki tries not to break into a cold sweat under the affirmation that it’s very, very obvious what happened and why he’s here. He's fortunate to be an adept liar. “Wow, you still have something else for him? You’re very kind, Nito.”

Nito smiles, but shrugs. “He’s a nice guy. He deserves some birthday glamor.”

“I know, right?” Chiaki laughs. “But, I’m actually about to get my stuff and leave, so… I can’t pass on the message for you.”

“Oh, sorry. I didn’ think you were that kind of guy.” Nito sips his tea. “I guess that’s just something 'bout the kind of guys he attracts.”

“... Oh." Chiaki stares blankly past Nito. "Like, the… other guys he has over?”

Nito nods and Chiaki… feels something. He hurries back into Kiryu’s bedroom to put on the rest of his clothes. He slips on his shoes and picks up his bag by the front door.

“Nito?” Chiaki calls.

Nito looks up.

“When Kiryu wakes up, can you tell him… Can you tell him I said thanks? Because, um…” Chiaki shakes his head. “No, that’s weird, isn't it? Nevermind. Don’t worry about it. I’ll deal with that myself.”

“Alright. See you around, Chiaki-chin,” Nito waves.

Chiaki waves back. “Bye!”

Something twists in Chiaki’s gut again, but this time he recognizes the feeling.

It makes him feel sick.

~

Soon, Chiaki is at home.

He has another kitchen confrontation to face since his own blonde roommate is _also_ in the kitchen.

“Hey, Moricchi. You want some eggs?” Hakaze asks.

Chiaki slumps over the counter. “I do, please.”

Hakaze cracks an egg onto his pan, another one following right behind. “Who kept you last night? You never came home. Left me all alone with Senacchi, man.”

Chiaki rubs his head. “Well… I slept with Kiryu.”

“... Okay… Come on, dude, say it some other way. You make it so easy to clown on you my conscience is starting to creep up on me.”

“I drooled all over his shoulder.”

Hakaze looks back at him. His face is all twisted up.

“... Yesterday was his birthday.”

“Okay.” Hakaze hands him a plate. “You can have the first ones, okay? Just knock it off. Okay?”

"Really? Thank you!"

Chiaki digs his fork into the egg. The bright yolk seeps out, soaks his toast and he slowly chews it.

~

About one week later, Chiaki is on a train with Kiryu.

Kiryu was kind enough to invite Chiaki out to dinner with him. They got to do more things together, too. It’s the first significant chunk of time they’ve spent with each other since his birthday. Ever since Chiaki spilled a lot of the thoughts he held onto into the open… But Chiaki feels fine. He’s full from a nice dinner with his friend, and now they’re on a train headed for… dessert.

Before they got on the train Kiryu offered, in his salacious tone, for Chiaki to come over for “dessert”. Chiaki shudders thinking of what he could mean. He’s excited already.

Nervous. He meant to say nervous.

It’s a little strange that he feels significantly less stressed about whatever thing he has going on with Kiryu now that it happened again. It _is_ still confusing, but he almost feels reassured. Kiryu doesn’t think it’s weird. Kiryu is just his friend. He said those things himself.

Chiaki doesn’t think it’s weird to hug his friends. It’s not weird to give tight hugs, to walk with your arms around each other’s shoulders or even to hold hands.

Kiryu doesn’t think it’s weird, even with the same good friends, for them to kiss, for them to touch each other, or for them to cuddle in bed until they fall asleep. It’s the exact same logic, just a little more intimate.

How can he say they’re different? If Kiryu is alright with it then Chiaki doesn’t think any of that’s weird, either. It’s nice. He likes it.

He likes that it can just happen and not be weird.

  
At Kiryu’s apartment, Chiaki smiles with eagerness and nervousness both behind it. Chiaki shirks off his jacket and such, but Kiryu only kicks off his shoes to speed ahead in the house. Chiaki looks at the ground. He can feel a blush coming over him. There’s rattling in the kitchen, Kiryu’s opening cabinets and the refrigerator door…

“I think I got the ingredients to make just about whatever you could want,” Kiryu says. He looks up at him. “Any cravings? I’m thinking about making a cake, but I’ll do whatever.”

Cake?

Oh god. Chiaki is _so_ fucking dense.

“Cake…? O-oh, cake sounds delicious, if you're not already sick of it from your party!” He chokes out.

He literally meant dessert.

Of _course_ he did. Why would he have meant anything else?

“Yeah, it'll be fine. I think I want something rich and thick. Something you only crave every now and then…” Kiryu snaps. “Like chocolate cake. Chocolate sound good?”

“That’s a great idea! It’s been awhile since I had chocolate.”

“That’s the perfect time for it.”

Chiaki sits at the table and covers his red face but Kiryu walks right over and uncovers him.

“You just sit here ‘nd I’ll have it in the oven real soon.” Kiryu kisses him on the cheek, but it’s not enough.

Chiaki kisses him back, but on the mouth this time. It might’ve been a little desperate. Maybe Kiryu won’t notice.

But he does. He smiles. “What’s that passionate kiss for? Your face’s all red, too.”

“It’s… It’s nothing! Just a little misunderstanding.”

“Misunderstanding? What’dyou misunderstand?”

“What was it? Um, haha…" Chiaki gulps. “The part about… coming over… for dessert.”

“Huh?” Kiryu looks confused before he smirks. “Morisawa. What did you think I meant by dessert?”

Chiaki is red. He’s so, so red. “I didn’t think _anything_.”

Kiryu laughs. “Bullshit.” Kiryu kisses him again. “... It’s fine. We can do that too, but my roommate should be home right now. He doesn’t mind when I have guys over, but… You might, so you should know.”

Chiaki’s heart sinks.

“Don’t frown. Is that a no…?” Kiryu questions Chiaki’s lack of response.

“No! I mean, it’s not. I…” Chiaki nervous laughs. “I’m fine with that. I can be really quiet.”

“Don’t make some special exception. He won’t listen either way.”

“Um, if you say so.”

“I still wanna make cake for you, so… Hold tight ‘til it goes in the oven, okay?”

“Okay.”

Chiaki melts onto his own arms. He can’t hide his disappointment.

Kiryu has “guys” over. It’s the same thing Nito said the morning after their last time sleeping together. Other "guys", like it’s a common occurrence. Like Chiaki isn’t the only one in his life. It’s a... selfish concept to be jealous over.

It’s not like they’re dating, and it’s not like Chiaki wants to obstruct any sort of romantic fulfillment Kiryu wants to chase after, but he has this feeling in his gut.

He wants to be enough for him. He wants to be the guy he wants. He wants to keep him coming back for more as long as he can. He doesn't know why he wants it and he doesn't know how to make it happen.

"Oh, damn," Kiryu says. "I actually rolled my futon up this morning." He looks over. "Hate to ask, but would you be comfortable setting it back up? You can wait for me in my room."

"... Yeah! I can do that. It's the least I could do when you're baking an entire cake."

"C'mon, s'not that big a deal. I wanted cake."

  
Chiaki sits against the wall on Kiryu's newly made bed. His eyes glance around the small room, catching on piles of clothes and stacks of books, and the thought of organizing his space is tempting. Are they close enough where he won't take offense? Maybe. But it's safer to just forget about it since he doesn't even mind the mess. The rough edges he finds on Kiryu sometimes are part of his charm, it's part of what makes him so rugged and handsome. It's weird to admit it… but it feels so good at the same time.

Kiryu is hot. Chiaki is attracted to him. Unbearably so, at certain times. His brain does backflips when he sees his expertly sculpted nude body, and recently when he's fully clothed, too. His shirts can be loose and pass the finer details to the imagination or they can be so tight that they give every curve of his huge chest away to whoever happens to look at him. Whether he's in his blue jeans, loose sweatpants, nothing but his boxers, in a jacket or pullover hoodie, he's still hot. Just the thought of him… is so much to handle. Being able to reach out and touch his face or his chest with no reaction worse than a laugh is a power that's hard to use with responsibility.

He hits his head against the wall because he is _not_ using that power responsibly. Because nothing has even been done to him but he feels warm and turned on. All he had to do was think of Kiryu asleep on the very bed he's sitting on, his hair fallen down and his chest bare for him to crave the indulgence of his tongue and its many wonders. His tongue, such an insignificant part of the human body made essential to life through the pleasure it's aroused on every part of Chiaki's body.

Chiaki thinks of him more, all his sensitive, private parts, the reactions he'd have if Chiaki took advantage of them, it's all he can think about.

He unbuttons his pants and slides his hand down in it. Kiryu is coming for him eventually. He carefully touches himself over his underwear just to try and tide himself over for a few more minutes.

Kiryu enters the room and shuts the door behind him. "Cake's in the oven. It's looking good, too," he remarks.

Chiaki does nothing but look up at him.

" _Morisawa_. Damn." Kiryu grins. "I only left you alone for maybe twenty minutes 'nd yet you had to go and start without me."

"No, it's not like that! I just…"

Kiryu kneels in front of the futon to crawl over to Chiaki. "Don't needa make excuses for me." He kisses him. "But, y'know, I never woulda guessed you were this horny mess of a guy if I never learned first hand."

"I'm not…!" Chiaki groans. "But I'm _not_ that kind of guy. I don't know why I…"

Kiryu kisses him again. "You don't get how into it I am. It's been a long time since I met a guy who wants it more than I do. 'Nd, you know, I want it really fucking bad."

Chiaki looks off with a sheepish smile. His face feels warm. Maybe he has more of a chance of being special to him than he thought, even if he's standing out in the most mortifying way he could stand out.

Kiryu is kissing him with feeling now. He's pushing Chiaki into the wall while he forces himself in past his lips. He has a good hold of Chiaki's shirt and pulls it up so slightly to trace his hand over his stomach. Kiryu gets up to straddle his lap, but he doesn't even acknowledge the erection he sits down on. With a hand on the back of Chiaki's neck, he just keeps their escalating, messy kiss going from his new angle. Chiaki's hands drift under Kiryu's shirt. He takes in the skin of his back with one of his palms and his other hand is itching to experiment with all the parts he hasn't gotten to touch yet and finds his imagination once again has _nothing_ on the real thing.

His stomach feels so nice against the underside of his fingers. Chiaki loops his hands to the back, feeling him up, trying to play coy. One of them comes back to the front to eagerly squeeze one of Kiryu’s tits. It's embarrassing how excited he is about touching it. He can't hide what he really wants. Kiryu slips out an encouraging sound against Chiaki’s tongue. Being the first feel he’s copped of his chest, the toned but supple chest he’s wanted to fondle so, so embarrassingly bad, he doesn’t know if he can handle groping him more. Emotionally. His hand is frozen.

Kiryu grabs his wrist and makes his hand cover his whole pec. He traces his fingers against the back of Chiaki’s palm. He’s just shy of _begging_ him for more and he couldn't possibly deny his wishes. Chiaki squishes the whole thing in his hand. One of his fingers graze against Kiryu’s nipple on accident and both of them shiver at the touch, the reasoning for Chiaki being how desperately he wants to come back for more. Kiryu withdraws his tongue to give Chiaki big, wet kisses on his lips. Chiaki touches his nipple again, on purpose this time, rubbing it back and forth with two fingers.

Kiryu grinds his ass down on Chiaki’s dick. Chiaki throws his head back against the wall, he moans, it feels good, and by the time he looks back down Kiryu has already discarded his shirt. The sight is incredible. Two beautiful, plump pecs adorned with his delicious, addicting nipples and a necklace that just barely stops at his collarbone. He’s grabbing at Chiaki’s waistband so he helps him take his pants off. Kiryu makes just enough space between them to touch Chiaki’s dick over his underwear. He strokes it, gently, and Chiaki feels too provoked to resist himself. The hand on Kiryu’s back holds him closer, the one on his chest holds him still, and his tongue covers his nipple generously before it’s suckled in his mouth. Kiryu arches his back and moans. The strokes on Chiaki’s cock stop being so gentle. Chiaki stops being gentle, too. He _needs_ this. His tongue caresses it in his warm, wet mouth, he licks it up like he needs to suck from his tit or he'll starve and he's already on the brink of death. The hand on his back explores down and squeezes his ass.

Kiryu is whining. Loud. He literally could not care less that his roommate is in the next room.

Kiryu frees himself from Chiaki’s mouth, he puts his hands on the wall, he inches closer to Chiaki until their bodies are pressed right up against each other and Chiaki’s mouth is smothered in Kiryu’s tits. Kiryu kisses the top of Chiaki’s head before he grinds down again. He hops up and down on Chiaki’s barely covered cock. It’s hot, it’s _so_ hot, Chiaki is blindly groping his ass while his other hand is clenching the comforter. Kiryu is getting hard, he can feel the friction of his erection rubbing on his stomach, he can hardly focus on anything but that hot sensation. Kiryu is so close he can hardly breathe, even disregarding how much he’s forcing his air off rhythm, but it’s worth it, he needs this even if it kills him, because right now he needs Kiryu’s pecs in his face more than he needs to live. He squishes Kiryu’s ass in his hand one more time, hard, before his hand falls to the bed.

Kiryu lets him go. Chiaki takes a huge breath of air.

“Are you okay?” Kiryu questions.

“... I can’t--” Chiaki closes his eyes. “I can’t breathe.”

“Tell me that sooner, stupid.”

“ … I couldn’t. You would’ve stopped.”

“Even stupider than I thought… You're just gonna die for that?”

Chiaki nods. He shudders and moans when Kiryu grinds on him again. He climbs off Chiaki and palms his erection more. He lifts Chiaki’s shirt to sit above his chest with force and Kiryu can’t even touch him before he groans.

“Shut up… I need your cock so bad,” Kiryu whispers.

A chill runs up Chiaki's spine. His forwardness really, _really_ turns him on. Kiryu picks up and throws Chiaki onto his stomach. He helps Chiaki back up to rest on his knees with his face buried in the pillow. Kiryu kneels right behind him and presses his dick against Chiaki, against his ass and his own dick. He grinds up into him, repeatedly humping his erection into his ass.

Chiaki gulps. He's overwhelmed with a burst of mixed feelings. “Kiryuu,” he whines. “You… promised.”

Kiryu’s hand traces his thigh and finds his cock again, giving it a good rub. “Promised what?”

“Nn… Hah… You promised me you wouldn’t…”

Kiryu lets go and leans down to kiss Chiaki's back. “I’m not doing that. I swear.”

“I kind of like it, but I’m… not comfortable. So please stop...”

Kiryu kisses him again before he’s back where he was. “Okay… I won’t do it again.” He brushes his hand on his cock from the back, eventually gripping the whole thing to give him nice short strokes. “Sorry."

Chiaki lets a long and desperate moan out into the pillow. He hungrily presses himself down into Kiryu’s hand. Kiryu pulls Chiaki's underwear down to his knees and Chiaki whines at the sudden introduction of cold. Before he knows he's laid on his back being covered with kisses. Chiaki holds him as close as he used to be while Kiryu ravishes him. Eventually he rolls off him to lay on his side leaving Chiaki's dick completely exposed, but he doesn't touch it. He's still kissing him, he's playing with his nipples both with his hand and the occasional break to use his tongue. Chiaki is so wound up that he literally gasps when his ass gets grabbed.

Kiryu sits up beside Chiaki's chest. Just to be as big of a tease as humanly possible, he sits there and looms over him in silence. But he wants him. He wants him down at his level. He wants to feel his warm touch, he wants all the most sensitive parts of his body fondled and groped in his rough hands for an eternity and a half. Kiryu _has_ to want it too. They want each other, which makes it feel downright cruel to strip him and just leave him lying there vulnerable, defenseless and harder than a fucking boulder.

It feels like centuries pass by before Kiryu grabs Chiaki's bare cock and jerks it to give a fraction of what his body is craving. The delayed gratification feels so _good_ Chiaki can't help but be noisy about it. Kiryu leans down to lick at it, more to make the handjob he's giving messy than anything else. He's laid out on his side, his legs barely fitting in the space between Chiaki's head and the walls. One of his legs is sat up to make space and lend a perfect, unobstructed view of what erect secret he's hiding in his pants and Chiaki just stares at it while his cock gets toyed with. Kiryu takes it all the way in his mouth and sucks Chiaki off steadily but still like his life depends on it. He's eating him up. It feels incredible. Chiaki is _so_ relieved to finally be touched, he wants to admire the work Kiryu is doing, he wants to helplessly watch the way Kiryu's skilled tongue licks up the length of his cock on its way to give rough and tender care to his head, but his eyes… He can't tear them away from Kiryu's dick. His dick. Chiaki's next obsession.

He's seen it sopping wet, neglected and beaten until it was forced to release everything it had, but he hasn't felt it for himself. He hasn't gotten the opportunity to touch him, to make him moan and shiver from the warmth of his mouth, to make him beg and beg until he gets all the loving he can take and he can't handle anymore, until Chiaki gets to watch all that translucent white liquid spurt out all due to his hard, passionate work on him.

Kiryu reaches down to relieve his own aching cock for a few moments and it sets a lightbulb over Chiaki's head. It's the most obvious, perfect, simple way to make sure Kiryu is satisfied with him, to make sure he enjoys himself, to keep him from running away to other men, to quench the thirst Chiaki has been harboring for him.

He wants… to make it all reality. He's going to touch Kiryu.

Kiryu's attention is placed solely on Chiaki's cock and the plethora of moans he's extracting from him. He shouldn't notice if Chiaki sneaks a little feel of him... but he does. Chiaki caresses the crotch of his pants and Kiryu instantly whines, but Chiaki is the opposite of deterred. He rushes to unbuckle Kiryu's belt, to undo his button and his zipper. He sets his cock free, and it's…

_So_ close to his face.

Kiryu is pretending nothing's happening. His tongue is still lavishing the head of Chiaki's dick. Chiaki, his nervousness leaving him shaking, grabs Kiryu's cock and strokes it. The stuttered moan he receives is captivating. There's no going back so Chiaki hurries up before he can change his mind, he leans the littlest bit closer to put the tip of it in his mouth. It's already dripping precum and there is… a taste to it… but it stays in his mouth. He can't believe he's doing this. He tries to use his tongue well, but he can't tell if he is or not. Kiryu is going ballistic with all the encouragement pouring out of his full mouth, so, probably a good sign. Chiaki keeps going. He takes it in and out of his mouth at a cautious speed.

Kiryu takes Chiaki's dick out of his mouth. "Nn… Morisawa, my god," he says in a breathy whisper.

Chiaki takes him in deeper. He tries sucking on it and copying whatever witchcraft Kiryu always does with his tongue that makes him go crazy. Kiryu moans. He grips Chiaki's wet, saliva-ridden cock and beats it with short strokes. It's so hard to keep it in his mouth when he's being pleasured like this, when he's letting moan after moan out against Kiryu's cock. Chiaki's dick is back in Kiryu's mouth, his tongue is eagerly lapping up all his little drops of precum and Chiaki gives up. Kiryu's cock comes out of his mouth and he receives a whine for it.

"No, please," Kiryu begs, talking with his mouth full of cock. "I need you _now_."

Chiaki rests his head on Kiryu's thigh, grabs the base of Kiryu's cock and desperately jerks him off. It's a funny feeling. Chiaki has jerked himself off more times than he could ever count, at least half a dozen dedicated to the man in bed with him right now, but it feels like he's touching something new. There's something in his hand he's never felt before and it feels amazing.

"You feel so good, god, I'm so spoiled," Kiryu pants. He licks up his length. "Your cock tastes so good, nn, it's so _big_."

Well.

That's the first Chiaki has heard of _that._ He's probably seen a lot of them too, he probably knows what's what, and…

It's not important. He's busy.

The assault happening on Chiaki's cock is almost violent. It's becoming way, way more than he can handle. He didn't realize he was playing with fire when he turned Kiryu on this bad. He didn't know the smallest of his dirty touches would make Kiryu this hard, he didn't know it would make his cock ache and throb under his grip. He didn't know his appetite could be more voracious. He's sucking on Chiaki's head and jerking off the rest of it. Chiaki, likely mere moments away from coming, wraps his tongue back around Kiryu's cock. Kiryu somehow beats his cock even _harder_. Chiaki's starting to tense up. He throws his head back. His eyes are shut tight and his toes are curling, he's close, he's so god damn _close_ , he's…

Cum starts to spurt out from Chiaki's cock, and a timer goes off in the next room.

Kiryu takes the dick out of his mouth with an audible pop. "No, my _fucking_ _cake_ ," he whines while Chiaki's cum coats his face. "Why, why, why…" Kiryu pants. He squeezes his eyes shut almost like he's in pain. "My god. I got half a mind to let the damn thing catch fire."

"... You… aren't going to... right?" Chiaki pants.

Kiryu grumbles while he scrambles to his feet. Instead of pulling his pants back up he throws them all the way off and runs out butt naked. Chiaki relaxes on his back. He feels so unfortunate, so lonely that he had to come at that exact moment… that he has to lay around by himself instead of holding Kiryu tight through his post-orgasm euphoria.

Kiryu is back within a few minutes of clattering in the kitchen.

"It's cooling now," Kiryu reassures. He hops onto the foot of the futon and spreads his legs as far as they can go. His erection is stark. "My cock... Now. Pleease."

Chiaki nods and rushes to change his position. Kiryu's cock is under the care of his tongue right away. Knowing Kiryu actually likes it enough to beg for more makes him feel oddly happy and so, _so_ horny. He's already somewhat used to it too, even if it's... still kind of gross. It's no surprise at all that Chiaki could get horny enough to suck him off again so fast instead of having Kiryu lose out on all of his hard work, he's lucky he can go back to giving Kiryu the oral treatment he deserves to get handed back to him so badly. Even with how absurdly tired Chiaki feels he wouldn't be able to live with himself if Kiryu's cock went unsucked. He almost wishes he wasn't so close to his dick, that he could watch Kiryu's reactions, his cum-soaked face, his body while he gets his whole world rocked. He wants to see the eroticism on his face, his body language. He wants to watch it all happen to him.

Chiaki tries to take more of it in and gags on it. He takes the whole thing out.

"I'm sorry, I'm fine," Chiaki chokes out. "Give me a second, please."

"Take your time… Be careful."

Take his time? He was kind of being rushed a second ago. And anyway, how is he even supposed to be careful? Everything's suddenly on him but he doesn't even know what he's doing.

Though, if he's in charge… that means he gets to do what he wants, right?

"... Kiryu," Chiaki says. "I want you on your back. Get on the pillow."

Kiryu nods and does as he says. He settles on his back with his head on the pillow, and the desperate, hungry look he gives Chiaki sends shivers down his spine. He wants him so badly his cock is aching. Chiaki holds his legs open with his hands and sucks him up. It's completely fucking absurd how hard Kiryu is at this point and now he gets to watch the fruits of his labor ripen before his very eyes. Chiaki hopes, if his own sexual adventures are anything to base this off of, that Kiryu is close to being finished. He hopes he's right. All he wants in the whole entire world is for Kiryu to cum. He's a little bit addicted. He's only watched him do it once but he has a carnal craving to see and cause it again, and again, and, fuck it, he wants to watch him go through it a thousand times. He's working so hard to see it, he's working with his tongue and his hands desperate to watch Kiryu shudder and whine through another satisfied orgasm.

Kiryu's breath catches in his throat and Chiaki stops without thinking.

"No, please," Kiryu whines. "You can't stop now, _please._ "

Chiaki doesn't have time to react before Kiryu's grabbing his own cock and beating himself hard. Chiaki manages to at least start with his tongue again before Kiryu convulses and starts to cum into his mouth.

"Mori… sAWAAa," Kiryu shouts out with a bit of stuttering mixed in. He rides through the rest of his orgasm and then collapses.

Chiaki, with his mouth full, sits up and looks around panicked. He doesn't know what to do. Turns out, semen tastes really fucking _bad_.

Kiryu's chest heaves. He opens his eyes slightly and smiles when he sees Chiaki. "... Oh. Sorry. Hold on."

He reaches for the tissues by his bed, but in a split decision Chiaki stops him. He's holding Kiryu's head in place to look right at his miserable face.

"... You fuckin' idiot. Don't swallow it," Kiryu laughs. He holds a bundle of tissues up to Chiaki's face.

Chiaki takes them and spits it all out. He begrudgingly swallows what little is left on his tongue.

"Good boy…" Kiryu relaxes himself again. "... Just give me a minute and… I'll give you more, you'll get your reward for being so good to me."

Chiaki couldn't care less about that. He wants to sit on his knees and loom down upon Kiryu's satisfaction for hours uninterrupted. Watching him suck in oxygen in that dramatic heaving, feeling the temptation to reach and run his fingers through his fucked up hair, to wipe up the saliva caked around his mouth, the cum coating the rest of his face, to capture forever, just for himself, that unkempt, raw look of pleasure… He crawls up to peck Kiryu on his parted lips. "... Take your time. As long as you need."

~

Chiaki wakes up in Kiryu's bed. Alone.

He looks around the room for any signs of him, but he's not here. He closes his eyes back and wraps himself tighter in the blankets. He thought he was going to have a lot more time than this before his little friend got bored of him... He must be more naive than initially anticipated.

The door to the room opens. Kiryu walks in and smiles. He's wearing clothes now, a thin pair of sweatpants riding low enough to leave his underwear showing and a shirt that doesn't cover all of his stomach. He looks clean but his hair is still down.

"Hi sleepyhead. You awake now?" Kiryu questions.

Chiaki nods. A tidal wave of relief knocks him right on his ass. "... What time is it?"

"You were asleep for like an hour at most. You came and then, boom. You were unconscious. Do you always do that? It's cute."

"Well… It makes me sleepy. I can't help it. Doing it twice… I really couldn't." Chiaki looks up. "Is that your cake you're holding?"

"Yeah, s'all done." Kiryu comes down to straddle Chiaki's stomach. He's holding a plate with one hand.

Chiaki smiles. "It looks really nice. You even gave it three thin layers, huh? I don't know exactly how any of that stuff works, but I still can't believe you finished that already."

"I had someone special who treats me _so_ good waiting on it, so I had to make something nice. I almost didn't wanna cut it but it looks even better as a slice. I got a picture of the whole one if you feel like you missed out." Kiryu takes a bit off and pops it in his mouth. He smiles. "... Tastes good."

"Does it? I can't be surprised about that."

Kiryu nods, takes another chunk off and leans to bring the fork to Chiaki's mouth. "Have some."

"Umm…"

Kiryu opens his mouth as an example. "Aaaah."

"... My mouth is… really dirty. I can't."

"It's fine. You already been swallowing your spit, right? Can't make it worse now."

"I don't want it to negatively affect my opinion of your cake!"

"Please? It's good. Nito said it's good too."

"... Nito had some?"

"Yeah. I gave him some right after I finished."

That makes him feel weird. Nito... had to have heard them the whole time they were having sex but after it was all done Kiryu could just go up to him and offer him a slice of cake like nothing happened.

How used to this situation could they be for that to be normal? How often… is this happening?

Chiaki takes Kiryu's hand and puts the fork back on the plate. "I… Kiryu?" He gulps. "I don't… I don't have any right to ask you this. I'm sorry, but… Just how normal is this to you two? Have you slept with anybody else since you… had me?"

"No, of course not. If nothing else, 'cuz it's only been a few weeks. How much do you think I'm getting laid over here?"

"... Uh… haha… a lot. I don't want to be presumptuous or judgemental, though! I just… With the way you and your roommate talk about it, it seems like it's so common. I just… I don't know."

Kiryu sets his plate on the floor. "I wish finding guys to bang was as easy as everyone thinks it is. You're the first I've had in a while, and since we hooked up…" He looks off to the wall. "I've only had eyes for you, y'know… Like, I don't want anybody else."

"We feel the same... I'm so relieved," Chiaki whispers.

Kiryu settles down on his elbows. "The same, huh?"

Chiaki jolts and makes eye contact for the first time since he changed the subject. "I didn't mean to say that! It just came out, I'm sorry!"

Kiryu gives him a soft kiss. "I'm glad you did."

"But it must be so weird to hear me say something possessive like that. That I just want you and I… don't want you to have anybody but me."

"It's not. Like you said, we feel the same, so…" Kiryu grabs Chiaki's hand and interlaces their fingers. "I'm yours for as long as you'll have me. Only yours… Okay?"

Chiaki smiles. He can't help it.

Kiryu kisses him again before his warmth leaves him to sit back on his stomach. The fork is in his face again. "Now say aaaah."

Chiaki obliges. "Aaaah."

He chews the cake fast.

It tastes delicious.


	5. Chapter 5

After a lovely night and a slice of cake, Chiaki's relationship with Kiryu changed.

Kiryu kisses him every time he sees him and they text each other enough to justify saying good morning and good night every day. It's a familiar, peaceful feeling that vaguely reminds him of the best days of his past dysfunctional relationships. Even with that he doesn't think he's felt this good in his life before. It's not like it's the same anyway. So of course it's different.

Two weeks after the fact, Chiaki is in his living room watching television.

Hakaze is there, so they're watching it together on a technicality. Hakaze is loudly crunching popcorn and Chiaki is burying his nose in his laptop. His phone dings and he smiles.

Another text from Kiryu.

"Man, who's blowing up your phone?" Hakaze questions. "Feels like it's gone off ten times in the last minute."

"If I tell you it's Kiryu you're going to rip me apart, aren't you?" Chiaki asks.

"Kiryu _again._ He's desperate. Does he ever leave you alone?"

"See, that's what I mean. You and Sena are the only ones that want him to "leave me alone". Why do you think he's such a bad guy? I like him. We're really good friends."

"Senacchi says you have bad judgement. We're just trying to look out for you."

"You guys aren't doing anything but acting annoying… How is that helpful to anybody?"

"You're right. It's bullshit."

Chiaki gasps. "You admit you guys don't have a reason to be mean to him?!"

"Yeah…" Hakaze sighs. "We're worse for you than he could ever dream to be. We just wanna fuck with you. Well… I don't get as much of a kick out of it as Senacchi does."

"Then stop it! It hurts my feelings. Well, I guess you guys hurt my feelings so much it doesn't really bother me, but bringing someone innocent into it sucks so hard."

"Has he tried being less like… I don't know, uhh, the low hanging fruit? It's really easy to tease you about him. You don't get anywhere near as hostile about anything else, which eventually really started justifying the means."

"There's nothing weird about us being friends and neither of us are going to change for you. Will you stop or not?"

Hakaze looks over. "Does it really make you that upset?"

Chiaki nods.

"... I guess I could stop. I don't have a reason not to, like it's not like I have anything against him. Even if he looks like that he seems like a good enough guy."

"Hakaze…! You mean it? You really do?"

"Yeah. I'm kind of tired of doing whatever Senacchi says."

"So you'll defend me to him, too?"

Hakaze rubs his face. "Look, Moricchi. I like you and all, but I'm not going to jump in a volcano for you. I don't like anybody that much. Don't expect that much of me."

"Fair enough. If you never give me flack over Kiryu again then that's plenty for me."

"I'll be quiet until the day I'm given reason to speak."

Chiaki laughs. "Then I'll just make sure that day never comes!"

Though just two days later, Chiaki makes Hakaze eat his words.

Kiryu is outside his doorway to say his goodbyes and leave him for the night. Chiaki stands partially in the house through the open doorway and beckons him to stay for a little bit, but Kiryu insists he can't. So Chiaki lets him leave, but not before Kiryu plants a kiss on his lips and promises to see him on campus tomorrow. Chiaki smiles, a warm and happy feeling spread in his stomach. He turns around and closes the door to see Hakaze, who looks like he saw a ghost.

"I'm home, Hakaze! What's wrong? Why do you have that look?"

"What the hell was _THAT?!"_ Hakaze shouts.

"What?" Chiaki looks around. "What was what?"

Hakaze points at the door. "THAT!!! He-- did he _KISS YOU?!"_

"Oh, that?" Chiaki takes off his shoes. "Yeah, he did."

"WHEN..." Hakaze grabs his head. "When did you start actually going out?! Moricchi, you told me, you _told_ me nothing weird was happening! Why did I believe you?!"

"We aren't dating, Hakaze! We're just--"

"He just KISSED YOU RIGHT ON THE MOUTH and I SAW IT with my OWN TWO EYES!"

"Are you going to listen or are you going to scream about this to everybody in the complex?!"

Hakaze hyperventilates. He's pointing again but now he's shaking his head too.

"Look, I… Kiryu and I kiss sometimes! But we're still only friends. There's nothing weird about that."

"There isn't a SINGLE thing I can think of that's weirder than that!"

Sena leaves his bedroom. "What are you shitheads yelling about? I gave you, what, two whole minutes to shut up," he huffs.

"Senacchi, I saw them KISS!" Hakaze shouts.

Sena sighs. "Who exactly is they?"

"Moricchi and… and Kiryu!"

"Oh, so he finally got to first base with his boyfriend," Sena says.

"Kiryu isn't my boyfriend! I've told you guys this a thousand times!" Chiaki shouts.

"So Kao-kun is lying just to make a scene?" Sena questions.

"No, we…" Chiaki's face flushes. "We did kiss. He was leaving for the night, we were saying goodbye, so…" Chiaki outstretches his hands. "We kissed! We've been kissing hello and goodbye lately but we're still just friends and it is _not_ weird."

"I can't do thiiis," Hakaze cries into his hands. "Senacchi, make him stop, I can't do this."

"Chia-kun," Sena says. Chiaki looks at him like a dog that did something bad. "How long has he been kissing you?"

"He's not kissing _me,_ we're kissing each--"

"How long," Sena restates, his hands knitted together. "Have you been doing this?"

"The thing Hakaze just saw… I don't know, two weeks and some odd days."

Hakaze gags. "You told me just _two days ago_ that nothing was happening between you two!"

"What in the everloving fuck could you mean when you say it like, "Oh, you mean the thing Kao-kun saw just now"?" Sena questions.

Chiaki goes still as a statue and red as a strawberry.

"NO," Hakaze shouts. "You-- It wasn't a joke?! You weren't making some weird joke when you told me you SLEPT with him! Oh my god, you admitted to the crime right to my face but deep down I _trusted you_ all those times you told me nothing was happening."

"Ha-- Hakaze--"

"Don't bother. Be quiet! I'm never going to trust you ever again."

"Stop. Go back. You've SLEPT WITH HIM? When?!" Sena exclaims.

"... I… I don't want to talk about this with you two," Chiaki stutters.

"It's a simple yes or no question. Have you had sex with your weird little man crush or not?" Sena questions.

"... I have."

_"Moricchi!"_

"Jesus! Once? More?" Sena interrogates.

"I'm. Going to my room now. Have a nice night, guys!" Chiaki bolts to his bedroom door.

"No, don't you DARE run away from this!" Sena shouts.

Chiaki narrowly enters the room and locks the door behind him. His heart is pounding. He has to calm down. He can't leave. His face is on wanted posters all over the town, bounty of one million dollars, to the frequency he's not even going to be able to pee tonight.

He doesn't care what they say. It's all the same unskippable dialogue.

Nothing they say changes anything.

~

The next morning, Chiaki is tiptoeing through the kitchen.

He kind of forced Hakaze to sleep on the couch last night, so trying to finally empty his bladder was tough. Now he has to try and get himself some breakfast before he leaves for class. He has another hour to pull this off. Anything will do. He'll subsist on a cup of orange juice for the day if he has to. He opens the fridge and jumps.

"Moricchi," Hakaze slurs, looming over the armchair of the couch.

"Good morning!" Chiaki shouts. "Good morning, I am _so_ sorry! Don't kill me?!"

Hakaze stares at him blankly. He just woke up. "Whatever. I calmed down," he says.

"Oh." Chiaki pours himself a cup of orange juice. "You aren't mad?"

"I won't be mad if you don't lie to me anymore. But that's all you really do, isn't it?"

"You sound like you're mad, Hakaze…" Hakaze glares at him. Chiaki slumps over. "I didn't lie. I'm not lying about it."

"You said--"

"I said nothing weird was happening because it wasn't weird! It's not… It's still not weird. I wish you could understand it the way I see it. It took me a bit to accept that it was okay to feel like this, but it makes _so_ much sense now! I don't think it's weird and… Kiryu doesn't think it's weird. He's assured me we're friends every step of the way."

Sena pops out of his room. "Of course he has. How else is he supposed to take advantage of you? The truth doesn't get anyone anywhere."

"... Sena. You heard what I said already, right? I hope you did, because that's the truth. It's a really bold, misinformed and stupid statement to say he's taking advantage of me. What do you guys know about any of this?"

"Let me see… I know you're stupid and gullible," Sena states.

"I'm not gullible!" Chiaki objects. "I'm an adult. I'm my own man!"

"Then why did you write gullible on the ceiling?" Sena questions.

"What? I don't remember…" Chiaki looks up. "Like, in my room or something? It's not there."

_"Moricchi,"_ Hakaze sighs, exasperated.

Chiaki looks back down with an unimpressed expression. "Okay. I see. That doesn't prove anything."

"Whatever. How many times have you slept with him?" Sena interrogates.

"Hm… Can I not answer that question?"

Hakaze covers his face and groans.

"You have to answer it," Sena says.

Chiaki takes a good swig of his orange juice. He would love to continue to kick and scream and pretend he doesn't want to talk about it, because he kind of doesn't, but now that he's calmed down he feels excited to finally have an opportunity to share and brag. When he sets his mug down he looks up and starts counting in his head. He kind of started losing track of how many times they've fucked. There was the first time, then when they were drunk at his birthday party, and the third time with the cake… It all started blurring together after the third time. He thinks he remembers them all but he's confused about one time. There was that really fun Valentine's night they spent with each other, and… if they both came twice in the same night does it count as one or two times?

"Hello?"

"I'm thinking! Umm… Si… Six. Or seven?" Probably safer to assume it counts as two separate times. Chiaki lightly nods to himself. "I think it's seven."

"Holy fucking _shit_. Yeah, that's technically not a bromance anymore, dude!" Hakaze squeals.

"It isn't a bromance in the first place!"

"Okay. So you just have some fucked up friends-with-benefits thing going on?" Sena questions.

"No! No benefits, just friends. I cannot make this simpler. I'm trying to right now and I can't."

"No benefits, just fucking each other seven times and counting." Sena nods. "You both have rocks for brains. Whatever. You deserve each other. Have fun and, please, knock yourself out. You're obviously beyond my help."

"I'm going back to sleep," Hakaze says.

"Not a bad idea. I'm definitely leaving," Sena appends. "Your life isn't worth meddling in at this point."

"That's it? I'm not on trial anymore? Roommate court has been adjourned?" Chiaki asks.

"Recess. Let me think about it." Sena slams his door.

Chiaki nods to himself again. "Cool! I'm going to eat then."

~

As promised, Chiaki finds Kiryu on campus.

They connect after class and he receives his kiss on the cheek. After accepting a vague invitation they walk around without aim.

Chiaki is... trying not to overthink things again just because his roommates called him stupid. They've been callous about Kiryu for so long it's just more of the same, isn't it? It was a matter of two snakes waiting for a reason to tear him up and nothing else.

He doesn't have to think about this all over again.

Chiaki grabs Kiryu's hand and squeezes it. Kiryu makes a satisfied sound. "Your hand is so warm. How do you even do that?" He asks.

"I need to be warm if I'm going to bring warmth to this beautiful world, don't I? That's why," Chiaki proudly states.

"I didn't ask _why,_ " Kiryu reminds him.

"Well I can't reveal my secrets to you!"

"Okay. Be that way." He swings their arms back and forth. "I'll just steal it whenever I can."

Chiaki swings with him. He starts to crack up. "My roommates gave me hell last night," Chiaki says. He laughs fully. "Hakaze saw us kiss and exploded. Sena jumped in and, long story short, I ended up locking Hakaze out of our room all night for some peace."

"Seriously? They're at that shit again... I don't know how they can get off on torturing you so often. Fuck 'em." Kiryu stops in his tracks. "If I knew something happened I would've asked you to come back with me. I was probably still right there."

"No, I couldn't have done that. I wasn't really in the mood to mess around and you couldn't afford to be distracted in the first place."

"I never said anything about that. You can just stay the night, sleep in my bed… Nothing has to happen."

"Oh. I didn't even consider that."

"Damn. It's not like you're some sex toy to me. I wanna do all that tender shit with you too."

"I promise I didn't think you were thinking of me in such a depraved way. Haha…" Chiaki tucks some of his hair behind his ear that's teasing a redder shade. "I might be a little guilty of thinking like that, though. I guess. Maybe. I'm sorry."

Kiryu slings his arm around Chiaki's shoulder and starts their walking back up. "You're cute."

"That's all you have to say? I feel guilty. How about you chastise me properly?"

"Mm. Maybe I'll spank you."

Chiaki nuzzles his face into Kiryu's shoulder. "Nevermind… Can we go back to your place later? It sounds really nice to redeem a good night's sleep in your bed."

"I get it. You only wanna ask for a sleepover after your sex toy offers to spank you."

"That's not… Please don't spank me! Just hold me like you are now."

Kiryu pulls him closer. "I'll be glad to."

~

That night, Chiaki lays in Kiryu's bed with butterflies in his stomach.

Though it's warm under the comforter, he feels cold waiting for Kiryu to come back. He smiles without thinking when he comes back in the room dressed in his night time attire. Kiryu kneels in front of his futon, gives Chiaki a kiss and crawls under the covers.

"You got enough space?" Kiryu asks.

"I'm comfortable," Chiaki responds.

"Good… Are you gonna sleep right now?" He asks again.

"Mm…" Chiaki is fighting to keep his eyes open. "Unless you have something you want to do with me first."

"No, I got nothin'." Kiryu plants another kiss on his forehead. "Do you, like, word shit dirty on purpose or is that just me and my gutter brain?"

"I didn't say anything weird!" Chiaki objects.

"No, 'course you didn't. I got one last question and then you can sleep. You wanna be the big spoon or the little spoon?"

"Big spoon pleeease!"

Kiryu flops on his side and settles in with his back against Chiaki. Chiaki wraps his arms around him and squeezes tight. He sighs in content before nuzzling his face into Kiryu's shoulder blades. Kiryu grabs Chiaki's hand and interlaces their fingers.

"I like being the little spoon," Kiryu says. "Nobody else really did this stuff for me before, but it's nice."

"Are you serious? That tugs on my heart strings, it really does! I'm glad I can make you happy in ways no one else can."

"You always do."

Chiaki fidgets his fingers against Kiryu's. He presses the top of his head on Kiryu's back. "Kiryu?" He asks, though the rest is hard to spit out when he's afraid of the answer. "... We're still friends, right?"

"What kinda… Of course we are. How would we not be friends?"

"I just wonder… Since we sleep with each other in all sorts of ways, you know…"

"Well, two people can kiss and fuck and still be friends. They're not mutually exclusive or anything. And I'm even startin' to think, like… a relationship can't thrive without both those things together. At least not for me. Probably why my other ones never worked out, why I never got these cuddles or nothin'."

Chiaki smiles and squeezes Kiryu's hand. "I already knew you'd say that. … I'm so happy."

Chiaki stays the night at Kiryu's place once and finds himself staying over again and again.

Another two weeks pass and it starts to feel like he's spending the night with him more than he is at home. Like Kiryu promised, there's a surge in nights where they just enjoy each other's company without getting hot and heavy with each other. They can just have friendly cuddles and kisses in his nice warm bed all night long and it feels like pure, unadulterated bliss. Chiaki feels like Kiryu belongs in his arms, like all the dips and curves of his body were molded with Chiaki's physique in mind, like they're two puzzle pieces trying to paint a picture. He feels he could melt from their shared joy and have his atoms return to the sea and create new life. There's peace and warmth in Kiryu's bed.

After all those lovely nights together, Chiaki learns several new things. A few are cute habits his friend has, and one is a lesson on why it's better for them to stay apart if it's imperative they do something in the morning.

He lays in Kiryu's bed, still clothed with a somewhat tight, high-collared t-shirt and his boxer briefs. Kiryu is spooning him under the covers with their bodies pressed together tight. Chiaki is clothed save for the small detail where Kiryu wrestled his erection out of the front of his underwear and started manhandling his dick.

Technically Chiaki started this. He was a little turned on so he started getting handsy with Kiryu. He just wanted to tease him, really, but it's so satisfying to watch Kiryu flinch and giggle at his touch he couldn't help but get a little too into it. Kiryu can't just let an erection slide, not even once, not even when the last train that'll get him to his class leaves in half an hour.

He's yanking Chiaki's cock and it's rough, slick and slow all at the same time. The lubricant Kiryu decided to unearth from the depths of his drawers does a good job at making his work smoother but Kiryu doesn't even care. He's doing it slow on purpose, like this isn't time sensitive to him. It's driving Chiaki crazy. He's absorbed in this methodical rhythm designed specifically to drive him up the wall. The brief moments Kiryu speeds up and gives him what he _actually wants_ end before they can even start.

"You can't keep doing this," Chiaki pleads. "You have to go."

"I don't care. I need this more," Kiryu huffs. "If you want me to leave so bad then all you have to do is cum for me."

"I can't. I'm trying… Unlike you."

Kiryu suddenly jerks him hard and fast. Chiaki pants and stifles a moan in the pillow. Kiryu forcefully turns his head away from the pillow. "Stop it. You know I wanna hear that."

Chiaki pouts. "You stop it! I can just do this myself."

"Mm… No."

"If you're late for class I'm actually going to kill you."

"In that case, if I don't make it on time I just won't show. Problem solved?"

"No. Problem worse."

Kiryu kisses Chiaki's neck. He brushes his thumb up against Chiaki's head which makes him shudder.

"Nnh... I'm serious, I can do it myself."

"I need to be here."

Chiaki whines. "Please? If you're so set on making me admit it… I do it all the time. With how much I think about you it always feels like you're there with me anyway…"

"Hey. Excuse me? You're beating it to fantasies of me?"

Chiaki cringes. "N… No. I didn't--"

"How long's this been going on? It's the first I've heard of it."

"... I don't want to tell you… Please forget I said anything, I just blurted it out."

Kiryu releases Chiaki entirely. He sits up and pushes him flat on his back. "You've been begging so much, though… I could let you take the wheel if you can show me how you touch yourself when these fantasies of me are on your mind."

Chiaki closes his eyes and melts into the pillow. "Oh my goddd. No. I can't! That is beyond mortifying."

"I dunno… I could swear I remember you begging to watch me masturbate before… You watched me so intently, too." Kiryu grins. "It feels fair."

Chiaki groans. "... All I have to do to get you to class is finish up, right?"

"Mm. I promise."

Chiaki sighs. He sheepishly curls a few of his fingers around his penis. He opens one of his eyes to look up at Kiryu.

Kiryu picks him up by his hips and sets his ass down on his spread open lap. "It's okay, don't get shy on me. Just like you do at home."

"Nn… In that case…" Chiaki shoves his dick back inside of his underwear. He raises himself a little to pull his boxers down instead, just a little, the absolute bare minimum he needs to let his erection pop out. He closes his eyes, grabs the whole thing in his hand and takes a deep breath. It's still slick from lube even after he dragged it all up against the cloth of his boxers. He strokes himself up and then down. His eyes open again when he stops. "I haven't… used something like this before," he admits.

"Really? You just jerk it dry like, all of the time?"

"No! Like, sometimes I use lotion, but… This is completely different."

"Don't worry about it. Makes it easier. You'll have to get used to it eventually, anyways."

Chiaki shudders and closes his eyes. "... Right…"

"Sorry. That was kind of presumptuous, huh."

Chiaki shakes his head. He gives his dick full strokes to ignore how his face is starting to heat up. This is, of course, a reminder of the kind of things Kiryu is expecting from him eventually.

A casual reminder that Kiryu owns lube. That he's used it before and he wants to use it again.

A reminder that there's always going to be something else his sexual partner wants, that there's going to be something missing right up until Chiaki agrees to let Kiryu fuck him until he can't even feel inside his asshole.

The lube is slick and it feels good to touch himself with it. It does its job well. He shouldn't be afraid of it or what he's doing with it now, but…

"Don't slow down," Kiryu begs. "What happened to that sexy version of me that lives in your head? Doesn't he do whatever you want?"

He's right. This would be easier if he could start up a fantasy, but it feels weird when all he wants to think about is someone he could open his eyes and look at instead. The limit of what he can do with him is only what he can imagine. In his head and in real life, too. Except for those few certain things he's still afraid of.

He might be being a bit harsh on the concept of having penetrative sex in the first place. He hasn't given it so much as a chance, even in his dreams, but what could be a better time to think it over than now?

He conjures up a mental image of Kiryu. He thinks of his body. He's hardly clothed, but he's hard; he can see his erection clearly even under the thick guise of his sweatpants. Kiryu is touching himself, pressing his fingers up against his cock ever-so-slightly while he pushes Chiaki's naked and helplessly turned on self down, before he maneuvers him to be propped on his knees. He's groping him up front just long enough to get him going. He presses his own erection against Chiaki's ass, the way he's done it before, he drops his sweatpants down and coats the length of his cock generously before he slips it inside effortlessly and without care. He slides it in and out of Chiaki's wettened hole and Chiaki… is in pain. He's shivering but he can't open his eyes.

"What gives now? You can't go and stop completely," Kiryu says.

Chiaki makes a sad, disappointed sound. He feels like he's about to break a sweat. It's embarrassing to be confronted with just how uncomfortable he is with going any further than what seems to be the basics of having platonic same-sex bedroom time together. Even in an environment as safe and sterile as Kiryu's care. "I'm sorry," he says.

"Is this too hard for you? I was trying to be sexy about it, but if you can't do it, then you don't…"

"I can finish. I'm sorry. That was stupid."

Kiryu smiles. "Then hurry up."

Chiaki suppresses the urge to kick him. He couldn't do that, though, because that's Kiryu.

_Kiryu._ The man that's always on his mind, the man whose body is etched permanently into his brain like a tattoo. His face, his collarbones, his tits and his ass, his abs, hips, thighs, and his cock are all on full display anytime he wishes to see them. Kiryu, the man who does whatever he asks, who jerks him off better than he can do himself, who won't even think twice before he gets on his knees to relieve Chiaki from whatever stupid incident got him hot and bothered that particular night. Kiryu, his friend.

Kiryu is all he ever thinks about anymore.

Chiaki doesn't want to have a fantasy that revolves around himself in the first place. His true carnal desire is to see Kiryu receive all that care and affection. Anything, he wants to see anything at all as long as it pleases Kiryu, as long as it satisfies and frustrates him all at once, whatever leaves him wanting more, and more and more and _more_ , anything that makes him moan and drool, whatever makes those delectably premature droplets of cum escape from his stimulated cock.

He's masturbating at a nice pace now that he shifted tracks. He's still distracted because Kiryu is actually here and he's watching Chiaki get off to nothing but memories of him, and Kiryu distracts him further by slipping his hands under Chiaki's waistband. He squishes both his asscheeks generously. He's annoying, he demands a show but he can't sit still and watch. By the time his hands leave to sit at his hips Chiaki's ass is pulled all the way out of his boxers.

The reintroduction of Kiryu sitting underneath him in the flesh forces Chiaki to notice a growing frustration. He swears, if it weren't for this horrible time constraint he wouldn't even be capable of leaving these thoughts to mere fantasy. He wants to rip Kiryu's hands off of him and, for that matter, he wants to rip his clothes off, too, before he pins him down on the futon. He wants to dirty his tongue with his foreign saliva. He'd drag it all the way down his neck, he'd trap his supple little nipple in his mouth and lash it viciously, or maybe he would rather be nice and delicate, until he decides to stop on a whim. He wants to recapture the feeling and the taste of his cock, maybe he wants Kiryu to beg him to do it first, because he's been such a tease that Kiryu's cock is so hard he can't stand another second of it being free, untouched, unloved, he wants to move his tongue all around it and pop it out the moment he's had his fill. Kiryu would whine, he would curse and beg to have the heat of his mouth for even a second longer. Chiaki would withhold it all and watch him squirm. The face he would make… is priceless.

Kiryu presses his hands down at the hem of Chiaki's shirt and slides up to fondle his nipples. The consistent rhythm Chiaki has been fucking himself with is becoming less and less adequate by the second. He keeps going faster, but it's not enough anymore. None of it is. Kiryu covers him and his tongue slips right into Chiaki's agape mouth. Chiaki didn't realize just how much noise he was making until Kiryu tried to shut him up. It hardly even worked, because Chiaki starts pouring it all out against his tongue while he beats his slick cock as hard as he can without his arm giving out.

He's close but he hates it. He doesn't want it to be over, he wants Kiryu off of him, he wants to wrestle his friend and flip him over, to expose all the sexy little bits of his physique and fuck him in every meaning of the word until he can't hold any more pleasure. He's frustrated but he's so glad, he's glad that Kiryu is here, he's actually _here_ and he gets to hold him even just with his free hand lazily thrown onto his back. Chiaki attacks Kiryu's tongue as much as he can while he beats himself to his limit, which is disappointingly insufficient but he's trying. His cock can't get any harder before he starts suffering and begging, begging _please,_ because he needs more but he can't take more, the tongue in his mouth and the hands on his chest are too much, he can't abuse his poor cock more than he already is, he can't do it, he can't…

Sweet, sweet release washes over him as he pushes himself over the edge and into an orgasm. He's moaning and gasping right into Kiryu's mouth. There's a lukewarm but red-hot feeling spreading through him while his muscles give up and relax one at a time.

Kiryu kisses him straight on the lips. "You're cute. You're so hot. Thank you soo much."

"... Leave," Chiaki pants.

"Leave? But I'm real fuckin' hard now because of you."

Chiaki prys Kiryu off him. "I'm not joking. Get out and go to class now! Right now! You promised!"

"Okay, okay." Kiryu pecks his cheek one last time before he scrambles to his feet. "Don't be mad. I'm leaving." He strolls to the door but stops to look back at Chiaki once he opens it. "Make yourself at home for me?"

Chiaki nods and Kiryu is gone. The grogginess he's left with after his orgasm forces his eyes shut for a good bit but he can't seem to keep them closed and pass out. He's looking across the room. Nothing is new. It's pleasantly familiar. He wants to look all around and make absolute sure nothing is new, not really for any reason other than how much he doesn't want to look down at his body.

His eyes flick down to himself for just a moment… and he's forced to notice he came all over his shirt. His pure black shirt. Not really sure how he's going to clean it up, but surely nobody would mind if he borrowed a replacement shirt. Chiaki pulls his underwear back up and rifles through the drawers. It's not like he's going to keep it.

The considerate choice would be borrowing a shirt he's never seen him wear. He won't even have a chance to miss something he doesn't like, but… Chiaki pulls off his stained shirt, grabs a shirt Kiryu wears all the time and pokes his head in the hole.

This is fine. He's just making himself at home.

He leaves the bedroom with his own shirt in hand hoping he can do something about it before the cum dries. He closes the door behind him…

"Ah! Nito!" Chiaki squeaks.

"Hey Chiaki-chin," Nito replies with a glance from the kitchen.

Chiaki hides his shirt behind his back. "Good morning! I mean, good afternoon! It's after noon, isn't it?!"

"Yeah." Nito turns away. "Sorry, my roommate's boyfriend came in so I didn't catch that last thing… ...Oh! Really?"

"Boyfriend…? Oh, you're on the phone! I'm sorry!" Chiaki gulps. He should stop yelling. "I'm sorry," he whispers.

He's back in the bedroom again trying to find the pants he threw away last night. He sighs aloud. How many times does Nito have to see him in his underwear? … How thick are the walls? How… how much moaning did he hear thanks to Kiryu's stupid insistence he be loud in bed?

Chiaki wanted to take advantage of the "make yourself at home" offer at least a little, but he shirked home to get some laundry done instead. He walks back up the stairs to his place with a basket of clean laundry in his hands. He drops it inside of his room and folds them on the floor.

Chiaki doesn't… he doesn't know if it makes him feel better or worse that Kiryu is getting teased for their whole sex thing too. He really, really doesn't want to cause trouble for Kiryu just because he's horny for him. He didn't know Nito was that kind of guy, like, Nito is nice to him when he stays over. Maybe he actually is a bad judge of character.

He folds one of his shirts and looks down at himself. He could just change out of Kiryu's shirt now and put it somewhere safe… but it makes him smile to see the way it hangs loosely over his chest. His smile grows wider after he stands up and looks at himself in the mirror on Hakaze's side of the room. He laughs to himself when he realizes this is all the same stuff. Nothing's changed. It's all familiar.

He's glad things are like this, even if…

He doesn't know how he's supposed to feel about this new fuzzy feeling he has.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've received some really nice comments on this story, which is surprising to me! I genuinely didn't expect to get any sort of feedback at all, hahaha. I really appreciate them!

Chiaki is on campus by himself.

His class just let out, leaving him to walk out of the room when a cold hand grabs his arm and stops him.

"Chi~ a~ ki~ ," Kanata sings.

Chiaki perks up. "Ah, Kanata," he says. "Were you here in class today? You didn't sit next to me."

"I was here today, yes." Kanata cocks his head to the side. "Am I still allowed to sit with you now? It feels like I am only supposed to leer upon you from afar. Hehe… very creepily."

"Of course you can sit next to me, Kanata! You're my best friend! Why would you say something like that?" 

"I feel neglected, Chiaki…"

"Because we haven't been spending a lot of time together? I'm sorry. I shouldn't leave you hanging like that."

"You spend so much of your time with your not-boyfriend there is not any left for me, is there?"

"He isn't my boyfriend."

"Is that not what I said?" Kanata tugs Chiaki's arm out of the doorway and they start walking. "Big red not-boyfriend-san."

"I guess so." Chiaki grabs Kanata's cold hand. "It's been a long time since I've seen you get jealous. I forget you can feel like that sometimes."

"Well... I had Chiaki to myself…" Kanata pouts. "I forgot, too, how it feels when I do not have Chiaki to myself."

"Chiaki, the one with the burning heart, is here right now! He'll buy you some food and he's going to take you to the river if you promise not to jump in, too!"

Kanata smiles.

Chiaki's eyes catch on someone in the distance. "Is that Takamine? Is Takamine here today? We can get the squad togeth--"

Kanata squeezes Chiaki's bicep. "No."

Chiaki laughs. "Message received!"

Chiaki sips some of his hot tea while he watches the freezing river water go past Kanata's ankles. He promised he wouldn't jump in so Chiaki shouldn't have to intervene yet. He looks happy with that much.

"Chiaki," Kanata calls.

"Kanata," Chiaki responds.

Kanata patters over to him. "Take off your shoes."

"... I don't want to get in the water. It looks a few degrees off from turning to ice."

"Take off your shoes," Kanata repeats.

"Okay. Guess I'm lucky you asked me first." Chiaki takes off his shoes and sets them down at the riverbank along with his tea. "Took my shoes off." Kanata takes his hand and pulls him. "No, Kanata, I don't want to be in the water," Chiaki repeats.

"Why not?"

"I like having feet. I need them to walk. I don't know what I would do if they froze off just to drift away in this river."

"They will not freeze off. Am I not fine?"

Chiaki looks Kanata in the eyes. "Are you?"

Kanata nods. He pulls Chiaki, who always forgets how strong he is, harder. It takes every ounce of willpower he has to not shout when the soles of his feet hit the cold, cold water.

" _Ohhh,_ " Chiaki grits through shivers. "That is _cold!_ "

"Just the surface of the water is okay to touch, see?"

"I don't see! I actually don't understand at all."

Kanata smiles. "... I just want to talk to you, Chiaki, where we can see eye to eye."

"Well I'm definitely listening now. What do you want to tell me?"

"No, no…" Kanata grabs Chiaki's hands and shakes his head, gentle as if he was speaking to a child. "Not tell… I want to talk. About you." He looks up and the striking color of his eyes almost shocks Chiaki, because they look serious. He's smiling, but it feels heavy on his chest. "Are you happy, Chiaki?"

"Well… Right this second I'm cold, but I can't complain beyond that. I feel good. I think I'm pretty happy."

Kanata, gentle and slow, shakes his head again. "I do not mean _right_ now." He bounces Chiaki's hands up and down. "Are you happy with life as it is?"

"... Yes." Chiaki looks down to watch and listen to the river water brushing up against the rocks. The sound is loud, but peaceful, the bits that jump up to splash past where his jeans are rolled up are cold and thought-provoking. The atmosphere, ignoring how hard he’s clenching his toes, is loose and relaxed. "I haven't been this happy in… ever." Chiaki brushes his fingers against the back of Kanata's palms. "But it sounds bad like that, doesn't it? I haven't been miserable before now. I think I was already pretty happy, but I just haven't felt like this before. It's like I'm… No, I don't even know. I can't explain it."

"It's because of _not_ -boyfriend-san, isn't it?"

"Mm… I wonder. I think so."

"Do you love him?"

Chiaki nods.

"Do you want him to be your _real_ boyfriend?"

Chiaki is violently attacked with embarrassment. "I mean… Ah… I'm not, ah..." He awkwardly chuckles. "Why are you asking me this?"

Kanata just cocks his head to the side.

"Kanata…" Chiaki groans. "... I would... be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it. I don't think I should think about it, though, since I like what we have now. I get really confused when I try to think about it too hard. This whole thing is so, well, unconventional that I hardly know how to navigate it past where he leads me. I like following him, but, I _have_ thought… I've thought about… It kind of just loops back to something conventional, doesn't it? Everyone comes to the same conclusion, as if they know us better than we do, so would he mind it too much if I wondered about that too? Would he be as frustrated as I am that I'm trying to double back to what people expect from us, what's going to make _"us"_ simple? Although..." He sighs heavily and shakes his head. "I'm not going to think about it. I don't think he likes me that way and I'm too scared to let this go. Is that okay?"

"That's how you feel…" Kanata smiles. "Then I will entrust my precious Chiaki to _not_ -boyfriend-san. I will support you even if he never becomes _boyfriend_ -san, if that is what makes you the happiest."

"Even though I like him so much?" Kanata nods. "But I think I really, really like him."

"It will all turn out okay, Chiaki."

"Alright…" Chiaki smiles, small and bashful. "That does make me feel better. You're the only person I know that doesn't think I'm stupid. I can't talk to anyone else about this."

"Oh… You want to hear my secret, then." Kanata leans close to Chiaki's ear. "I do think Chiaki is stupid. I think because he is stupid he is very, very kind."

Chiaki closes his eyes. "You make stupid feel like a compliment."

"I am very nice." Kanata lets go of Chiaki's hands. He grabs his arms and pulls him downwards. "So~metimes."

"Kanata! I am not-- If I fall into the river--"

Chiaki's feet scramble to keep his footing while Kanata laughs.

"KANATA!"

~

The next day, Chiaki has his hands full of luscious red hair.

He's sitting on the couch and Kiryu, laid on his side, is resting his head on Chiaki's lap. He's pretty sure he fell asleep while Chiaki was too busy curling his hair up around his fingers to notice him drifting off. His eyes are closed and his chest is rising and falling in seamless rhythm. It's cute.

As much as he doesn't want to risk bothering him, Chiaki can't stop playing with his hair. It's clean, he just washed it since he's staying over for the night, and his unmade hair is a luxury Chiaki doesn't get to indulge in often.

He feels nervous since Kiryu hasn't stayed the night at his place before. It seems absurd for this to be the first time he's had him over considering how many times Chiaki has slept in his friend's bed, but… it's different. Because Nito likes Chiaki while Hakaze and Sena hate Kiryu. They didn't even wait for a night where both his roommates would miraculously be somewhere else for the night, no, both of them are home at this very moment.

It couldn't be helped. Their decision was a crime of passion. An unwillingness to leave with a "good night" and let go.

Chiaki admires all the softened features of the face resting in his lap. He looks angelic. He doesn't necessarily like this more than how Kiryu usually looks, but seeing him in new ways makes his heart... warm.

That confusing feeling settles itself in his stomach again. It's fluttery and uncomfortable. He sighs a sigh he didn't know was sitting in his throat.

This was easier for him when he just had that blind, passionate attraction to Kiryu, when his biggest concern was how much he would get to see or feel of him. Peering down at him so defenseless, laying all his trust onto Chiaki just so he can look so cute and sleepy, to allow Chiaki to see that in him, to gaze at him and for him to betray Kiryu's trust and _feel things_ for him, these weird unfamiliar feelings that threaten to throw away all that is established… to make his face so warm and incriminating...

He is fucking this up because he can't just sit back and let something so simple be what it is.

He pulls a lock of hair that's blocking his view of Kiryu's face and freezes when he makes a sound. He watches him close and finds that he's still sleeping. It's fine. Just sleepy sounds. _So_ cute. Chiaki still chooses to stop petting him and rests his hand on the top of Kiryu's head.

This is fine. Everything is going to turn out alright.

The door to his shared bedroom opens, so he looks over the back of the couch.

"Hakaze," Chiaki says.

"Heyyy," Hakaze replies. He walks into the kitchen to rifle through the pantry for a bag of chips. He opens it up with a pop of air following, he turns around and looks at Chiaki and then… straight at Kiryu. "Dude, come on! What the fuck?"

Chiaki shushes Hakaze. "Someone's sleeping over here!"

"Yeah, I see that! That's the problem. Do you really have to do that _here?_ "

"Do what? What's wrong?" Chiaki asks in sincerity.

"Dude. That other stuff you do with him, like, none of my business, but you really think petting him like some lapcat is normal enough to do it right in front of me?!"

"It isn't weird! I like this a lot."

"Well, maybe the weird part is that you like it!"

"What?!"

"I'm just saying, this relationship you two have, no matter how much you try to justify it to me... It's just weird! Do you really have to shove your boyfriend in my face all the time?!"

"He's not --"

"Shut the hell up," Kiryu snaps. "I don't wanna hear any shit come out your mouth anymore. Piss off if you don't like it."

"Ah! I'm so sorry he woke you up," Chiaki says.

"Wasn't sleeping… Just trying to ignore some shithead running his mouth and mind my own business, but he don't make it easy enough."

"Uhh. Okay." Hakaze sighs. "Guess I'll just lock myself in the room so I won't be such a bothersome shithead."

"Oh!" Chiaki smiles. "Hakaze, I forgot to tell you Kiryu is spending the night with me." He looks down to Kiryu. "You still want to, right?!"

Kiryu smiles. "Of course, babe."

Hakaze grimaces. "Great."

~

Chiaki wakes up right beside Kiryu.

Kiryu is still here, he's still sleeping and he's still gorgeous. Chiaki always seems to sleep better when he sleeps with his friend. He tells him that when he wakes up, too. He's so focused on getting to hug and kiss his guest in bed, it takes him a while to realize his roommate isn't on his side of the room at all.

Kiryu leaves fairly early after cooking and enjoying breakfast with Chiaki. Of course, as soon as they started rummaging through the kitchen, Chiaki noticed his roommate was asleep on the couch.

Now that he's alone Chiaki sits in the kitchen and sips some orange juice while he… "stares" isn't the word he wants to use, but he's staring at Hakaze. He hopes he isn't going to sleep for much longer. He misses him just like he already misses the company he had. Hakaze doesn’t start to stir until half an hour later.

"Good morning Hakaze!" Chiaki shouts.

Hakaze jumps. He looks back at Chiaki like a zombie. "... Moricchi," he groans. He wipes his eyes with his palms. "I just woke up."

"I know, I was waiting!"

"Be quieeettttt…"

"Sorry, how insensitive of me to shout at you so early… I'm just excited to talk to you."

"Don't you have some boy toy to talk to instead…? Like, at least while I get my bearings?"

"Mm, Kiryu left already. Sena seems to have left before I even got up, too. It's just you and me!"

Hakaze smooths his hair back. "Great…"

Chiaki glances behind him. "Oh, I can't forget." He scoops up a plate and walks it over to Hakaze. "Kiryu made you breakfast, too!"

Hakaze looks up at him. He looks down at the food… and up again. Down. Up. Down. "... What? Why would he make something for me? I thought he hated me."

"I don't think he hates you. I mean, he felt bad about making you sleep on the couch if nothing else."

Hakaze accepts the plate from Chiaki's hands. "It's not like that was his fault."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"What I said. I didn't leave the room last night because of him."

Chiaki sits down on Hakaze's feet before he can kick around and stop him. "Then why did you leave?"

"Because it's impossible to sleep with your snoring…" Hakaze sighs. "Look, dude, your snoring on a regular night is already pretty bad, but I'm used to that much by now. But with him here? Holy _hell_ , it was so bad I couldn't even hear myself think! I think the sheep I was trying to count ran away and drowned themselves in a river just so they didn't have to go through that suffering any longer."

"I'm sorry! Was it really that bad?"

"I could still hear you out here, man."

"I had no idea…" Chiaki scratches his face. "Haha, I guess I was really comfortable."

"If he can sleep through that, keep him. I'm serious."

"I want to keep him for as long as I can. He knows that."

"Moricchi…" Hakaze readjusts himself. "Things are getting pretty serious between you two, huh?"

"We're getting a lot closer but, no, I wouldn't say it like that."

"Yeah, I know you wouldn't. You don't wanna hear this from me and I know that already, but… I am legit getting concerned about all of this."

Chiaki hurriedly plugs his ears. "You're right, don't want to hear it!"

Hakaze yanks one of Chiaki's arms. "Just listen to me for a second? I thought about it, and I think you might be leading this guy on. Big time."

"No way! Just friends. We're definitely on the same page."

"He called you babe last night, dude. I'm not even concerned about him taking advantage of you at this point. I'm worried it's the other way around."

"Oh, did he do that?"

Hakaze brings a hand to his face. "You're telling me you didn't even notice."

"No. Well… yes? Does it matter? Don't you call your girlfriends pet names all the time? Which is to say, your friends that are girls, not _girlfriends._ "

"I am literally trying to date those girls. You're getting advice from an expert of courtship here. An expert that's witnessing all those signs of romance and so much more. I think you owe it to him to make sure things are clear."

"Okay, well, I don't think your experiences really apply to us here. We're guys. I've already thought about this a lot. I don't have a choice since no one will stop bothering us about it."

"Come on. I'm serious."

"No!"

“Moricchi… I mean, if all you have to say to me is how you both feel the same, you know...” Hakaze tents his hands together. “If you want to talk to me about something you can. I’m here for you if there’s something big you have to tell me. I’m not gonna suddenly hate you just because you happen to like guys--”

“I like women! Surely, I like women!”

“But you can still be--”

“No! I’m pretty sure I like women!”

Hakaze flops back down on his pillow.

“Hakaze.” Chiaki squats on the floor to stay on his level. "Kiryu made you breakfast too," he notes.

"No. Shut up," Hakaze demands.

"Hakaze, maybe _you're_ leading him on."

"How can you possibly think that makes sense?" Hakaze holds his own face. "I'm done trying to help you, I'm done giving you unwarranted advice. I want to hit you really bad."

Chiaki laughs. "I love you, Hakaze!"

"I don't feel the same."

Chiaki dives on top of Hakaze and squeezes him in a hug. "Yes you dooo! I love you and you love me~!"

"I'm going to KILL YOU if you don't get off of me right now!"

"You won't! I LOVE you!"

~

Some days later, Chiaki is laid on the floor.

It's the floor of Kiryu's living room, of course, and his host is right beside him. Kiryu lays on his back, legs stretched over Chiaki while he studies his textbook. Chiaki is just watching television.

It's an interesting show he's watching; a documentary about finding new life underwater. It isn't something he's usually interested in but it's gripping his attention well enough. More importantly, it isn't absorbing Kiryu's attention so he can study in peace. Studying with him is nice. He looks cute when he gets to a particularly difficult part and scrunches up his face. This time, he takes the book and puts it down on his face.

"Ughh," Kiryu groans. "Why the fuck do I gotta learn math again? I'm twenty-one years old."

"You make me glad I got that out of the way in my first year," Chiaki says. "Hey, have you ever seen a crab up close?"

"Yeah."

"What about a shrimp? Those guys are weird looking."

"Whus that got to do with anything?"

"Nothing at all." Chiaki adjusts his glasses. "I guess getting to see sea creatures up close is only exciting for me, huh. Though, studying would probably be easier if you wrote things down."

"I don't wanna," Kiryu whines.

"You need to make sure you're ready for that exam."

"I know that. You're gonna be mad if I half-ass this." Kiryu picks his book back up and glares at it. He looks back to Chiaki. His expression softens. "Something sweet might help me focus."

"You mean…?"

Kiryu nods.

Chiaki sighs with a smile. "Okay." He leans down slow to grant him a kiss. "I'm not going to give you too many. This is important."

Kiryu lets the book rest at the top of his head. "Yes, sir."

Chiaki gives Kiryu another small, soft kiss. He presses against him more times than he suggested he would, but he just can't pretend he doesn't want the kisses just as much. He pulls away after a dozen or so and pats Kiryu's chest. "There you go!"

Kiryu covers Chiaki's hand with his own. "One more. Please?"

"No! You need to study now."

Kiryu pouts.

"Don't make that face. What if I told you you'll get a prize from me if you study thoroughly?"

Kiryu lights up. "I get a reward?"

Chiaki nods. "Take your notes, too. I'll be checking behind you."

Kiryu is quick to excitedly thumb through his book. He's so cute.

Chiaki feels fuzzy again.

A third of the way into the next documentary, Kiryu insists he's made all the progress he needs. Chiaki looks through his notes and agrees.

"Fuck _yes_ , no more math," Kiryu cheers. He crawls over to the couch, slams his textbook on it and sits up with his back against it. "Just hearing you say I can stop feels like a present."

Chiaki scoots over to him. "So I don't need to give you the reward after all?" He asks.

"No, I need it. You told me I was getting something." Kiryu tugs on Chiaki's arm. "You can't take it from me now."

"You don't have to panic," Chiaki laughs. "I want to treat you, so I'm not going to back out."

Their lips come together and part. Chiaki smiles right at him while he gives the inside of his thigh a quick grope. His victim gasps at his unexpected touch. The pitch of his sounds only get higher when Chiaki kneads one of his tits over his hoodie.

"You always react so nicely when I touch you," Chiaki admires.

"What am I supposed to do...?" Kiryu turns his cheek. "I'm a bottom. I've gotta make it enticing."

Chiaki can feel a question mark sprout above his head. Why would he say that? It's such an… odd and negative thing to say about himself. It's too sudden. People don’t even say things like that, but, Kiryu’s language _is_ colorful.

"You're…" Chiaki straightens his face and looks at Kiryu seriously. "I think you're amazing. You're an incredible guy and I'm lucky to have you in my life. Don't you understand that?"

"Hey…" Kiryu actually looks flustered. Cute. "No fair buttering me up all of'a sudden."

"It's true." Chiaki pecks him on the lips. He climbs onto his lap and kisses him more and more. "I really, really mean it. I think you're the tops."

Kiryu chuckles. "Jeez. That old slang sure turns me on."

"Really?"

Kiryu shakes his head.

"Oh."

Kiryu takes a big wet kiss from Chiaki. "It's oka~y. But, you know, this kind of gives me some deja vu."

"Hm? Oh, right, right. Studying. Laps. Kissing." Chiaki settles in and bats at Kiryu's stubborn little cowlick. "It's different since I'm actually going to do something this time."

"Pleaseee tell me that's true."

"Would I lie?" Chiaki grabs at his glasses so he can set them aside to safety. "I'm…"

Kiryu stops Chiaki's hand. He takes his thumb and pushes the frames back on his face. "Why don't we keep those there?"

Chiaki gives him a blank look. "Why would we?"

"Cuz I think they're hot."

"Really? I guess I can keep them on if you don't mind them getting in the way…"

"They wo-- Nnhhh…"

Chiaki catches Kiryu off guard by grabbing another handful of his tits. He slips his tongue past Kiryu's lips while he fondles it. Their tongues slide past each other beautifully, but he wishes he could lick up every little sound Kiryu makes before they could ever get past his lips just so he could own them all for himself, no risk of anyone else ever hearing it. Kiryu picks Chiaki up by his ass ever so slightly to spread his own legs wide open and sit Chiaki down on his dick. It's still soft. He has work to do.

Chiaki creeps his hand up Kiryu's layers of shirt and brushes his nipple. He's already whining at the gentle back-and-forth rubs he's getting. It's exciting, it's making Chiaki's crotch pleasantly warm with how subtly Kiryu is begging against his tongue to be fondled and fucked. He acts like it's been ages since he's been touched. He can be so high maintenance, so needy for his attention, but... Chiaki can't complain about that.

Chiaki grabs at the hem of the hoodie and pulls it over Kiryu's head, a long-sleeve shirt now the only obstacle standing between him and his prey. He sits back to admire the sight of his own hands, barely covered, fondling both of Kiryu's tits. His expression is so sexy it's hard to handle it. Getting to see it crystal clear makes him feel just a little bit entitled.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Chiaki teases.

Kiryu nods, and there's desperation in it and in the way his head is tilted back onto the cushions. "Nnngh," he says eloquently. He takes one hand to yank his shirt up above his tits and holds it there daintily. "It's so cold," he whines.

Chiaki bends down to lap his nipple up. He sucks and coats it with a nice layer of saliva before he warms up the other one. Using his mouth, having his hands free, Chiaki can't help but reach behind him to feel up his thigh. He can feel Kiryu starting to get hard against his ass. He doesn't panic at the sensation, for once, he just comes back up to give Kiryu messy tongue-filled kisses.

Chiaki repositions himself to kneel in front and inside of Kiryu's splayed legs. He grinds himself up against Kiryu's cock repeatedly while Kiryu holds him close, moaning right into his ear, and _god_ it feels good. Chiaki suckles the supple skin of his neck and prays for a mark of his presence to stick.

When Kiryu sucks on his neck Chiaki always complains about the probability of being left with all those unmistakable red blotches running up his neck. When the position is reversed, Kiryu never says a single word about being marked as Chiaki's personal fucktoy. It ought to be a nice enough treat to leave a brand of their encounter on him, like he's his prized dairy cow and he needs to make sure anyone that lays eyes on him knows whose ribbon-winning property he is. (He might as well start mooing if his chest gets any bigger, anyway.)

He's still suckling the same spot, very slightly moving up and down to get a little more surface area. Kiryu is starting to feel really hard against his cock. He's hardly even touching him so it's cute to see him get this into their dicks grinding up against each other. Kiryu has a hand on Chiaki's back with an iron grip on his shirt, it's moving up and down with every thrust Chiaki makes against his cock.

Chiaki breaks the suction on Kiryu's neck. He stops grinding on him too, just to sit back and gaze upon Kiryu to figure out what he wants to do next. Kiryu looks perfectly dishevelled. His legs are still spread wide open, his erection is sitting up beautifully in the crotch of his jeans, his shirt isn't loose enough around his chest to have fallen back over it and the look he has is so tired, hungry and ready.

Chiaki gulps. He wants him just as bad.

Kiryu squishes the inside of one of his thighs in his hand. "Are you going to take me to bed for my prize…?" He asks.

Chiaki's eyes are glued to Kiryu's dick when he shakes his head. "No. I'm not," he says. He loudly fiddles with Kiryu's belt.

"I'm not 'sposed to have sex on the couch," Kiryu reminds him.

Chiaki pulls the belt out of its loops. "Nito isn't home."

Kiryu grins. "You spoil me," he breathes. He lets Chiaki finish taking off his jeans.

Chiaki plays with Kiryu's cock over his boxers, giving it long, gentle strokes with his hand. The sounds that spill out from Kiryu's mouth makes him feel more like _he's_ the one that's spoiled. He touches him more, he doesn't want to stop, he rubs his palm up against his dick and moves in for a kiss on the lips.

Chiaki parts from him, he looks down, he looks back up at him sheepishly. "... What do you want me to do?"

Kiryu huffs. "You mean you didn't have some plan for my reward? … I just... want you to take whatever you want from me."

"But I don't know… I'm not so good at this part. I don't want to do something that's not going to live up to your expectations. I want to do exactly what you want."

"Mm… If you're comfortable with it..." Kiryu marvels down at himself and feels himself up, he rubs on his cock just a little before he pushes his fingers up against his asshole. He looks back up and closes his eyes to seductive little half-lids. "I really feel like getting some rough fuckin' right now…"

"Uhh," Chiaki stammers.

"I can run off, take a nice hot shower real quick…"

He shakes. He had already forgotten how heavy the burden of going further with him felt on his shoulders… He already forgot about all the hints Kiryu dropped about wanting to fuck him up the ass. He was… naive, to put it nicely, to think they just could go on like this forever and Kiryu would never outright ask for him to bend over.

"I'm… not…" Chiaki tries to start again. His face is on fire. "I-I'm not comfortable... with that… right now…"

"Hey…" Kiryu sighs. "Don't look like that… It was just a question. We're not gonna do anything you don't want to, okay?" He closes his eyes. "If you're gonna make that kinda face about it then I won't ask again."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't say that. I was just kinda hoping…" Kiryu chuckles. "Dunno. Thought it'd be a little more familiar to the sex you already got experience with… before me. That, and it's been so long since I've gotten any cock..."

Chiaki kind of stopped listening because he's too busy trying to figure out-- how does getting penetrated relate to vaginal sex?! He shakes his head both to signify "no" and to try, in vain, to shake some of the redness off his face. "N-not at _all._ "

" _I'm_ sorry for askin' for too much… Will you still touch me? Anything will make me happy. I promise."

Chiaki nods and traps Kiryu in a kiss. His hand comes back up to rub at one of his nipples. He interrupted Kiryu's special treat just to disappoint him… and now Chiaki has to make it up to him.

He kneads Kiryu's cock over his boxers just a little bit before he breaks away from their kiss to pull them off. It's lovely the way his dick springs up, the way it's beckoning for Chiaki to come and caress it until it sits back down like a good, obedient cock. He kisses Kiryu again, first. He feels a set of fingers up Kiryu's thigh…

The sound Kiryu hums out when he brushes against the base of his cock is close to driving him _insane_. He settles in for rough sloppy kisses. He doesn't waste any more time before he beats Kiryu off in full. It'll have to do, since he can't deal with the impeccable seduction tactic Kiryu's pulling out on him by yanking his pants down and beating himself off. Kiryu wraps his arms around Chiaki's shoulders, moan after moan is belted out against Chiaki's tongue, he's having trouble staying calm and jerking him on-rhythm and his glasses are getting kind of skewed, but it's…

"More," Kiryu whines. "Pleaaase…"

Chiaki isn't exactly sure what "more" means, it seems like it mostly just made his dick start crying in his pants at the sound, but he obliges the best he can by beating him faster. Kiryu sounds satisfied with that. Chiaki is, too, because he couldn't keep his pace so slow when he's this fucking horny. He shoves his tongue back in Kiryu's mouth and keeps at his work like that. He takes a brief detour to play with the head of his dick and relishes the moans Kiryu gives in return. He stops and strokes his cock again.

Kiryu pulls Chiaki's hair from the back and ends their kiss for good as his head falls back down against the couch cushions. "Moreeee," he whines again. "I want you..."

Chiaki looks down upon him, his face, his body, to his dick he has in a chokehold.

Fuck it. He wants more, too, and he wants it _bad_.

He kneels down in favor of the quickest choice he's ever made. He slides his hand down the shaft to lick up the upper-half of his cock. Kiryu tenses up a little when he takes the head into his mouth and licks up the fruits of his labor for himself. Kiryu breathes out a few short moans, he rubs the back of Chiaki's head, plays with his hair… and pushes him down to take in more of his dick. Chiaki stifles a sound of surprise but keeps going.

At this point Kiryu's fingers feel arousing tickling at the back of his neck. It almost makes him feel a little nervous, though, because if Kiryu pushes on him again he doesn't know if he'll be able to take all of that dick in his mouth at once. All he really has to do is make sure he's satisfied with what he's getting, right? But even with that deliciously scrunched up look sitting on his face... Kiryu sounds less excited than usual. He probably isn't just imagining things. He's been sucking on his dick pretty hard for a couple minutes now.

What a weird thing to feel self-conscious over.

Chiaki pops it out of his mouth and gives it one last lick. Kiryu whines and looks down at him. "Um…" Chiaki stutters. "Am I doing this right?"

"... Move your tongue less," Kiryu responds.

"Ah…" Chiaki shrinks. "You answered that so fast."

Kiryu chuckles. "Don't worry about it. I like it."

"Okaayyy…"

Kiryu spreads his legs all the way open. "Pleease don't give up on me now. I earned this..."

With a little smile, Chiaki comes back down to suck him off more. His erection really isn’t something he can resist. He's trying to suck around his cock differently this time and Kiryu is being louder, but it could just be insurance to make sure he doesn't stop again. He's never asked about his performance up until now since he was so afraid of the answer he was going to get and now his fears were confirmed to be completely rational and he feels like an idiot.

Yes. He's going to be self-conscious over the way he sucks dick.

He's probably better off using his hands instead of his stupid tongue. He doesn't know what he's doing with that thing and licking around willy-nilly obviously isn't making the passing grade he thought it was. He can't help but take some of it out of his mouth so he can start using his hand properly. Kiryu responds nicely. He's being loud. He's melting into the couch and digging his fingers into Chiaki's mop. Any time Chiaki thinks he can't physically get any hornier, like he couldn't crave Kiryu's cock more, he starts getting manhandled himself and suddenly he's being pushed right through another milestone. Again. It isn't long before Kiryu starts arching his back through the pleasure, until he's gasping and twitching underneath him. Chiaki hooks his free arm around him to keep him steady. He never could've guessed he could feel this horny just spreading his hand out on a man's back.

His dick wants relief already. He wants Kiryu to cum. Bad. Hopefully he won't mind if Chiaki gets a little rougher... Hopefully some rough, hard sucking is exactly what he needs to finally reward his hard work and fill his mouth with cum. Kiryu whines when he starts and Chiaki jerks faster on top of it. He keeps moaning louder and louder. Kiryu's hand grips Chiaki's hair hard enough where he doesn't dare to move his head from where it is. He struggles to keep escalating the pressure on his cock, his arm is completely at its limit and he wants to stop. He's so focused on pushing Kiryu right over the edge and he wants it to happen now, he wants his hungry little slut to squirm underneath him and come out happy and satisfied. It's his _treat_. He deserves it.

"Please," Chiaki begs with his mouth full. He needs this. " _Please._ "

Kiryu, a lovely shaking wreck with his mouth agape, nods through his moans. He gasps and after it follows whining, his back arches but there's more, there's more luscious sounds overflowing from his mouth while he finally reaches his orgasm. Cum finally starts to spurt into Chiaki's mouth and he's so relieved, ready and willing to swallow every little drop of it, though hardly anything makes it into his mouth before Kiryu tugs at his hair and takes hold of Chiaki's face.

Kiryu pulls him up and forces his dick out of Chiaki's mouth and, along with it, forces all that hard-earned cum to gush out onto Chiaki's face. He’s covered. He can hardly see out of his glasses.

Chiaki sits upright. What little he can see through his one lens with just spots on it is a smug, satisfied grin on Kiryu's resting face.

Chiaki drags a finger across his own face as he swallows the disappointing bit of cum in his mouth. " _Kiryu!_ " He snaps. "What the hell?!"

Kiryu just laughs. "So~rry babe. Didn't mean to."

"That's a load of shit if I've ever heard it!"

"Yeah. I just wanted to see it covering you."

"You _jackass!_ This is all over my face."

Kiryu gives a wistful sigh. "Looks good on you."

Chiaki grabs at his frames. "I can't even see!"

"Do you really need to?"

Chiaki looks up as Kiryu keeps him from taking off his glasses again. He's pulled back down into a gross kiss. Kiryu wraps his arms tight around him. Before he knows it, Kiryu is getting up with Chiaki in his arms.

"Hey--" Chiaki tries to start as he's lifted up. They were in such a weird position. This doesn’t even seem possible.

When he's almost up straight Kiryu tosses Chiaki down onto the couch. Kiryu steadies himself on the cushions with one of his knees but wastes not even a second more before he's aggressively pulling at the button of Chiaki's pants.

"Kiryu--" His button finally snaps loose and his fly is loudly announced as unzipped. "Slow down, you're going to bust my paants."

"I'll fix it later."

"Just don't…" Kiryu's fingers are slipping underneath his waistband and he's helped out of both his pants and boxers in the next second. "If you don't have to…"

"Look who's so talkative all of'a sudden." Kiryu puts Chiaki's cock in a chokehold after he throws his pants to the floor. "Do I gotta shut you up?"

Chiaki closes his eyes and nods. He couldn't manage to do that again, though, with how hard his hand starts jerking him off, with how overwhelming it feels for his aching erection to get played with. Chiaki is squirming at these sudden and incredible touches, he tries to lay back and his head goes careening upside-down on the other side of the couch's arm, his glasses slip and clatter down onto the floor. He can't even anticipate it when Kiryu lays down and blows him. If he couldn't close his legs up and trap Kiryu between his thighs, his slick hair rubbing against his skin, he wouldn't be able to properly verify he was getting sucked off at all. It's so, so much to take in after he just had all that fun. He comes fast enough where he just feels like apologizing, as if it was premature and not a direct result of his insane attraction to him.

When Kiryu chases after him and kisses all over his face, unfortunately unconcerned with how much of his own semen is spread over it, Chiaki doesn't feel like he has to apologize at all.

He looks so happy.

~

When Chiaki wakes up, it's to the sound of chatter.

"I know you're tired of hearing about him," Kiryu laughs. "But if you don't wanna talk to me about school, what are we supposed to talk about? … No, I'm not hanging up."

Hanging up. Chiaki's eyes flutter open slowly to see Kiryu's back facing him and his phone at his ear.

"I just like him so much," Kiryu says, and tilts his head to the side. "No, I said don't hang up. ...Yeah. I'm real happy over here now, but I'm still worried about you. I wanna make sure you aren't--" He clicks his tongue. "... Who taught you to interrupt people like that?"

Chiaki lazily watches him have his conversation. He nuzzles into the pillow and… realizes he's in Kiryu's bed now. Weird. He didn't fall asleep here. He's more curious about who he's talking to and what their conversation is about than he is how he got there.

"Let me finish poking my nose in your business, will you? Do I have to come over there?" He slouches over his dresser. "... Oh. You have to do that now? You're not just trying to get away from me?" He lets out a content sigh. "... Just tell me when we can talk again instead of leaving it in the air, okay? I miss you a ton. ...Okay. Bye, I love you."

Chiaki's heart clenches a bit.

He's not sure if it feels better or worse when Kiryu turns, sees his sleepy eyes and smiles. "Hey. Did I wake you up?"

Chiaki wipes his eyes. "I don't think so."

"That's a relief." Kiryu looks a little flustered. "I was just talking to my sister."

"Oh!" Chiaki says in surprise. "Your sister! I forgot about your little sister."

"Huh? How could you manage that when I mention her all the time?"

"I'm an only child, so I don't think about siblings a lot, I guess."

"Ah. Well, she just started middle school so I'm all kinds'a concerned about her right now. Sucks in that shit hole, y'know?"

Chiaki laughs. "Don't remind me!" That's what he says, but he feels so relieved.

"Oh." Kiryu properly turns his body to Chiaki. "Since you're awake, do you want to take a shower? You only got to clean up your face earlier and all."

"I'd like that, but I'd have to borrow your clothes again."

"Yeah, sure. But… you know," Kiryu trails off. Chiaki waits for him to start back up, but he doesn't.

"Kiryu?" Chiaki asks. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that…" Kiryu crosses his arms. "You could bring some of your own clothes over. Keep 'em in my drawers. Y'know. If you wanted to. I wouldn't mind it, I mean, you're over here all the time and all."

"Oh, right, it must be such a bother for me to take your stuff all the time! I'm sorry, I'll be sure that next time--"

"That's not what I'm trying to say at all." Kiryu takes a deep breath. "I mean… I want you to get comfortable here, at my place. You can leave your clothes, stuff you need in the morning, maybe some of your books… Whatever would make you feel more at home. Because, um…" He averts his gaze completely as he grows more flustered. "Because I love you."

"I love you too!" Chiaki exclaims without missing a beat.

Kiryu is surprised. He covers his mouth, but not before Chiaki sees that big smile sitting between his flushed cheeks.

"You haven't told me that before when I think about it," Chiaki notices. "I'm so happy."

"That's because I mean it... I love you."

"I love yooouuu!" Chiaki laughs. "I'll bring a few changes of clothes over. My own underwear in particular would be really convenient to have here."

Kiryu uncovers his smile and turns away to open his drawers. He picks a shirt up, presumably for Chiaki, but holds it for a moment. "You should meet her," he says. Chiaki perks up and looks at him inquisitively. "My sister. I think you two would get along."

"That sounds so nice! I'm really interested in meeting someone so important to you."

"I think I'll try to schedule something then. Should be easier if you… wanna meet my dad too?"

"Yes! I love meeting parents!"

Kiryu is still wearing that big, bashful smile.

It's cute enough to make his heart skip a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please consider bottom!Kuro.


	7. Chapter 7

Chiaki spent some time over the weekend meeting his friend's family.

It was a fun affair. Kiryu's family is nice. His sister is spunky and adorable even if she made it obvious there was nothing she cared about less in the world than Chiaki. His father is quiet, a man of few words, but nice. Chiaki felt welcome.

He felt even better after he got to go home to chuckle and snuggle with the man he did it all for. Kiryu is asleep next to him, but Chiaki can't sleep.

Being no more than Kiryu's friend that came to loiter and mooch some food from them, Kiryu's father didn't have much to say to Chiaki. He can't help but wonder... would he be accepted, would he be celebrated if he came back as his boyfriend? If he was the proper object of his affection and an indefinite presence in Kiryu's life like he wants to be…

Chiaki rolls onto his side and squeezes his friend tight. He bonks his forehead between his shoulder blades. That line of thinking doesn't benefit anyone.

He doesn't understand why he ever agreed to meet his crush's family.

~

Chiaki sees Kiryu again a few days later for some time at the gym.

Afterward Chiaki wants to go for dinner with Kiryu so badly which, somehow, just _somehow_ translates to Kiryu coming over to his place again after a little trip to the nearby grocery store to cook for Chiaki and his roommates. Both Hakaze and Sena are conveniently located in the living room and they don't really care for the idea. Too bad it's already in motion.

They're still sweaty, so the ingredients end up in the fridge so they can have a quick post-workout shower together.

Chiaki goes to undress himself, his back turned to Kiryu. He sighs. He can't hide that he's disappointed, but what he's disappointed in isn't very clear.

If he were to be honest with himself, dinner at home isn't what he wants. Kiryu cooked him a nice meal just the other day. Kiryu cooks for him a lot these days, on days when he stays the night with him, and while his cooking tastes good and the portions are plentiful he just feels... He might be spoiled, but when he proposed they get dinner together he was hoping… they could go somewhere nice. Sit inside a restaurant together and tell stories among couples telling stories. Something a little like.

A date.

Kiryu saying no might be another sign Chiaki's feelings really aren't mutual. But his feelings for Kiryu have snowballed nonetheless.

He has it bad. He has it so, so, so so _so_ bad. He has it so bad for him _it's stupid._

He wants to be Kiryu's boyfriend. He really might not be able to live much longer without being his boyfriend. He's having the worst time of his life keeping himself from spilling his secret all over his innocent little friend and driving him away from him to never be seen again. Marching carefully forward with a tall stack of boxes just to grow impatient, run and lose everything. To never be held, to never be kissed again…

Kiryu rests his chin on Chiaki's shoulder and loops his arms to his front. "Gotta take your clothes off, baby," Kiryu says. "That's how the shower works."

"I'm working on it," Chiaki complies.

Kiryu cranes his neck to kiss Chiaki on the mouth. "You're so cute. I wanna watch you undress now."

No. The last thing he wants right now is a soft, tender, warm and delicious kiss. He feels gooey. His heart is melting. More literally, he's melting in his arms. Kiryu laughs when Chiaki falls against him as his only support from breaking his neck on the bathroom floor while his hands act like they've never undone a button before.

They're both naked in the open shower that has no walls and just a drain. Kiryu holds him close, presses up on him to kiss him, he kisses him again and his hand is delicately pressed to the back of Chiaki’s neck to crane him perfectly against his lips, and mere moments later they're making out before Chiaki even has the chance to turn the water on. Kiryu's tongue is so perfect. Tempting. Exhilarating. Chiaki really wants to fuck him. But... he pulls his friend away.

"My roommates," he says eloquently.

"We'll be quiet."

Kiryu's tongue slips up his neck to suckle so annoyingly high up on it. "Kiryu." Chiaki takes a step back. "At least let me turn the water on..."

The shower is on and is perfectly warm after some trial and error. Kiryu acts so commanding with Chiaki's body. It's out of line from recently, where Kiryu has really started to ease into Chiaki's touch and letting him do the work himself. It's nice, since now Chiaki realizes how much he likes to touch Kiryu with his own hands and be in charge. Right now, though, Kiryu is ravishing him with a hand squishing his ass while he rubs across his nipple.

Even after all their time together, this is the first time they're having sex at Chiaki's place. It just isn't convenient with his roommate situation. Hakaze isn't a shut-in; he leaves Chiaki alone in their room pretty often but he isn't consistent. He comes and he goes. And Kiryu has better things to do than to respond to some eleven o'clock _"my roommate isn't home"_ booty call, especially when the judgemental one is still in the next room. He can't believe they're going to do it anyway.

Chiaki holds onto Kiryu and digs his hand through his thick, wet mop of hair. He's quivering under Kiryu's rough touch. The hand on his ass wanders to the center to slip to the other side and rub on his balls. He only sneaks a little feel before he's groping his ass again. Their lips part even though the traces of saliva left from their tongues suggest they didn't have their fill. Kiryu licks up and suckles too far up on Chiaki's neck again but he can't find it in himself to stop him.

He might want to be marked as his. Maybe he wants everyone to see proof of the things he does to him. With how rough and merciless he's being at least _this_ feeling has to be mutual.

Kiryu rubs his hand against Chiaki's dick. He shouldn't be so surprised at the touch when their bare erections were already pressed against each other's bodies, just barely staying separated, but he can't stop the soft groan that comes out of him. It shouldn't be as hard as it is for him to not make noise when Kiryu starts jerking him. He's good at not making sound normally, but Kiryu is rotting his brain inside out as per usual.

Chiaki rests himself on Kiryu's shoulder to whisper in his ear. "What's gotten into you?" He asks.

"I need you so bad right now," Kiryu snaps away from his neck to whine. His other hand makes it back to Chiaki's ass, but it's lathered with soap this time. His hand slips, slides and soaps up every bit of him. "I don' want anything except to touch you. God, I wanna fuck you."

Chiaki shivers. The inconsistency of his forwardness makes it even more of a turn-on when he does it. He wants to melt in his crush's arms again and let his hands roam free on his naked body. Soap makes his touches so slick and, ironically, dirty, Chiaki just wants to sit there helplessly while he trails up his body however he wants. Chiaki groans again at the pressure on his cock, he wants it so bad that he wants it all to stop. He can’t take it anymore. There’s a pit growing at the bottom of his stomach.

It’s teasing him. He feels so guilty knowing he’s keeping his crush on Kiryu a secret. He’s letting him touch him like this while he has no idea what it means to him, not even letting on an inkling of the feelings he’s harboring deep inside of him.

They aren’t buried as deep as he thinks they are. He's close to letting it all out. He wants to.

Kiryu gives him a big kiss on his neck before he backs away. “You okay? You’re shaking,” he notices.

Chiaki nods into his shoulder. “I’m okay. I just…” He squeezes his eyes shut tight. Thank the lord, he managed to stop himself just in time before he let it slip out.

“Just what? What’s wrong?” Of course Kiryu would be concerned by that little bit he let out! He feels so stupid. “You can tell me.”

Chiaki squeezes him tight. There's no talking himself out of this one. He just can’t keep it in any longer. “I… like you, Kiryu.”

“Aww. I like you, too.”

He doesn’t feel relieved at all. Damn it. The way they talk to each other made it go right over his head, didn’t it?

“No, Kiryu, I’m _in love_ with you.”

“Me too. I love you...” Kiryu’s hand starts touching him again and he’s so frustrated. He feels like he’s melting into him again. It feels so good. He isn’t getting this.

“I love you,” Chiaki tries again.

Kiryu chuckles. “Your knees are seriously buckling. Here, let me just…” He maneuvers Chiaki around to hold him at the back. He protects Chiaki from the downpour of water with his body while he holds him up with one arm and beats him off with his dominant hand.

“I love you,” Chiaki moans. Kiryu doesn’t even respond. Chiaki really starts relying on his support to keep him upright as his feet try not to slip on the floor. “I love you…”

Kiryu kisses him. “I know,” he says, but he doesn’t! He doesn’t understand. Why won’t he understand?

Chiaki isn’t being friendly. He doesn’t want to be his friend anymore. He wants him all for himself because he’s _in love with him._

“I love youu.”

“Come on, I can’t support you this much…” Kiryu moves them closer to the wall and presses Chiaki up between him and the wall with just enough space to touch him. “There. Is that okay?”

“I love you.” Chiaki presses his cheek and hands against the wall of the shower. He’s getting beat off so fast and hard. Kiryu's dick feels really good pressed against him. “I love you. I love you, I love you,” his voice is getting louder and louder, begging for his words to get through to him, “I love you, I love you, I love you I love you I love youuu.”

Chiaki can feel a grin against his neck. “You’re so cute.”

“I love you!” Chiaki barely avoids interrupting himself with a choked-up moan. "Please, I… I lo-- lovee youu…" His breaths become ragged before he decides that's his last try. Now the pit in his stomach feels gigantic. Heavy like a bowling ball. He tried, but he's starting to feel too good. He's upset. Disappointed. He doesn't feel good, but _god_ does it feel good, it's becoming too much for him fast.

He's completely and undeniably in love with Kiryu.

His cum splashes against the wall of the shower as he shakes and moans. Kiryu coddles him through his orgasm. This is fine.

It's not like he wanted some special memory of getting together to happen while they're fucking in the shower. He can try later, or he can forget it all and hope it goes away with time.

That sounds nice.

“I’m gonna try something,” Kiryu whispers into his neck. "Sit still." With a kiss, his hands slide down to Chiaki's thighs to lather the inside of them with soap. Chiaki is too cum-tired to do anything but look down and watch him work on his thighs. He's surprised when Kiryu scoots down to hug him just a little lower, feeling and watching as Kiryu's dick pops out to the other side of his thighs, gently hugged between both of them. He pulls it away up to the head before he plunges it back through his slick, soapy thighs. Kiryu moans an awfully shuttery moan. "Fuuckk…"

"Does that feel good…?"

Kiryu nods into the crook of his neck. He pushes it through again, and again, and again. It's weird to watch it happen, but since Kiryu seems to really enjoy it he doesn't want it to stop. It only feels a little weird to be used like that. He holds Chiaki tighter while he whines into his shoulder along with his thrusts. His movements stutter as if it's straining for him.

"How... Um. Can I help?" Chiaki asks.

"Nn… I don' wanna make this uncomfortable for you."

"Kiryu. Answer the question."

"If you laid down…"

"Okay. Let go." Kiryu groans in stubborn refusal. "Don't make me manhandle you," Chiaki warns.

Kiryu lets go after he's sure Chiaki has regained his composure. Soon his back slaps against the comfortably warm standing water on the floor and Kiryu carefully positions their bodies so Chiaki is safe from the oncoming downpour of shower water. His thighs are lathered in soap again before Kiryu closes him up to envelop his dick. He pushes it in, he pulls it out. It's fun to watch him just have fun with him on his knees. Their legs are held close at every point they're touching.

Doing something like this is... surprisingly warm and intimate. Kiryu thrusts into his thighs over and over. The moans he spills out are so hot and, actually, it's cute. He loves when Kiryu has his fun with him. He loves when his face is red from the embarrassment that is intimacy, the feeling of overstimulation, when Kiryu just gets to feel good over and over until he shakes and cums all over Chiaki's stomach.

Kiryu flops himself on the ground to let the shower wash the cum off of Chiaki. He comes back up so they can have a nice shower where they actually get clean.

"... I haven't done that before," Kiryu admits to him right before their shower is over. "Dunno what came over me."

"I liked it. It was fun," Chiaki says.

Kiryu turns off the water. He grabs a towel just to come back and ruffle Chiaki's hair in it. Chiaki pops his face out, holding Kiryu's hands still at the sides of his head.

"I love you, Kiryu," he tries one last time.

"Mm…" Kiryu kisses him tenderly. "Maybe that's what came over me."

Chiaki pouts and looks at the ground. He feels so warm.

This isn't fair.

~

Chiaki comes out from his room alongside Kiryu clean and fully clothed. He is officially back in "eating his concerns and feelings" mode, so nothing that just happened is bothering him. His roommates haven't fled the living room yet which is surprising but appreciated. He really wants them to get to know Kiryu, so maybe they can learn to like him like Chiaki does.

Well, not exactly like he does. It would just be more convenient for everyone since, fingers crossed, Kiryu isn't going anywhere.

Chiaki has started helping Kiryu a little bit in the kitchen. He doesn't have a lot of cooking know-how, so it’s fun. He leaves the kitchen in Kiryu’s care after he cuts all the vegetables he was asked to go through and sits on their couch with Sena.

“Doesn’t it smell so good already?” Chiaki asks. He looks back and forth between his roommates but they’re just staring off into space. “It’s going to be really good. Kiryu is good at cooking.”

Radio silence. Chiaki doesn’t get why the atmosphere in the room is so uncomfortable. No one will even acknowledge he’s talking.

“Do me a favor and don’t boss me up too much beforehand, else I might end up embarrassed,” Kiryu says to break the silence.

“If you say so!” Chiaki looks at Sena after Kiryu turns away. “He’s so modest.” Sena’s eyes finally flick over to stare at Chiaki which somehow makes things feel even more uncomfortable. “Ah, Sena? Do you have something to…”

Sena leaps over and balls the collar of Chiaki’s shirt into his fist. “Look, Chia-kun,” he spits out in an aggressive whisper. “Earth to dipshit. Do you hear me? You listen to me and you better listen good. You are a fucking IDIOT.”

Chiaki matches his whisper out of reflex. “What did I do?!”

“How long have you spent justifying this to us, Chia-kun? Justifying your fucked up love affair? Your fake boyfriend?” Sena gets further up in his face with every question. “Was it worth it? Was it worth taking him home to pour your feelings out, Chia-kun? Your cutesy widdle wovey dovey _FEEWINGS?_ ”

Oh.

That’s what he forgot. That he was supposed to be quiet.

“You love him huh? Love him soo much?” Sena shakes Chiaki back and forth. “BULLSHIT! Either get together or LEAVE US OUT OF IT! YOU FUCKING MORON!” He lets Chiaki go and returns to his side of the couch.

It’s always terrifying how Sena can curse someone out in such an effective and hostile whisper. Chiaki looks over to try to garner sympathy from Hakaze but he’s still averting his eyes.

Kiryu strolls over to the back of the couch. "It should be done in, uh…” His eyes get a little wider. “Woah, what happened here? You look shook up, babe.”

Chiaki presses his palms on his eyes. “I remembered something embarrassing! Ha ha ha!”

~

Chiaki sits by himself in a restaurant with his head in his hands.

He needs to figure out what he’s going to do and he has to do it now. He can’t live like this anymore. He’s had to live with his half-baked confession going awry every time he’s talked to Kiryu for almost two weeks. He’s too stupid to fix this by himself. He wants some validation. He wants someone to tell him it’ll all be fine, that nothing can go wrong, or better yet that he doesn’t have to do anything and if they continue like this he’ll eventually feel fine. He looks up to see help is coming.

“AH! Takamine! Over here!” He waves to his table.

Takamine doesn’t look happy, as usual. He claims one of the chairs anyway. “Where’s Shinkai-senpai? Don’t tell me you tricked me to trap me here alone with you...”

“He isn’t here yet but he’s coming. I promise.” Chiaki tilts his head. “He’s late. It’s expected, but now of all times I really really can’t wait long to talk to him.”

“So I’m chopped liver, then. The spoiled fruit of the harvest…”

“No, I invited you for a reason as well.”

“Actually, I’m not complaining about that. I’d much rather Shinkai-senpai take your attention.” Chiaki looks off into space and nods. “... Huh? Are you ignoring me? … Why does that bother me?”

“Sorry. I have heavy stuff to think about right now.”

“Isn’t that why I’m here…?”

Chiaki perks up. “Do you want to talk about my problems, Takamine?”

“No.”

“Okay, well, where do I start…”

“I said no.”

“It’s just… Hm.” Chiaki looks at the table. “Takamine, have you ever kissed another man before?”

Takamine loudly gets up from his chair. He walks right out of the restaurant from where he came in without a word.

Chiaki nods to himself. “Hm, that's right. I never told him anything about Kiryu and I. I didn't want him worrying about it, did I? That, and, that was a very expected and Takamine-like reaction,” he says to himself.

Right after Takamine leaves, Kanata enters. Chiaki waves him to the table.

“Hi Chiakiii~” Kanata giggles. “I just saw Midori.”

“Yeah. I invited him too, but he left." Chiaki rubs the back of his neck. "I can't believe I'm desperate enough for advice that I asked Takamine for help, of all people.

Kanata sits. “He is ruude. Rude boy. Funny boy.”

Chiaki laughs. “He is funny!” He rests his head on one of his hands. “Well… I’ll buy you something to eat before I burden you with my issues, okay?”

Kanata scarfs down his fish lunch of choice while Chiaki hardly touches his food.

“Chiaki.”

“Hm?”

“Eat.”

“I don’t really have an appetite right now.”

“At least eat the french fries. They are good for you.”

“Since when?”

“Since…” Kanata grabs at Chiaki’s fries and pops them into his mouth for him. “Now. When they are the only thing you will eat.”

Chiaki chuckles with his mouth full. “Fhanks, Kanata.”

“If your stomach is in a knot…” Kanata cocks his head. “Then you want to talk about not-boyfriend-san, do you not? It must be why I am here today.”

Now he sighs. “I do.”

“Whenever you feel like you are ready, Chiaki, I will listen," Kanata reassures.

Chiaki properly shoves his food in his mouth and swallows it. “I have a confession to make. Or, an update of sorts? Updated information confession.” Kanata just nods. “I… well, I… I have…” Chiaki sinks down to lay his head on his arms and looks up at Kanata like he did something bad. “I have a... serious crush on Kiryu now.”

Kanata claps. “Yay!”

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. Does he like me? I want him to like me. If I ask him to be with me for real, I want him to say yes. I really don’t know how likely it is for him to feel the same way at this point. The mixed signals are all just so...”

“Does he not like you already?”

“He does! He says he loves me and all, but it’s always been a friend love. The same way I love you, Kanata. And when I put it into perspective like that it’s harder to feel confident.” Chiaki sits up a little. “I mean, would _you_ say yes if I asked you to be my boyfriend?”

Kanata smiles big but covers his mouth and giggles. “Noo. I would not. I do not want to be your boyfriend, Chiaki.”

“But you love me.” Kanata nods, Chiaki buries his face. “So I’m back to square one! I can't say anything. It’s a huge, gigantic risk and I’m going to die!”

“Chiaki.” His head comes back up. “I do not believe this is the same thing. For one thing, I have not ever kissed you. From my understanding, he does kiss you often.”

“It’s just a kiss. It’s not that--”

“No, it is not, Chiaki. It is not just a kiss. Have you two not done more than kiss? I thought the two of you had se--”

Chiaki’s knees bang against the underside of the table in his shock. “Kanata! I don’t want to talk about that with you! You’re too innocent!”

“I know all things, Chiaki. I am not innocent.”

Chiaki sighs. “It’s different. We don’t do that stuff to be romantic. It’s just because of…” He furrows his brows while he racks his brain. “It’s because… Um…”

“You do not know why?”

“I do, but, I guess I can’t put it into words? It’s special, but, it’s not, like…”

“So you are special to him.”

“No! Yes. No? ... Yes.” Chiaki rubs his forehead. “No, but… Okay. Second confession. I tried to confess to him some time ago.”

“Ohhh." Kanata blinks. "Tried to?”

“Tried, because it didn’t work. I couldn’t make him understand I was trying to be romantic and confess to him for real.”

“And… What exactly did you do?”

“I told him I liked him. I told him I was in love with him. I told him I loved him over and over and over but he just wouldn’t acknowledge any of it."

"What did you do after that?"

"Well, I pretended it didn't happen. He didn't mention it again either. Doesn’t that mean he hasn’t even considered me that way? He definitely doesn’t think I’m boyfriend material.”

“Hmm~ Let me think…” Kanata bobs his head side to side. He closes his eyes, and when his bobbing stops he opens them. “Boop! Advice has been achieved.”

“Advice? Official, problem-solving advice?” Kanata nods. “Tell me! I need to hear some advice so, so badly right now.”

“Chiaki.” Kanata grabs his hands. “You are very stupid. Tell not-boyfriend-san how you feel very soon.”

“But what if--”

Kanata shushes him like a crying child. “It will all be okay, but you have to tell him for it to happen. Be thorough. Do not give up.”

“Okay. Okay." Chiaki breathes out a shaky breath. “I’m putting a lot of faith in you, Kanata.”

“You are putting your faith in the right place.”

The look in Kanata's eyes sets his heart at ease. Talking to and confiding in his best friend is much more familiar than the circus tight-rope show he's been bouncing around. It always works, it makes him feel like everything's going to be okay.

Kanata has never let him down before.

… In the past year or two. Practically never.

~

Chiaki sits in his bedroom. He sits at his windowsill, curtain drawn to look out at the night sky. It makes him feel a somewhat serene mixed feeling, with his frustration and anxieties trying their hardest to bubble up past that little peace. His thumb drags over the sleeping screen of his phone.

It's going to be simple. He doesn't have to say much. He just has to push the button, get it going, force himself into it fast so he doesn't have the time to stop himself anymore. He's a man. If he's a man, he should just do it.

He pushes the call button, fast, he holds the phone up to his ear. It rings for a moment before he can ease up even a little.

 _"Hey,"_ Kiryu greets.

Embarrassingly enough, Chiaki jumps. "Hi! Kiryu! It's me! Morisawa Chiaki!"

Kiryu laughs softly. The subtle addition of static makes him sound so handsome. _"Yeah. What's up? A little late for you to be making a phone call for me."_

"Is it okay?!"

_"Yeah. Of course."_

"Okay." Chiaki melts onto his own hand. A sheepish smile curls on his face while his stomach flips upside down. "It's nice to hear your voice. I wanted to hear it."

_"Is that all you want? Want me to keep talking?"_

"No! Um…"

Chiaki squeezes his eyes shut.

"Kiryu. Can we talk?"


	8. Chapter 8

"You know," Chiaki starts, "You know how we don't know what happens when we die? Since people who die can't exactly tell us what happens up there."

"Yeah," Kiryu follows.

"So there's already that mystery at play," Chiaki amends. "I can understand and respect that, you know, the normal dread of the unknown that we live with every day. But our concepts we have of an afterlife just make me wonder, you know, what are they supposed to do when they die?"

"You have an issue with them going to hell?" Kiryu questions.

"They're _from_ hell. I think. They're hell- _ish_. It's intended to be a divine and eternal punishment, but I don't think they would be punished there."

"Oh, I get where you're coming from now."

"Yeah! See? It’s like, drive the stake in a vampire's heart, where does the vampire go? Home? Is it coming back here eventually? And that's why, you know, vampires make me feel weird. Vampires and demons and such and such."

"I guess they die, get down there and get to work. Get a job, whip some people."

"It's not ideal, is it?"

"Job probably sucks. No benefits, can't unionize against your boss or nothin', like, how the fuck's he gonna care? Satan don't give a shit. He gets off on making you suffer even if you're his pawn that tortures other people in his place."

"So that's what their own personal hell is! But I just thought of, well, does that qualify as death, if they just get hit fatally and disappear back from whence they came? That's like if I died right now but I just went back to my house."

Kiryu pauses. "That's a good question."

"That's what you always say when you can't answer my good question."

"Yeah…" Kiryu interlocks their fingers together. "You're too good at thinking for me to keep up with."

"You don't usually have that much to respond back with." Chiaki looks right at him and smiles. "It makes me feel special when you indulge me."

"You are special." Kiryu squeezes Chiaki's hand. "So… Are you ready to talk to me about what you brought me out for yet?"

"Oh! No." Chiaki shakes his head for emphasis. "Definitely not. One more lap. I'll definitely be ready to talk after walking one more lap around the park."

"You get that last lap. I’m not gonna have enough time left if I don’t leave soon, you know."

"Okay. That's perfectly fair. Even though I want to hold your hand forever, never letting go for even a single second."

"... Me too."

"I'm getting…" Chiaki looks to Kiryu for comfort. "I'm getting more and less scared the longer I wait."

Kiryu doesn't look his way. "I'm just getting more scared of what you have to say."

Chiaki stops them in their tracks, and they finally make eye contact. Kiryu isn't smiling. There's stress and uncertainty in his eyes. His hand is clenching Chiaki's hand, tight, but he isn't finding relief.

He just needs... to do it. Tell him how he feels. He's a man. He can do this, and both of them can handle it.

"Kiryu…" Chiaki tugs Kiryu's arm. "This way." They walk over to cross a small bridge, just to be by the water. By themselves. Chiaki stops them both, orienting himself to face his friend. "I'm…" He chews his bottom lip. "Will you still be my friend, no matter what I say?"

A solemn nod from Kiryu.

"Okay. I hope that's true, because, well… Here goes." Chiaki clenches his eyes. "I have a crush on you. There, I said it!"

Chiaki nervously peeks one of his eyes open just to see Kiryu's face soften up. "Aww… Babe, you have a crush on me?" Kiryu brings his hand up to his cheek, pretending to be embarrassed. "What am I gonna doo…"

Chiaki's eyes open wide. "No, Kiryu! Listen to me! I _like_ you!"

He gets a chuckle. "I like you too."

The atmosphere lifts up but he just feels more stressed than before. "Please, please don't do this again! Listen to what I'm saying!" Chiaki clasps both his hands around Kiryu's hand. "I _like you_! I want to be your boyfriend!" He looks down to the ground for a moment before he looks back up with a completely shaken confidence. "Your real boyfriend!"

Kiryu knits his eyebrows in his confusion. "Huh? ... You're being serious?"

"Yes, I'm so serious about this. I have all these… well, these mushy feelings for you. I can't go another day without you. I can't live knowing you don't know how I feel, and hopefully… you feel the same way about me. But if you don't, I need to know right now or I might die. I like you! I love you. I want to be your boyfriend."

"... This is what you wanted to talk about."

Chiaki nods. His face feels hot. "Is that okay?"

"I don't…" Kiryu smooths a hand through his hair. "I don't know what to say."

"Just--"

"Morisawa, you're already my boyfriend. … Aren't you?"

"What?" Chiaki freezes. "What do you mean?! You're not _my_ boyfriend! I mean-- Don't get me wrong! I really, really want you to be, so much, I want to go out with you, but…!"

"I… think we need to have a long talk."

Their discussion eventually forces Chiaki to cover his burning face with his hands. "No, no, it can't. It can't be! I thought--" He uncovers himself. "I thought we were just friends this whole time!"

"Why?" Kiryu asks incredulously.

"Because you said we were!"

"Because we're still friends, even if we're dating each other?" Chiaki hides back into his hands. "Morisawa. Do you have any-- Do you have any idea the scope of what we've been doing with each other?"

"I--"

"I thought things were so serious between us, I brought you home to my _family._ " Kiryu smooths his hair back and laughs. "Is that why-- My dad doesn't like you. Ever since I told him "this is my boyfriend" and you hit me on the arm."

Chiaki uncovers himself again. "That's why he wouldn't talk to me?! I thought you were just making a mean joke!"

"Why the fuck would I…" Kiryu rests his palm on his forehead. He looks too amused. " _Morisawa_."

"Please don't laugh! I'm confused! If we're dating, then, then I'm a huge liar! I told everyone I know, constantly… Everyone thought we were dating but I corrected them to say "no we aren't" every time!"

"I really wanna know how you could ignore all those little signs and not come to the conclusion that you had a boyfriend. I'm not being mean, I just… really want to know."

"Because I'm not…” Chiaki looks off. “Into men. You know I've been with women up until now."

"I thought you just liked both?"

"You can _do that_?!"

"Yes?" Kiryu laughs, again, if only he would stop _laughing_ like that, "Oh my god. You're _really_ asking me out right now. To think... I thought you brought me here to break up with me."

"No?! Why would I break _up_ with you??"

"Why would you? I dunno. But… " _We need to talk_ ", " _I can't tell you this over the phone_ "... I've definitely heard those ones before."

"Oh my god. Oh my god!" Chiaki reels back and covers his eyes. "I'm the worst! I'm so fucking stupid!"

"Hey, come on now. I don't care if you're stupid."

"You should care! Forget all about my confession, Kiryu, because you deserve someone much better than me. You should start off finding someone with a brain."

"There isn't someone better than you. Not for me. Not anywhere." Kiryu tries to move Chiaki's arms off his face. Chiaki fights him, tries his damndest to stay covered, but Kiryu’s strength makes him win. Kiryu's thumb caresses his bottom eyelid, sloppily removing the smallest of budding tears. "Come on, don't cry. I'm not mad."

"Why not?" His two words came out more accusatory than intended.

"Because. I already fell for you. I fell for you hard." Kiryu's hand stays on his face, but the eye contact breaks. "I don't feel any different towards you now than I did yesterday, so I'm not about to let you slip away over a little… A _big_ misunderstanding. Morisawa, I would still be in love with you even if you confessed that you hated me in all sincerity. If you told me you hate me so much you would never be able to know peace until the day I die, I still wouldn't be able to stop loving you."

Chiaki looks into Kiryu's eyes, waiting for him to look back at him. When he finally looks his way he plants a kiss on Chiaki's lips that Chiaki is quick to reciprocate. The tears fall down his cheeks as they're formed. He can't help it.

Kiryu pulls away. He guides more tears off Chiaki's face. "I love you, honey."

"... I love it when you call me honey," Chiaki admits.

"What about babe?"

Chiaki sniffles, nods and wipes his face with his palm. "It makes me feel like you love me."

"Because I do."

"I didn't know. I didn't know you loved me that much. I told myself it was just me, and, and that I shouldn't have been doing it. I thought you would be mad that I loved you that much."

"I wish you told me." Kiryu's expression turns entirely warm and soft. "Please talk to me. If you feel confused, if I'm not clear, let me go through it with you. I'm beggin' you."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'm okay." Chiaki lets out one last breath before he smiles again. "Soo… I take it that means I can be your boyfriend?"

"Hmm…" Kiryu thinks. "Well, I got one condition."

"Anything!"

"Our anniversary gets to be when _I_ thought we got together. Not today."

"Of course!" Chiaki looks away. "Haha… When was that, exactly?"

"After our first date."

"We've been on a _date_?!"

"Babe… So many of them. All the time.” Kiryu looks away for a moment as if to soften the blow, “… I've definitely used the word date, too."

"Okay! I get it! Refresh my memory, please?"

"Well, we went out for dinner. Came back to my place, I made us a cake, you forced me into bed with you…"

"I did not--” Chiaki flails his arms in embarrassment. “Message received! I remember that now. I… definitely didn't know we got together."

"You told me you wanted to be exclusive, I made us exclusive. I thought the bow was wrapped up pretty nice."

"Yeah, but exclusive could've meant something else."

"Like what, exactly."

"I mean… I guess it's obvious when you put it _that_ way."

Kiryu laughs again. Chiaki doesn't feel so stressed. Just... embarrassed. In awe at himself. Kiryu moves in to play with his hair and the rest of his stress melts away with the fingers rubbing his scalp. "So glad I managed to bag the only guy stupider'n me."

Chiaki folds his arms around Kiryu's shoulders to give him a peck on the lips. "You aren't stupid…" Kiryu pushes back down on him. They share a warm, passionate kiss, and Chiaki smiles through the whole thing. He still smiles after they part. They're still so close.

"You're oddly enthusiastic about kissing in public right now," Kiryu notices.

"Of course I am." Chiaki grins, so wide and happy. "I just found out I'm your boyfriend!"

They're back together, kissing. Kiryu picks Chiaki up off the ground and he has to pull away with how genuine the laugh he lets out is.

"I love you, Kiryu!"

~

Chiaki opens the door to his apartment and strolls in.

His roommates are watching TV together. How cute. He loves when Hakaze and Sena get along. Not enough to leave it uninterrupted, though.

"Hey guys!" Chiaki exclaims.

"Helloo?" Sena calls. He makes a sweeping motion with his hand.

"Down in front," Hakaze adds. He grunts when Chiaki doesn't move. "Dude, you're standing right in front of the TV. I know you know that."

"Yeah! I just have something to say," Chiaki says. "Real quick," he amends.

"Well get on with it, then," Sena sighs.

"I…" Chiaki rubs the back of his neck. "I have a boyfriend now. As it turns out, I… have had a boyfriend for a while."

"You're going out with your boyfriend now? Good for you," Sena says.

"Congratulations," Hakaze agrees.

"Okay. That's it?" Chiaki asks.

"Happy for you, man," Hakaze adds.

"Aww--"

"Now get out of the way!" Sena shrieks.

Chiaki walks off to his bedroom, dejected, he makes it up to handling the doorknob before he walks right back over to the television. "I just feel like you guys would have more to say about it. Maybe, I don't know, "You're stupid" or an "I told you so"?"

"Over it," Hakaze says.

"You should've capitalized on that while you were still hot and in demand," Sena agrees. "You're all washed up. A regular child star. You stopped being cute just like a child star, too."

"I mean…" Chiaki shrugs. He doesn't know what he was expecting.

~

Just three days later, Chiaki pounces on top of his boyfriend.

They're at Kiryu's house, on Kiryu's bed, after a nice date. With Kiryu. Their first official Chiaki-knows-what's-happening date.

 _His boyfriend_. He can't get enough. It’s like music to his ears.

Chiaki laughs, he nuzzles his boyfriend and kisses him. He loves the feeling of his lips almost as much as he loves the way they're all his. They hold each other tight through kiss after kiss, the pure joy of two men in love. It's innocent and full of their love, until Chiaki has too much fun and slips his tongue right into Kiryu's mouth. His boyfriend just has to be so nice and receptive, so hot and easily fuckable, he grinds down on him knowing Kiryu won't have anything to say except nice, sexy words in response to him coming on to him. Chiaki is wrapped up in Kiryu's arms, but Chiaki would rather his hands coddle Kiryu's face to hold him nice in place for the ease of licking inside his mouth.

He feels refreshed. Energized. Reinvigorated, even, with his newfound relationship. His thoughts are whimsical and comfortable, exploring… new options. New desires and feelings.

He wants to know everything about his boyfriend. He wants to feel everything about him, experience everything with him, to go through it all hand in hand, smile in smile. He's already excited just thinking about it.

Kiryu backs away from their kiss. "Babe," he laughs. "Come on. You're hard already?"

Chiaki looks down at himself as if he would be able to see his crotch when he's pressed up against his boyfriend tight enough for him to feel his boner first. "Oh. Yeah." He looks back into his eyes. "Guess so."

"What am I gonna do with you, really?" Kiryu asks.

"Have sex with me, I hope," Chiaki says.

Kiryu hums affirmatively. "Whatever you want."

Chiaki gets back to kissing him. Kiryu's hand starts exploring down his back, wandering all the way down to grope his ass. His hand feels him up so thoroughly. He rubs it in circles, he squeezes it so gently, he feels all the way down to the bottom and… down the split divide between his cheeks, pressing in a little with just a finger…

Which reminds him; Chiaki has been thinking. He's been thinking about his boyfriend and what he wants from him. Thinking about exactly what he's willing to do for him. His finger feels good right where it is that it could be the final nail in the coffin of his indecisiveness.

It's Chiaki's turn to break their kiss. "Kiryu," he says softly. Kiryu just looks and waits for his follow-up. "I've been thinking latelyy…" Chiaki wrestles Kiryu's hand into reach to lace their fingers together. "I want to… try…" He can't look at him. "... Penetration. Like, right now."

Kiryu blinks at him, enchanted with disbelief. "... You serious?"

"Is that okay?"

"My god. _Yes_." Kiryu kisses Chiaki multiple times, fast. "Yes yes _yes_." He sounds. Giddy. "I wish you told me sooner." Chiaki is lashed with a few more kisses before Kiryu is struggling to get him off, he rolls Chiaki over onto his back and gives him one more kiss. "Just give me a minute to get ready, I'll be quick, I promise, I'll be right back."

Kiryu races out of the room and closes the door behind him.

That's weird.

Chiaki recalls what little he knows about anal sex. There's condoms, of course, he's used those, he knows you need a lubricant… but he can't think of why Kiryu would have to leave the room to "get ready" to put his dick inside him. Does he keep those things in the other room? He hopes not. He hopes him and Nito don't have some sort of communal sex stash in their living room. It's been a while since he thought about how weird their roommate situation gets aaand. He actually doesn't care right now.

He doesn't have to be nervous about this. Not when his loving boyfriend is taking care of him. There's no reason to assume it's going to hurt to be penetrated, that it won't feel good or he's going to hate it. He trusts Kiryu. He wants him to have anything and everything he wants from him.

Though, seeing as Kiryu is _still_ gone, he hopes there isn't something he's missing, like something he's expected to do while he waits for him to get back from whatever it is he's doing. He would've told him, definitely. He knows pretty well by now that Chiaki doesn't know what he's doing. 

Chiaki starts to sit up a little while he waits. He takes his pants off and rubs his groin to keep himself going and, well, hopefully Kiryu won't make fun of him for it this time. He misses his boyfriend already. He's getting impatient and nervous waiting by himself. He just wishes he could hurry up and take it up the ass already.

The door opens. Chiaki perks up. Kiryu is in such a hurry to get in the door. He's shed some clothes, coming in with just a shirt and his boxers.

"My bad, I can only do it so fast," Kiryu says. He hurries down to his knees to kiss Chiaki, Kiryu picks Chiaki up a little to sit him up against the wall at the foot of the futon, he parts from his lips to dig through his drawers. In the next instant Kiryu pops the cap off his lube, pulls his own boxers down to his knees and…

Kiryu's fingers, slick and wet, slip right inside his own asshole. Chiaki watches it happen.

What?

"I cleaned up real nice ‘n good, I swear," Kiryu insists. "I'm almost ready, just wait a little longer."

Huh? Wait for what, exactly?

His fingers are going in and out at a quick and methodical pace. He whines under his own touch. His labored breathing is hot but Chiaki is. So confused. Kiryu moves to support himself with one of his arms on the bed as he fills himself with more of his hand, before he groans and withdraws his fingers entirely. He positions himself on the bed, standing on his knees, legs spread out, his head falls to his pillow which he nuzzles into.

"Okay, I'm ready," Kiryu assures. "Be gentle with mee…" He chuckles and wiggles his ass around. "Just kidding... Fuck me 'til I can't walk."

Chiaki looks the scene in front of him up and down. What is… Why is _this…_?

Chiaki has hardly any time to figure out why it's happening like _this_ before Kiryu looks back at him, concerned. "Baby? Something wrong?" Kiryu asks.

Chiaki just stares in disbelief.

Kiryu sits back up on his knees, still looking back at Chiaki. “Is that too much for you? Moving too fast?” Chiaki manages to open his mouth and look away. Kiryu chuckles, low. “It’s alright, we can take this as slow as you want,” he drawls, turning around and walking over to Chiaki on his knees.

Chiaki is gently pushed down with his back flat on the bed. His boxers are taken away from him. His boyfriend’s hands are busy with his bottle of lube again. Chiaki gasps and moans when his cold hands come down to slick lube all around his cock. He’s patient, thorough, and the toothy smile on his face tells Chiaki he’s excited.

Kiryu settles himself directly over Chiaki’s dick. He brings the head back into his chokehold. His other hand lays on Chiaki’s stomach to prop himself up. “Here we go, nice ‘n slow,” he breathes. He positions and pushes Chiaki’s dick up against his asshole, gently easing it inside. His hand squeezes Chiaki’s body. Kiryu’s eyes shut tight with his mouth rearranging itself to mere squiggles, barely subduing his hungry groaning even with his tightly closed lips. “Fuuck,” he finally exhales when he stops. “You’re so big, fuck, I _knew_ it was gonna feel this good… I’ve wanted you so bad…” He giggles breathlessly. “I don’ know how I managed to wait for it this long…”

Chiaki still doesn’t know what to think, but he _promised_ Kiryu he would tell him the moment he was confused. “Kiryu, w-wait, I’m…”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Kiryu says in a caring whisper. “Just let me take care of it. I’m happy to do all the work until you’re nice ‘n comfortable.”

Kiryu brings his body up, pulling some of his dick out just to come right back down and reclaim his length. Chiaki moans, shaky, _loud_ , as he melts down into the futon. He grips the blankets hard. The feeling of his boyfriend’s warm insides tightly gripping his cock… he can’t think through it. Not when his boyfriend keeps jumping up and down on him, quivering with pleasure at each self-imposed thrust.

He’ll tell his boyfriend about his misunderstanding, but surely it’s going to be fine if he waits until this is over.

~

“Takamine,” Chiaki leans forward to whisper. He cups a hand to the side of his mouth. “Takamineee.”

Takamine turns around and looks up, seated two desks in front of Chiaki. “What do you want…?” He sighs.

“Takaminee! Hii!” Chiaki waves with his other hand. He’s still whispering, albeit loud.

“Why are you whispering? Class is literally already over,” Takamine reminds him.

“But there are still people taking notes that I don’t want to bother!” Chiaki shouts.

“Then shut up?”

“No!” Chiaki stands to his feet. “Let’s go find Kanata together, Takamine! I just thought of this; We can have a boy’s day!”

“Pass.”

Chiaki resists jumping over the desks. Instead he runs around them until he can squeeze and pull Takamine’s arm. “Yess! Boy’s day! I want to hang out with my best friends today!”

Chiaki forcefully pulls Takamine out of the room with him no matter how much he kicks and screams. The moment they turn the corner at the end of the hall Chiaki spots Kanata, who perks up.

“Kanata!” Chiaki yells, waving like a child.

“Chiakiii! And Midori,” Kanata giggles as Chiaki runs forward with Takamine dragged directly behind him.

“Ah, it’s so convenient that you’re right here, Kanata!” Chiaki yells. “I was coming to get you!”

“Yes, that is because I was already coming over to your classroom,” Kanata says, the pace of his voice slow as ever. “I thought we could have a “boy’s day” today.”

“Yess!” Chiaki shouts. “Boy’s day! All of us agree it’s a boy’s day today!”

“No, but I don’t... Shinkai-senpai, please make him let me go,” Takamine begs.

“Hehe…” Kanata grins mischievously. He comes beside Chiaki to grab Takamine’s other arm. “You are coming along for our boy’s day, silly boy.”

Chiaki and Kanata kidnap Takamine to bring the squad together at Kanata’s favorite creek. Kanata wastes no time at all laying his back down on the rocks to let the water babble over him.

The weather is nice and warm at this point, seeing as it’s been several months since Chiaki’s springtime confession, so Chiaki doesn’t have to fish him out. He just rolls up his cuffs to sit along the side of the river and splash more cold water over Kanata. His head whips back. “Takamine!” He shouts. “You should come over here, it’s so much fun to splash him. Look!” Chiaki cups water in his hands and aims it right at Kanata’s face. Kanata seems to not react, until he spits out a steady stream of water straight into the air like a fish. “Ahh! It’s awesome!”

“Are my senpai ever going to grow up and join me in the real world?” Takamine questions. “You’re acting like children.”

“I don’t want to grow up! Growing up is for suckers,” Chiaki says. He looks back at Takamine just to grin with his eyes closed. “Grown-ups are cynical, and that’s no way to live!”

Takamine rolls his eyes. “You’re being even less tolerable than usual, you know. You’re too happy. You’re growing, but it’s in the wrong direction…”

“How can I not be happy?” Chiaki asks. He cups more water in his hands and throws it above his head. He laughs as it falls over his clothes. “The world is beautiful! The water is cold! Nature is alive, and it’s screaming at you to love life!”

“No, no… Something is definitely wrong with you if you’re talking to the earth,” Takamine doubles down.

Kanata spits out more water. “Chiaki is just happy and in love, Midori. He cannot help himself,” he chimes in.

“In love?” Chiaki blinks curiously before he giggles. “I am so in love, don’t get me started! I could talk your ear off about love all day long.” Chiaki waves his hands under the water. “Did anyone have any idea it felt this good? I seriously had no idea!”

“To think you’ve had girlfriends before… That is seriously bad,” Takamine says.

Chiaki laughs. “Well, now I know why they all broke up with me. We weren’t in love. Not like this.” He sighs. “I promise I cared about them and really thought it was love, but they were smart enough to know it wasn’t going to work even if I never realized.”

Chiaki stops talking. His head perks up. Kanata holds his breath and dips his face underneath the stream.

“No!” Chiaki shouts. “Kanataaa!” He carefully runs over the rocks to pick Kanata up just to be tripped and pulled down under the water.

Kanata sits up on his elbow. He covers his mouth and giggles. Chiaki emerges from the water and gasps, shaking the water from his hair.

“Kanata! Damn it!” He snorts. “Water in my nose!”

“Chiaki is weeet,” Kanata says. He splashes Chiaki’s chest with more water.

“Every single time!” Chiaki yells as he wipes his eyes. He opens them up just to see Takamine laughing. “Hey! Why are you laughing?”

“I’m so elated to see Senpai fall and get hurt,” Takamine says.

“Good news, I’m not hurt at all! Just wet.” Chiaki stands up. “Agh, I am so glad I know to keep my things off my person when we’re at your river.”

“Ahh… But you really got what was coming to you, waxing poetic like that,” Takamine says. “I’m sure you aren’t so happy anymore…”

Kanata tilts his head. “Are you still happy, Chiaki?” He questions.

“Hm?” Chiaki brings a hand up to his chin. A moment later he’s grinning from ear to ear. “You know what? I am! I am still happy!”

Chiaki and Kanata laugh and splash each other with water over and over, only stopping for the sake of spitting some out whenever they get nailed in the face.

Takamine sighs.

~

Chiaki is laid out on top of his boyfriend, kissing him hard in his own bed.

Chiaki pulls his tongue out of Kiryu's mouth. Kiryu looks so fucking _hot_ when he takes his tongue away too soon for him, when he's confused why it left and he just wants it back. Chiaki forcefully exposes his neck and kisses it, up and down and all over. His hand feels up Kiryu's naked thigh and then skitters right over to the other one, seeing as they're bundled up beside each other underneath him. Bent at the knees, brought up to crotch-level but laid down against the bed. It's a bit awkward to lay on but it's hot.

Months have passed since Chiaki snapped out of his little world where everything gay was just platonic fun and claimed his rightful boyfriend as his. This kind of night is second nature to him by now.

Chiaki unknots his hand from Kiryu's hand to pry his legs open. He gives a little resistance just to be a tease, the only reason he closed his legs in the first place, but he does open up and show his cock off to Chiaki. He looks so pleased, like he's in charge just because he's getting what he wants, even though he's almost naked with just a t-shirt left on his body. His arm reaches above him and his forearm disappears under the pillow. The other arm clenches the bedsheets, both of his hands squeezing their comfort objects in anticipation.

Chiaki reaches off the bed to grab and pop the cap off his lube. Kiryu is kind enough to angle himself for a nice, smooth reception, and Chiaki's fingers are so nice and slippery before he shoves two right up Kiryu's hole. His breath hitches as Chiaki wastes no time in fucking him with his fingers.

Kiryu closes his eyes and rolls his head on the pillow. "Nn… Pleasee," he whines. "I can take it…"

"No," Chiaki refuses.

Kiryu whines again. He's enjoying getting fucked even this much, enough to have his mouth agape with a ghost of a pant coming past his lips. He's obviously growing impatient since Chiaki has already spent so much time on foreplay. He's touched and suckled on his dick so much, yes, but if Kiryu doesn't want Chiaki touching him however he wants he needs to be less hot. _And_ he needs to be less of a seductive little tease.

Chiaki's fingers slip out of him. It was an accident, a little miscalculation, but for someone that's been fucked as much as Kiryu it's surely a good enough stopping point. Chiaki slathers his dick with lube to carefully press it inside Kiryu. Kiryu looks down to watch him come inside. After Chiaki shoves a good bit of himself inside, Kiryu closes his eyes to really take it in.

Chiaki loves loves _loves_ the feeling of being inside Kiryu. He loves how it squeezes him. He loves the faces he makes. All the small bits of body language that beg him for more. He still feels regretful and a little embarrassed that it took so long for him to recapture that sensation of being up inside someone even now. Kiryu loves it so much. He waited for it. Patiently, this whole time, he waited.

Chiaki feels so lucky to have him.

He gently thrusts himself inside Kiryu’s ass. Kiryu lazily rests one of his arms on Chiaki’s back. Chiaki leans down to kiss him. He stays nice and close with his hands glued to Kiryu’s hips as he slowly introduces more of his dick inside him. Kiryu twitches under him, just a little. He kisses Chiaki and doesn’t let him go. This sex is tender, patient, much more-so than they usually get up to, but Chiaki is too caught up in his love for Kiryu to be excessively rough with him tonight.

That’s a weird thing for him to think, actually. His overwhelming love for Kiryu is what always makes him want to raw him until he’s so overstimulated and fucked that the only option he has left is to scream for the whole neighborhood to hear. Right now he just wants it to last. Chiaki doesn’t want to come first tonight, seeing as he always does. He wants to feel Kiryu's insides pamper his dick for hours. He just wants to have a little experiment to see if being more mild will keep him from prematurely having his fill. It isn’t really working; Chiaki is already panting and moaning more than Kiryu can keep up with even with just this.

The hand Kiryu has on his back squeezes his skin. “Moree…” Kiryu groans.

“Mm…?”

“You know what I want,” Kiryu pants in a breathy whisper. He nuzzles into his pillow. “Fuck me harder, give it to me...”

“Hm…” Chiaki slips his tongue back in Kiryu’s mouth to distract him.

He can’t distract him forever, he knows that. “Pleasee, fuckin’... _Please_ , you haven’ given me a thing I’ve asked for tonight…”

“Because you love when I tease you like this,” Chiaki compliments with a hand up Kiryu’s shirt and a thumb to his nipple.

“N-noo, I’ve had enough, I’ve got it so bad, please…” Kiryu gasps and groans while Chiaki shoves himself all the way inside.

“Oh, I thought you were ready for it,” Chiaki says. Kiryu forces their mouths back together to wipe the smile off his face.

Chiaki pounds into him; hard. Any hopes he had of behaving himself have already disintegrated. He wants to hear Kiryu moan for him louder. He wants his tongue to go slack in his mouth because he just can't _take it_ anymore. He hardly pulls any of his dick out of his hole so he doesn't have to wait to thrust it back in fast and rough.

Kiryu retreats to hide from him in the pillows as his breaths get heavier and further out of rhythm. It's a beautiful sight watching him crash and squirm under the pleasure of his cock wreaking havoc inside him. Chiaki can't enjoy it too much, though, seeing as he's exhausted and fucking his boyfriend is making him feel too good. He hides from Kiryu, who is hiding from him, in the crook of his shoulder. He holds any part of Kiryu he can get his hands on. Chiaki squeezes his eyes shut tight and moans, god does he _moan_ , he can't afford to have the conflicting stimulation of sight distracting him from the raw sensation of their bodies so intimately intertwined.

The last sound of Kiryu's breath catching in his throat sends Chiaki over the edge. He cums right inside of his boyfriend's asshole. He pulls out as soon as he regains his bearings just to collapse on Kiryu's chest. Kiryu holds him close to shower him in kisses.

"Kiryuu… Mmn, honey," Chiaki pants through the kisses he receives. He wiggles himself free to roll off Kiryu and down onto the futon. He snuggles next to his boyfriend on the pillows, and, "Eugh… You drooled on the pillows again…"

Kiryu laughs and audibly slurps up some extra spit. "If you don' want me to drool you needa fuck me less good…"

"But then you'll hate me… You'll think, booo, my boyfriend's dick sucks."

"I would never say that about a dick as big as yours."

“You just did earlier!”

“That’s out of context.”

"Is not,” Chiaki insists. “You only like me because it's big. Because of the genetic lottery!"

"Well, if you're that mad at me for liking big dick then I guess you're just gonna have to spank me 'til I behave…" Chiaki's hand hardly waits to come down and smack Kiryu's ass cheek. "Don't-- No, don't you fuckin' dare, I'm too horny for you to be doin' that." Chiaki rubs the spot he smacked all better just for Kiryu's fingers to come down and slip inside his own hole. "Mm… Just… I cann't..."

"You're making a mess," Chiaki chides. He repositions himself to have easy access to lend a hand and jerk his boyfriend off. "Come onn," he goads as he strokes his boyfriend's cock up and down.

Kiryu's face is all the way on the opposite side of the pillow, so Chiaki wrenches him over with his spare hand so their tongues can sloppily skirt over each other. His boyfriend's small, frantic sounds are the only thing Chiaki can hear over the sloshing of his fingers rushing out of his full, wet asshole. Chiaki stops touching him to throw his knee to the other side of Kiryu's body to loom over him perfectly as he jerks him off more. He can't pull away; They can't stop kissing even if both of them are too desperate and exhausted to even have their tongues neatly tucked in each other's mouths like a normal kiss. Kiryu is warm. His body is warm, the hand he has on Chiaki's back is starting to squeeze him and his sounds are so sudden and _close_. He just needs to give him a little more, he needs to spoil his boyfriend just a little further and he'll surely get his reward, and…

Chiaki and Kiryu freeze when the bedroom door opens.

The door is faced to Chiaki's back. He watches Kiryu's eyes dart over to the doorway.

Not that Chiaki has to look to know what's happening. Not when Hakaze shrieks like a scared housewife.

The door is quickly slammed shut. "Jesus-- Oh my god!" Hakaze yells from the other side. His whines of discontent get further away before the front door is also slammed.

"Uhh…" Kiryu withdraws his fingers from himself. "... Thought you locked the door."

"Um. Well, no, I texted him you were here and, I mean, the door was closed so... Shouldn't he have assumed we were…" Chiaki clears his throat. "But, uhh. I should have locked the door. I can see that now," he admits.

"I don't think he could see our dicks, like, if that makes you feel any better."

"Only a little bit…" They make eye contact and soft, awkward laughter comes pouring out. "I guess that's over."

"Yeah." Kiryu pecks Chiaki's cheek. "Thanks, baby. Good right up until the end there."

"Mm…" Chiaki drops his body down on his boyfriend to nuzzle his face in his shoulder. "I want to cuddle so much now…"

"Your dick's rubbing against mine, you know." Kiryu wraps his arms to Chiaki's back. "Hey. Listen to me."

"They can hug too," Chiaki muffles into his boyfriend's shirt.

Kiryu kisses Chiaki's hair. "Alright, they'll cuddle. Let's not let cum dry on your sheets though."

"Just a few minutes, don't be mean to me…" Chiaki nuzzles further into him. "Sorry I came inside you when you didn't get to..."

"I'm just glad you fuck me now." Kiryu hums. "Miserable rememberin' when you wouldn't put your dick in me at all."

"If I knew I was supposed to it wouldn't have taken so long…"

"I told you I was a bottom. Dunno what else I was supposed to say."

Chiaki grunts. "I don't know what those kinds of words mean! You're being mean to me again." He pulls his face off of Kiryu but doesn't chance looking at him. "You're just so big and strong and hot and perfect and, just generally too good for this world, so of course with the way you touched me I assumed, um…" His eyes are closed with his cheek on his boyfriend's chest. "I was supposed to be yours. Even if I didn't want that."

"That's it, huh..." Kiryu gives Chiaki a squeeze and kisses his hair. "Well, your misunderstanding made for a fun night back then. Finally had a night where you could be in your element." Kiryu chuckles. "I should've put a condom on when I think about it, maybe make you less scared. Too bad I can't change that I'm such a creampie hungry whore."

"You're using words I don't understand again… But I agree, it was really nice. I wouldn't have changed it."

"I'm so glad."

Chiaki wiggles in his boyfriend's grasp. "I wonder how easy it is to make cream pies?"

"That's not what I was talking about, honey."

"I can tell that much, at least!" Chiaki pouts. "I've never had one even though they look really good."

"Maybe I could make one."

Chiaki sighs with a smile. "You're so sweet…"

Kiryu squeezes Chiaki tight so they can cuddle through the peace and quiet. Chiaki nuzzles into his boyfriend's chest. His eyes flutter open, unsure of how long he had them closed.

"... Do you want to live with me?" Chiaki asks.

Kiryu is taken aback. "Like. Here?"

"No, something more like us getting our own place. Just me and you with no roommate schedules we have to dance around."

"That…" Kiryu tries to subdue a smile. "It sounds nice…"

"Me, you and a house we can bake all the cream pies we want in."

"Stop saying cream pie. Now."

Chiaki deflates. "Mean… Mean to me…"

"Yeah, yeah. It's… It's sudden. I couldn't have expected you to ask me something like that. Can I think about it for a bit?"

"No, you have to make this huge life decision within the next twenty seconds or I'm taking back the offer," Chiaki plays.

Kiryu pushes Chiaki's grinning face away. "Whateveerr." He pulls Chiaki right back to kiss him. "I'll be giving casa del creampie some serious thought."

"So it's fine if you say it!"

Kiryu hums. He presses into Chiaki for several more kisses before Chiaki decides to break his tongue back into his boyfriend's mouth. He grinds down on him, groans and pulls away.

"I love youu," Chiaki whines.

"I love you so much, honey," Kiryu says.

"I love youu," Chiaki repeats. He stands on his knees to touch Kiryu's dick. Kiryu's body relaxes into the bed with a groan as Chiaki jerks him off again. Chiaki almost gasps when Kiryu grabs his erection right back to reciprocate it. He thoughtfully brings their dicks together so they're able to jerk each other off in tandem, their hard cocks slipping and sliding against each other while their tongues find their homes in each other's mouths again. Kiryu holds their chests tight together with his free hand. Chiaki uses his on their dicks.

Hearing his boyfriend sound so pleased could make Chiaki melt into goo.

The front door opens again. Chiaki and Kiryu stop in their tracks.

"Fuck, lock the door," Kiryu begs frantically.

Chiaki scrambles to his feet to run and turn the lock.


End file.
